The Assistant
by evaivory
Summary: 'Over nine hundred years, and there is still one thing everyone forgets'. They're two sides of the same coin, Elijah and Adriana, no matter what you may believe. The deep rooted hate to morality, and the warm brown eyes to an emotionless face, but, for whatever reason, it is rare to see one without the other.
1. Doppelgangers and Slaves

**Hi! First, this chapter consists of both past and present. Secondly, Adriana's name is pronounced A-dree-A-na. Thirdly, my interpretation of Elijah is slightly darker than what they interpret in the show, basically I've made him a tiny bit more 'Mikaelson", if that even makes sense.**

 **So, please buckle your seat belts because the show is about to start.**

 **Warnings: Mild language, Elena bashing (All round hate on doppelgangers actually) and the fact that you can actually buy a person.  
Disclaimer for the story: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I just write these things because of self entertainment (and partial boredom). I don't do it to earn your rightful spotlight. Bla, bla, bla, yada, yada, yada. And away we go!**

Present  
 _Past_

* * *

 **Doppelgangers And Slaves**

* * *

 **In which Adriana hates doppelgangers and a slave is brought.**

* * *

Trying to understand Elijah and Adriana was like trying to understand the concept of a maze. It had twists and turns, dead ends, and only one possible exit, but you enjoy it all the same.

They are opposites Elijah and Adriana, yet more similar then they cared to admit.

Some may class it as a love story, but no, they've stabbed each other in the back far too many times for that to be true. Their relation was based on loyalty, anger, and a bracelet.

No, I wouldn't class this as a love story.

 **...**

This was ridiculous. Absolutely, bloody, ridiculous. 'Adriana, we need the doppelganger' Well screw the next brother playing whore! She wasn't putting her neck on a cutting block for someone she didn't even know, much less a filthy, no good doppelganger. She didn't even want to know the existence of this-this armpit of a civilisation.

Her short brown hair swung, her small lips thinned and the clicking of her black, 6 inch heels echoed through the house. Well, when she said house, she meant a run down, torn down, mansion placed in the middle of nowhere. Seriously. She had been driving for hours looking for this run down, boarded up, dusty, old pig sty.

Elijah had better pay her double. A small scoff left her dark red painted lips at this. Forget that, he didn't pay her anyway. Speaking of Elijah... the petite brunette woman fiddled with the small golden bracelet on her left wrist. Where was he? He was supposed to be waiting for her with that bloody doppelganger. And-oh... The small brunette froze at the top of the hallway. Eyes fixing on the figure impaled into the wall.

"Well," She muttered, her soft, velvet voice, much like Elijahs, indicated the loss of her once beautiful Italian accent. "That explains a lot."

The doppelganger had someone protecting her.

It just got better and better didn't it?

 **Italy, 1112**

 _"Adriana! Adriana Mafiay, come to my office immediately!" A twenty and one winters old Adriana slowly looked up from her cleaning duties at the call of her master, Lord Dominico._

 _The petite maid quickly picked up the long, plain skirt of her dress and scampered down the seemingly endless, narrow hallway. Trying to avoid other staff and nobles as she ran. Halting immediately in front of the Lords large office door, she took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked gently on the door._

 _"Come in." Came the deep, rich voice of the Lord. Adriana carefully slipped into the room, gently closed the the tall, dark oak, brass door door behind her. Careful to make as minimal sound as possible when she entered the room. Keeping her head low and dipping into a curtsy, she quickly studied the other two occupants of the room, beside her master_

 _They were both tall, powerful- going by their stature- and extremely rich, going by thier clothes and skin._

 _One had brown hair, brown eyes and a strong face. The other, lighter hair, blue eyes and similar features to the other._

 _Both of them seemed extremely surprised to see her._

 _"Your greatness." Adriana greeted, once again dropping into, yet again, another formal curtsy._

 _"Adriana Mafiay." The Lord acknowledged briefly, not having any respect for his eldest maid."Years ago you came into my service as just a small child from the slave market. Even as a babe you understood the cruelty of life, living only for yourself and pushing away others who came to help. Therefore, for that one reason, I am selling you again."_

 _"S-sir?" Adriana stammered, crystal blue tears pooling in her eyes, protests echoing around her mind. He couldn't do this! This was her home! He couldn't just kick her out like a stray animal, selling her of like unwanted scraps._

 _"You are to be Lord Mikaelsons personal slave." Dominico continued, having no empathy for the lowly maids feelings. "You're to live in the outskirts of Italy, never to set foot on this premises again, you are to have an arrow to your heart if so."_

 _"You can't do this." Adriana shouted unexpectedly, throwing herself at the Lord as the two men dragged her back with alarming strength. "You have no right! This is my home!"_

 _The Lords answer was to move around his dark wooden desk and backhand her across the face, tears pooling in the younger womans eyes as a stinging sensation burned on her red cheek._

 _"I have every right." He spat, leaning closer to her. "You have no power Adriana. No position or even a penny to your name. You are a slave. I do to you what I see fit."_

"Well, well, well." She snickered lightly, calmly advancing to the temporarily dead body of Elijah, her tall heels clicking sharply as she went. "What do we have here? Wakey, wakey, rise and shine Elijah. This is no time to take a nap."

She had to smother her laughter with her hand as Elijah slowly took out the wood and threw it onto the floor.

"Adriana." He greeted her with a serious, all business, nod. "This is no laughing matter, we have a doppelganger on the loose and some vampires are protecting her." Adrianas left eye twitched slightly in annoyance, knew it. "Find out everything you can about the Petrova family tree, I want to know how that line continued after Katerina. And while your at it, find out where Rose Marie is. I have a feeling she'll lead us straight to the doppelganger."

He stood beside her, her head only coming to his chin, even in her heels.

"But I already did that." She whined, referring to when he had ordered her a few centuries back to find any remaining relatives of Katerina.

"Oh, Adriana." He sighed dramatically, walking toward the open door while adjusting his suit. "Did you really think I believed you?"

"Fine." She grumbled reluctantly, making fast work to hack into the necessary files as they walked, checking CCTV and blood lines as they both got into Elijahs car, leaving that god forsaken house in the dust.

Good to see you too, Elijah. She thought sarcastically as they drove away. It's good to see you too.

 _"Let me go! I demand you let me go this instant." Adriana demanded, wiggling vigorously as both men dragged her away from her home. While the brunette brother was silent, the blonde chuckled in mirth._

 _"She is a feisty one isn't she Elijah? If you ever give up taming her, just hand her to me. I'm sure we will get along splendidly." The blonde laughed, causing both Adriana, whom still kicked and thrashed around, and 'Elijah' to grimace in distaste._

 _"No, thank you." Adriana sneered in undisguised disgust, falling limp as both of them unceremoniously dropped her onto the dirt path, Elijah gathered_ _the female up in his arms as tears slid down her face._

 _"Not so feisty." Klaus muttered, hauling himself onto his horse as his brother comforted the crying woman's while glaring at him at the same time. "It was your idea to get a personal maid to blend in brother. Don't put your sins on me." With that the younger brother turned around the horse and rode to their estate._

 _"You're going to be okay." Elijah gently soothed Adriana. Stepping back as the female wiped away her tears._

 _"I suppose that you are Lord Mikaelson?" She asked, straightening her back and crossing her hands in front of her, refusing to look him in the eye._

 _"You guess right." He confirmed, kissing her hand as she curtsied to him. "But you may call me Elijah."_

 _She smiled shakily at him, raising her eyes to look at him._

 _"Greetings, Elijah."_

"Why are we here again?" Adriana complained as she carefully examined the glass sheet wall of the cafe, she could see the several forms of Rose Marie, Slater and someone she had later identified as 'Damon Salvatore'. The last name sent a flash of cold hate in her eyes.

Salvatore, it meant saviour in her home language but the name still brought bile to the back of her throat. The name Salvatore was a taboo for Adriana, bad blood only came from thinking that name.

"Because, Adriana, we need that doppelganger to lure Klaus. How many times do I have too say it?" Elijah said from behind her slightly. The coat of frustration in his voice did not go unnoticed by Adriana.

"Oh, I don't know. Based on how many times you've said it already," she tilted her head to the left silently listening to the conversation going on in the cafe. "I'm estimating; _a lot_."

"Not such a rumour." Damon was saying to Slater, making Adriana sneer slightly just as Elijah came up next to her.

"Mystic Falls." Slater whispered "I've got to visit this place, it sounds awesome."

Sorry sweetheart. She sneered in her head, but you're not going anywhere after this.

The sound of the metal coins, shuffling around in Elijah's hands, stopped her from listening.

"Do you have to do that?" She sneered with a hiss, but all Elijah did was send a slight smirk down at her, moments like this was when she cursed her short stature or was it Elijah and his incessant habit of throwing it in her face, she had lost count over the centuries of being alive.

The loud sound of breaking glass echoed through her ears when Elijah (finally) threw the coins with expert precision, shattering the glass protecting the three from burning.

'Well,' Adriana smirked 'two of them will have to do. If only I could get that blasted ring of Salvatore's finger...' She had instinctively took a few steps forward at the gruesome thought, snapping back to reality when Elijah called out to her.

"Come Adriana. We have a job to do."

 **England, 1492**

 _"Why is she still here?" Adriana snapped, bursting through the large, oak doors of the library, instantaneously finding Elijah sitting on the rich leather chairs near one of the numerous shelves._

 _"Whoever do you mean, Adriana?" He stated calmly, flipping a page in his leather bound book._

 _"You know exactly who I mean." She hissed, advancing on him with her back curled like an angry feline. "That Bulgarian peasant, Katerina Petrova." The words lashed on her tongue. Tasting bitter as they went._

 _"Be careful what you say Adriana. You're treading on a very thin line." Elijahs calm, collective tone of voice was still there but Adriana could sense the underline of threat in his words._

 _"Drop the act Elijah you care for the girl." She spat out the word care like it was venom, the single syllable tasting sour on her tongue at the thought of him actually loving that sacrificial lamb._

 _"Don't act so surprised Adriana, think of this as a small revenge for you gallivanting around with the stable boy or the incident you orchestrated in Romania, I have not yet decided which is worse."_

 _Him getting revenge on the incident in Romania had been no surprise to her, she wanted him to know it was her, but the fact he knew of Benedict made her stumble back slightly. One angry tear sliding down her cheek._

 _She had actually grown to like that innocent boy._

 _Well; that was until she found his torn off head left in front of her chamber door._

 _"Fine." She sneered, regaining her composure in record timing. "In that case, I'm sure you know how your, beautiful, dear Miss. Petrova is whoring around with Niklaus, your own brother, while your back is turned."_

 _"Don't you dare accuse Katerina of those things Adriana. Much less when you are blinded by your own jealousy." Elijah very almost shouted at her, abandoning his book and standing up from his chair to defend Katerina's non - existent virtue._

 _Adriana was about to reply, but then the pain started. White hot and fiery, zapping her like lightning as it fired all around her body, making her fall to the ground in pain._

 _No! She shouted in her head, strangled gasps coming from her throat as she raked and grabbed at it. He wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't. But the small, faint glow of the pure golden bracelet, imprinted with six norse symbols, and the pain in her body betrayed her hopeful thoughts. Elijah turned and left the library, not sparing a single glance at his convulsing lo-no! She argued with herself through the scorching pain, she was not his lover, not anymore at least._

 _While Katerina Petrova and the servants slept peacefully in there beds that night, Adriana Mafiay spent it writhing on the vast, stone library floor like the servant she really was. Her screams of torment, while not loud enough to awake the guests or the staff, was loud enough, that with supernatural hearing, echoed across the vast stone halls of the castle until the first touch of daybreak._

 _In one part of the castle, Elijahs jaw tightened. In another, Niklaus Mikaelson let out a sharp tone of laughter and raised his drink at Adrianas misfortune._

Slater was boring.

Seriously, the guy was all about his college degrees. For the record, she had more then him, mainly in Business Studies and Mathematics but; details weren't important.

And for a guy who new so much about every vampire in America, and the Originals on that matter. He was pretty lame when it came to identifying who the Originals keep by them. For Mafiay's sake, a blonde wig and a change of name and accent he would invite you in with the smallest bat of eyelashes and a secret smile. Men. They never did change did they?

Adriana's ears perked up when she finally got the itchy blonde wig off, her ruler straight brown hair gently tumbling down her shoulders when she did. Meanwhile, Slater had finished his phone call with Rose.

"Very nicely done." Elijah said from next to her, his voice emotionless like always.

"Thanks. I have a degree in theatre." Adriana tried to resist rolling her eyes at this, keyword being tried. There we go. Again with the degrees. "How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

Does this guy ever stop asking questions?

"Well, obviously your facts a wrong." She huffed loudly, crossing her arms as both Elijah and Slater looked at her, Elijah in warning and Slater in curiosity.

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah summarised, turning back to Slater.

"Because you're an Original?" Slater asked, terror lacing his voice. Questions. We're back to the questions then.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" She asked, suddenly appearing behind him. Leaning into his ear as she whispered the words, smiling innocently at his slightly shaking figure.

"Y-You must be Adriana then, servant of Elijah." Adriana couldn't help but scoff. Servant? Not in this century.

"I prefer the term assistant." She corrected, turning her head to Elijah. "Why do people still call me your slave?"

"That's because you are Adriana." He said in disinterest, turning the stake over in his hand, his eyes turning back to Slater. "Now, I want you to take this stake and drive it through your heart."

"That would kill me forever." Slater said, taking the piece of wood from Elijah, Adriana rolled her eyes and examined her Crimson painted nails in boredom.

"As people these days would say: duh!" Adriana commented, mimicking the deep sarcastic voice people of today used when someone said something extremely obvious.

"I know," Elijah said, his pupils dilating with the use of compulsion, "but it's necessary."

With that, Slater shoved the stake in his heart, Adriana grimaced and took a few small steps back, watching as his skin slowly turned grey and his veins turned black. Kicking him lightly with her foot, just to make sure, and the fact the temptation was to strong, she made a satisfied noise as his desiccated head rolled freely to the side.

"Was it really?" Jonas asked, Adriana's head snapped to the witch as he walked up to the two of them.

"It had to be done." Elijah said, turning to the witch. "He delivered his message. Wont be long know."

Making sure not to touch the disgusting skin of the dead vampire, Adriana reached into his pocket to grab Slater's phone. Walking up to the computer nearby and typing in his password.

 _Kristen Stewart._ It was all too predictable.

Quickly deleting all the information Mr. Questions had, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

"Adriana." Elijah called from the door.

"Coming!"

Looking at the back up one more time, a smirk broke its way onto her face. The doppelganger would be here soon enough, why not give her something to put her life in danger?

It was all far too tempting.

Shutting down the computer and grabbing her black leather bag from the nearby table, Adriana left the apartment with a wide, gleaming smile.

After all, what's life without endangering someone else?

Especially if that someone else was a doppelganger quite a few people wanted dead.

Oh, the joy.

 **...**

Why does she stay?

Adriana had been asking herself the same question for nearly nine hundred years.

Personally, she blamed the bracelet, the memoir of her promise.

She did leave, once, after the whole ordeal in England with Katerina. She came back only several days later, with a dress covered in mud, rain soaked hair, and blisters appearing on her arm as fast as she could heal them. Elijah welcomed her back with open arms, the worry in his eyes ceasing immediately when he saw her sitting next to the fire, trying as much as she could to soak up its warmth.

They needed each other, not that they'd ever admit it, but they did all the same.


	2. Wrong!

**AN: Wow! Thank you everybody for such a positive feedback from the first chapter! This chapter is slightly smaller than what I will normally upload for the story, but it is important all the same.**

 **This chapters fact: In the original transcript, Adriana was the Lords daughter. This was eventually changed to her being his maid in the early stages.**

* * *

 **Wrong!**

* * *

 **In which the doppelganger is saved and text books just don't have a clue.**

* * *

Adriana had a lot of ways of relieving stress. Torture, mass murders, sex. But seeing as Elijah had been watching her like a hawk since 1492, torture and going on a killing spree wasn't on the list anymore. So, that left sex.

But since the turn of the century, touching another male, apart from Elijah, felt like she had stuck her hand in a pile of slippy green slime.

Now, Adriana wasn't squeamish in the slightest, but that stuff felt awful.

That left her to a last resort.

Humiliation.

Sure, it was a boring thing to do compared to torture, murder and sex, but it did its job all the same.

"Wrong."

The sound of rustling pages filled the spacious room, the red fire flickering near a leather armchair, a small female reclining in the comfortable chair, her sleek, tanned legs thrown over the arm of the chair, her back leaning against the other. Small, red painted fingernails flickered through a large book that was claiming to be 'the most accurate book of world history'.

Humiliate the strong beliefs of historians by paging through their books and said to it what exactly happened.

A personal favourite example of this common way to relieve stress was when she was flicking through a book about the 12th Century. It had said: 'The slaves of Italy were kept and savoured by their masters. Rarely was one, especially fertile women, sold.'

That dreaded book had found itself within a lecture from the Italian women, whom had screamed at it for two hours straight about how the men cared more about money than an incubus for their heirs. Then, it had been thrown into the fire.

Adriana had never felt more calmer after that particular ordeal.

"Wrong, rumour, wrong, oh; look at that, you finally got something right. Wrong, wrong." Adriana's deep brown eyes skimmed over a page about the mysterious disappearance of a town in the 1490's.

 **The tragedy of the abrupt disappearance of a small town named Roion, located in England, during the late 15th Century has confused professional historians for decades at a time. Some say it just wasn't recorded down anymore, others say a disease spread across the town and killed all its occupants, others say a rabid animal must have attacked. But with no bodies recovered and the prominent rumour that it was the work of a demon. One can only question what truly happened to make 130 people disappear over the course of just one night.**

"What a load of rubbish." Adriana scoffed, tucking a strand of her straight brown hair behind her ears. "I didn't kill 130, I'm pretty certain it was closer to 200."

"I doubt anyone counted the masses you tore into unrecognisable shreds, Adriana." A smooth voice came, Elijah entering the room through the open door that lead to the main corridor of the house. "Why did you have to be so merciless?" He commented, adjusting the collar of his shirt while he faced the large, overhead mirror above the fire.

"Technically," she commented, snapping the book shut with one manicured hand. "Those murders would never come to be if you hadn't been so blind. May I remind you what we lost that century?"

"You're not still upset about that, are you?" Elijah said calmly, turning to face her.

"Still upset?" Adriana laughed dryly, swinging her legs from their position, graciously standing up from the leather chair. "Do I have to remind you what she took? I want that whore dead, preferably with me owning her pretty little head for decoration. I could put it on the mantle piece."

"We will not have this discussion again, Adriana." Elijah said sharply, towering over her small figure. "No harm will come to Katerina while we are here."

Adriana scowled but chose to not say anything else, trying to prevent angering him on the matter, stepping to the left slightly as he walked by her.

She hissed a curse when he left the room, throwing the blasted book she was still holding to the carpeted floor, letting out a small shriek of frustration as she ran a hand through her straight brown hair.

The book landed on a random page when she dropped it, its pages crinkle and ripped slightly from her grip. Not caring to look at it, Adriana glared hatefully into the fire, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared into the dancing flames.

Her arms folded over her chest and a deep weight seemed to set upon her shoulders, Her brown, worried, eyes reflecting the ancient battle the flames before he held.

She hung her head low, bringing her eyes away from the flames, a loud, long sigh escaping her mouth as she turned around and hastily left the dimly lit room.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her, when she began dragging numerous cushions and a white seat into the room. Draping the white sheet over the large ledge of the window, piling cushion upon cushion to make it more comfortable. Finally grabbing a book and sitting down once Jonas had entered the room.

The leaves brushed against the large window as Adriana stared out of it. The large tree outside the house seemingly swaying in the wind as she tried to block out the conversation going on behind her.

The window seat was surprisingly comfy, made up of a thin sheet and the several cushions she had piled upon it. A small book lay discarded by her feet, the dark leather cover contrasting against the white, cotton sheet she had draped across the window ledge.

"So, how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah asked from where he sat across from Jonas.

"Give me your hand." Jonas said, the sound of a knife cutting through flesh filling the room when Elijah put his hand in the witches offered one.

"You know," Adriana started, turning away from the window to look at the pair, unable to keep silent. "My method of finding people doesn't actually involve slicing through Elijahs hand and ruining a perfectly good knife. Have some love for the cutlery."

"I don't trust you Adriana." Elijah simply state department, ignoring her comment about the knife.

"Over eight hundred years." Adriana muttered quietly, turning her gaze back to the window with a loud scoff. "Over _eight hundred_ years, and all I get is a 'I don't trust you Adriana'. Nearly nine hundred years, even."

"Do be quiet Adriana." Elijah stated calmly, turning his gaze to the hissing woman. "There's no need to act so bitter."

Adriana scoffed once more, but fell silent none the less, deciding to ignore the rest of their conversation in favour of watching the world go by. Jonas' chanting filled the room, making her head, once more, snap to the table they sat at.

There was several moments of silence, Adriana stealthily got up from her seat and crossing the room to the table, leaning against it, careful not to touch Jonas, as she watched Elijah.

She reached out a hand to him, a worried fire flickering in her eyes as she watched him. The minute, however, her fingers touched his suit, Elijah's eyes snapped open, his own hand snapping up and grabbing her own out of instinct.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked.

"I know exactly where she is." The original answered, letting go of Adriana's hand and standing up. "Adriana, Slater's apartment. How long is it until we can get there?"

"Usually it would take five minutes." Adriana answered, following Elijah out of the door. "But I can get us there in two."

Adriana had been right, they arrived at Slater's house in two minutes on the dot. Both of them getting out of the car, Adriana raising an eyebrow at the numerous vampires waiting outside.

"You know what to do." Elijah said, both of them walking up to the vampires with an air of calm.

"This is where it gets good." Adriana grinned in reply, rolling up her sleeves and clearing her throat as Elijah walked into the building. "Hello boys."

They turned to her, their shoulders squaring and jaws as they slowly eyed her up and down. There was no more than three of them.

"I would leave." The tallest said, missing how Elijah just walked into the building, too distracted by the brunette who seemed to be no more than five feet tall, and even that was stretching it. "Wouldn't want someone as small as you to get damadged now, would we?"

The back handed accusation made a small growl escape her mouth, this is why she always wore heels, every one made a jibe at her height if she didn't.

The last straw though, was when he touched her.

That slime feeling was just plain awful.

She jerked back, quickly stepping away from them. Glaring as the men laughed a cruel sound.

"What's the matter little girl?" Another smirked, coming up against her. "Don't like being touched by the big bad men?"

If Adriana survived this, she was going to make Elijah's life hell.

Wait a minute, she was doing that already.

It took under thirty seconds for all their hearts to leave their bodies.

"How's that for a little girl?" Adriana stated, shivering to shake off that horrible feeling that was akin to being dunked in slime, the last heart dropping from her finger tips. "And, just for the record, in my time, and place in society, I was exceptionally tall."

It took her less then five seconds to locate Elijah, his voice bouncing of the hallway that she walked down, her flat shoes padding down the wooden floor. She was nearly knocked of her feet as Rose ran by her, seeming to be in a hurry.

"Rude." Adriana scoffed, Elijahs voice getting louder as she turned another corner. "We've been hunting her down for centuries, and she doesn't even drop by to say hello. People these days."

With a small huff, she walked further down the hall, voices getting louder and clearer as she went.

"For centuries now." Elijah stated, a small tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"He made a joke!" She exclaimed, rounding the corner and leaning on the door, surveying the several characters in the room. "The world must be coming to an end. Quickly, pigs must be flying somewhere."

"Do be quiet." Elijah stated, turning his head to look at her. "Who are you?" He asked turning to one of the vampires.

"Who are you?" The minion asked, stepping closer to him.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah stated calmly, gesturing a small hand. "This is Adriana."

"Who just got back from having surgery on your followers." She butted in, stepping next to Elijah and wiggling her bloody hands for the man to see. "I don't take too kindly for those who insult my height."

"They touched you didn't they." Elijah said, as more as a statement then a question.

"They insulted my height." She reminded, giving him a pointed look. "Then they touched me. You know that no one survives insulting my height. Why must you have put that on me by the way? The stuff truly does feel horrendous."

"Because you wouldn't behave." He stated to her, seemingly forgetting about the quivering man infront of them.

"No one died." She defended, rolling her eyes slightly.

"No." He agreed with a slight nod of his head. "But I was very close to killing them myself every time you brought them home."

"Now, now. Let's not forget about Katerina." She snapped, hitting a soft spot.

"Height." He snapped back, poking at her own weak point.

"Low blow, Elijah." She muttered, glaring at him. "Low blow."

"Do be quiet." He stressed.

"Gadly." She said sweetly. Throwing a sarcastic smile his way.

It was true, about her height, in flats Adriana just barely reached the top of Elijahs shoulder, receiving her many comments in the time before heels graced the earth.

"We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus." The man stammered, nervous to break their conversation, glancing over at Elena. "She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

Adriana opened her mouth to make a comment, only to be stopped by Elijahs voice.

"Silence, Adriana." He said, sensing she was about to make a comment that would get them into a tight situation. "We are here on business, no need to make matters worse with your cheek."

He turned back to the man. Taking in how terrified he looked. "Does anyone else know your here?"

The question made Adriana perk up, watching devilishly as the man shook his head.

"Then," Elijah smiled misleadingly. "You have been incredibly helpful."

Being the only one to see what was coming next, Adriana took a small step back. Watching with a gleam in her eyes as Elijah brutally ripped into the men's chests and ripped out their hearts. Exaggerating dropping them to the floor.

Their was a few moments of silence, Damon standing protectively in front of Elena, preparing to fight if necessary. Elijah looked between the two of them, before turning to Adriana with a meaningful look.

Without another word, they both turned around and left.

Adriana returned to the room she had been in earlier that day, shutting the door behind her with a quiet click.

The dancing fire had long since died. Yet the book still lay there, still open on that page she had dropped it on earlier.

Crossing the room dark to close the paper book, the bold title caught her eye.

 **Elix and Adara**

 **In Italy, at a small village near the coast, a abandoned villa from the 12th Century stands, it's ancient stones preserved by historians across the globe.**

 **It is a fairy tale around the village that a wealthy family once lived there, and their servant. The locals once believed they where vampires, feasting off the blood of the locals.**

 **This, of course, is ridiculous, but a common knowledge that has been accepted by many historians is that every so often, when the weather is right you can hear Italian bounce of the walls of that villa. And then, a blood curdling scream.**

 **The woman's voice is nicknamed, Banshee, because of how high she screams. Here is a rough translation of what she says: "Elix! Oh, merciful heavens! Where is everybody?"**

 **The unsheathing of a sword rings out, and that is when the screaming starts.**

 **Legend says that the voice belonged to a maid called Adara, whom was calling for her lover and master, Elix, when she was brutally murdered by a man who believed her to be, and the family she worked for, to be vampires.**

 **The sound of sobbing also fills the villa several hours later. A broken man calling out for his lover.**

 **I have no heart to tell you the full story, it is a sad one, one that rivals the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Elix and Adara, the original love story that turned into a tragedy with every page you turned.**

 **But for the sake of history, I will tell you the brief outline**

 **Adara was appointed by Elixs family as his personal maid. The family was mysterious, not speaking much of where they came from, the only record of them ever existing was in that town.**

 **Eventually they fell in love, which in that century was almost unheard off, but a brotherhood claiming to hunt down the supernatural mistook one of the wealthiest families to be vampires. So they killed them all.**

 **Unlike most women in noble society, Adara could only speak Italian. Elix not seeing the need as she rarely ever spoke to anyone that didn't speak Italian.**

 **This proved to be her downfall, behind the families back she snuck off to the church, taking classes to learn Latin. When she returned to the villa late that night, the family had been murdered by the brotherhood.**

 **As she walked through the villa, Adara was stabbed in the back by the same brotherhood that had killed the family.**

 **How, Elix managed to escape the knife is unknown, but it** **is him heard crying in the hallway several hours later.**

Adriana stared at the book for several seconds, a trembling hand reaching out to grasp the page.

"Wrong." She said with a hushed voice. Closing the book with an echoing slam.

She stared at the cover for several minutes, her breaths coming out shaky as she tried to block out the resurfaced memories of her arupted death. She took a deep breath through her nose, her knees buckling underneath her as she fell to the ground.

Shaking hands took a hold of the book. Brown eyes stared at it in grief and memory.

"You're wrong." She muttered, dropping the book like it hand burned her. "Wrong!"

"Adriana." Elijah said when he entered the room a couple of minutes later. "What you did today was-"

"Selfish and unregarding." She hissed, turning to him. "Yes. I know."

He nodded, turning around to leave before her voice made him pause in the door.

"Elijah?"

He turned around, watching curiously as she opened her mouth before shutting it again, deciding not to say whatever she was thinking.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered, turning back to the fire. "Just go."

Nodding, he left the room without a sound.

"You're wrong, you know." She stated, staring at the book by her feet. "This isn't a love story, it was never one anyway. It's a tragedy, it has been for nearly nine hundred years."

* * *

 **AN: Who else wants to know what's actually going on? What do you think is the background of Elijah and Adriana? What did Katherine steal to make Adriana so mad? Guesses are very welcome.**


	3. You Always Ruin My Fun

**AN: Chapter 3, is here you wonderful people. I did this all in one great big chunk, so I apologise if there is anything wrong with it. Fav, follow, review, do whatever you want, but enjoy!**

* * *

 **You Always Ruin My Fun**

* * *

 **In which Elena meets Adriana**

* * *

"Seriously? Writers?" Adriana gaped as they walked down the street, her heels clicking loudly. "They actually brought that?"

"You know small towns like this one, Adriana." Elijah said, smirking down at her. "They are always so desperate for attention."

"Writers..." She mumbled, kicking stones with her foot. "You know I'm absolutely terrible at writing, I've only known how to speak English for the past century."

"Well," Elijah stated calmly. "Luckily enough for you, you will be doing the research with me, not the actual writing. Now, can you behave?""Fine." She grumbled in great reluctance, glaring down at her black heeled shoes. "But I still say it would be so much easier on our behalf to just leave her be, and pull out Klaus' heart from behind as soon as he gets here."

"Good." He stated, stopping aruptedly and ignoring her comment. "Because we're here."

"Oh," Adriana stated, following after him as she admired the house, taking in its white paint and pristine porch. "I've got to admit, not bad. Not bad at all." She muttered, gently knocking on the door.

Surprising even herself, which was extremely rare, Adriana generally liked Jenna. She was like a breath of fresh air in her strict business lifestyle.

And; she was amusing.

"So," She had asked her when they where carrying boxes. "What's with you and Elijah?"

Adriana couldn't help but blankly stare at her for several seconds, nearly dropping the box when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Every single time." She wheezed, once the laughing had stopped. "Why does everyone we meet assume we're in a relationship?"

Since gender equality and the defines between upper, and lower class diminished, everyone Elijah and Adriana personally knew either: assumed they were in a relationship, just broke up, or were married. Never, _never_ were they classed as just friends or working partners.

"Well, for one." Jenna replied, opening the cupboard under the stairs to grab some other items. "You playfully bicker and argue with each other like an old married couple."

"One," Adriana stated with a slight mimic to her voice, carefully dropping her box by the door. "Technically, it's my job to argue with him."

"What are you ladies talking about?" Elijah asked, entering the room, Jenna throwing a small smile in Adriana's direction.

He knew exactly what they were talking about.

Thanks Jenny girl, you gave him an unwanted ego boost.

"Nothing." She replied hastily, shooting Jenna a playful glare.

"Anyway," Elijah said, a knowing smile on his face. "Adriana, I need your help with a box."

"Sure." She replied with a small shrug, feeling Jenna's eyes on her back as she walked out.

"What is it?" She hissed, once they were out of Jenna's earshot.

"Can't I just ask for your help?" He asked innocently, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I've worked for you for centuries." She pointed out, looking up at him curiously. "You have never, in all that time, just 'asked for my help'"

"Doppelganger." He stated simply, pointing upwards.

"That explains a lot." She muttered, hearing the doppelganger walk down the stairs. "Can we please give her a fright? Pretty please? Pretty please, with a big red, round cherry on top?"

"Don't act cute Adriana, we both know you aren't."

"Please?" She dragged out, giving her best impression of a kicked puppy.

"Is this all you actually ever think about think about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her ridiculous expression.

"Yes."

"Come along then." He sighed, walking a few steps toward the hallway where Jenna was.

"Where are you going?" She asked in confusion, her eyebrows raising ever so slightly.

"To shut you up." He said, holding out a hand.

"Oh, Elijah." She grinned, her puppy face disappearing instantly as she took his hand. "After all these years, you're finally coming around to my way of thinking."

"Do be quiet." Elijah replied, tugging her forward. Stopping outside the open door, the front of it hiding them from view.

"And by roped." She heard Jenna's voice say loudly from the other side of the door. "I mean very excited to participate."

The door closed, revealing her and Elijah to the doppelganger.

 _Good Lord,_ was the first thing Adriana thought as she got her first good look at Elena Gilbert. _I know their meant to look alike, but that's just ridiculous._

"Hey," Elijah said casually. "I'm Elijah. This is Adriana."

Not being able to help herself, Adriana let go of Elijah's hand and waved cheerfully to Elena, enjoying how she became even more scared with the simple move.

"Elijah and Adriana are in town doing research on Mystic Falls."

Elijah walked closer to Elena, holding out his hand, leaving Adriana to stand next to Jenna. Elena nervously shook his hand, her eyes flickering to a smiling Adriana as she did so.

"So," Jenna said cheerfully, walking towards the two, Adriana following closely behind. "You two are welcome to stay and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car."

"Or I could pick it up tomorrow." Adriana spoke up, her cheerful attitude remaining still.

"Don't trust her Jenna." Elijah loudly whispered to her, looking away from Elena. "She may be little, but she is fierce. She probably wants something."

"You hear that Jenna." Adriana stated with a huff. "After all these years he still doesn't trust me- and hold on one little minute here. Did you just insult my height? I'm certain I heard you incorrectly. You did not just insult my height."

"It sounds like a plan." Jenna laughed, humoured by their antics.

"See," Adriana smiled brightly, looking up at Elijah. "Jenna trusts me. You could learn something from Jenna over here."

"Well, we must be going." Elijah smiled, cutting the conversation short. "Thank you for inviting me into your home, Jenna; Elena. I hope to see you again sometime soon."

"Elena's your name?" Adriana asked, hanging back as Jenna escorted Elijah to the door. "It's very pretty." The doppelganger was squirming slightly now, making her smile even more widely. "It means light, doesn't it? Quite oppose to my name, Adriana, it means dark."

It was quite poetic if she thought about it properly. The Doppelgangers name meant light one, hers meant darkness, and the darkness hates when even a small candle is lit in its presence.

And just for how she looked, no matter how shallow she knew it to be, Adriana certainly didn not like Elena.

"Adriana." She heard Elijah call, snapping her away from her daydream.

"Gotta dash." She smiled at Elena, inner grumbling at how even the teenager was slightly taller than her. "It was nice meeting you." She said, following Elijah's voice to the door.

"It was nice seeing you Jenna." She said, stalling the blonde as Elijah got back into the house. "I hope to see you tomorrow as well."

"It was nice meeting you too, Adriana." Jenna smiled, surprising the small woman with a brief hug. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Adriana waved, stepping down the porch once she had shut the door behind her.

Walking slightly forward, Adrian started counting down in her head, keeping an ear out for everything going on in the house. Jenna moving boxes downstairs, chatting lightly as Jeremy walked downstairs, per instruction of Elena, who had just agreed to talk with Elijah.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Show time.

She had been looking forward to this.

Locating Elijah was simple, one of the upsides of having a magic bracelet, one that Elijah himself had given her in the early decade of the 12th Century.

It had been a thing to marvel at at the time. Servants were never given any form of trinkets by their masters, no matter how important they were.

The purpose of the bracelet was simple, it connected them. Gave each other a mental map to where the other was, the downside was: it was also Elijah's personal torture instrument against her.

Slaves where punished accordingly, Adriana had been no exception if she stepped to far out of line, though, Elijah hadn't used it since that one incident in the 15th Century, but that feeling of electricity running through the her veins frightened Adriana to no end.

Another downside: since the pure accident of her transition, the connection grew stronger. Whenever, for example, Elijah was daggered, Adriana would become a haunting ghost until he was undaggered.

A fast way she used to speed this up was to pester the hell out of Klaus until he gave in and undaggered him, just to shut her up.

Upside: to kill Adriana you had to kill Elijah, and since Elijah was immortal, and the White Oak Tree had burned down a thousand years ago, she fancied the chances of them both actually dying pretty low, if even possible.

Downside: Adriana couldn't leave Elijah, or be separate from him without his permission. The sole reason everyone that ever knew them stared how she and Elijah always came in a pair. You couldn't have one without hang to deal with the other.

Why didn't she just remove it?

She had tried, even went to several witches to try and undo the spell. But the magic had strengthened alarmingly over time, leaving the bracelet permanently attached to her wrist. The only person that could remove it was Elijah, and he wasn't going to do that anytime soon.

Pulling herself back to the task at hand, Adriana easily located the doppelgangers window. Look at that, she Evan has a tree outside it, well that made her job easier.

Quickly climbing the tree, and crawling across the branches Adriana tapped on the window, quickly clinging back to the branch as soon as she did, not liking how it swayed slightly with movement.

"Adriana." Elijah said, opening the window and holding out a hand. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, Elijah." She replied dryly, grabbing his hand, scrambling up and jumping when the unstable breach creaked. "Now, help me up."

With little strength on his half, Elijah pulled Adriana through the window. The small female suddenly finding herself sprawled along the doppelgangers carpet.

"Hello again, doppelganger." Adriana said, looking up as Elena stared down at her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Forgive the intrusion." Elijah stated, sitting at the window seat as Adriana stood up and sat on the other end of it, her feet kicking up so that her heels very nearly touched his thigh. "We mean your family no harm."

"And by that," Adriana said, calmly examining her nails. "He means he's going to stop me killing them, or you, if any of you get on my nerves."

"We are not killing anybody for no reason, Adriana." Elijah said, turning his head to her. "Nobody, do you understand me?"

Adriana let out a small moan of dissapointment. "You always ruin my fun." She complained loudly, leaning back further into the seat.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked, her eyes flickering between them.

"Because we don't want you to be taken." Elijah answered, shoving Adriana's feet of the edge of the bed once she started to kick him.

"Well, he doesn't." Adriana said, pointing at Elijah, as she brought her feet back onto the seat. "I, on the other hand, couldn't care either way."

"Adriana?" Elijah asked innocently.

"Yes?" She mimicked.

"Be quiet."

"Of course." She smiled, going back to picking at her nails.

"Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval." Elijah continued without a hitch. "If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and we can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you two are trying to do?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Let's just say our goal is not to break the curse." Elijah replied.

Seeing her confusion, Adriana filled her in.

"No." She said, meeting Elena's eye. "Without all the cryptic nonsense Elijah is saying. No, we're not going to take you, or kill you much to my personal disappointment."

"So, what's your goal?" Elena asked again, focusing on Elijah.

Worse than Slater, Adriana thought as she picked the dark bark out of her manicured nails, with all these questions the two could form a club. What would it be called? Ah. The questions that annoy Adriana the most. Meetings every Thursday at eight thirty, all welcome.

I wonder how many people would turn up...

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He only trusts those in his immediate circle." Elijah informed, glancing briefly at Adriana before turning his eyes back to Elena.

"Like you two?"

"Not anymore." Elijah said, lightly shaking his head.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" The doppelganger asked, raising her head slightly. "So you're trying to use me, to draw him out."

"Well, to do that we need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"Elijah," Adriana spoke up for the first time since Elijah started speaking. "She's a doppelganger, you know how they are always trying to get themselves killed."

"Shush, Adriana."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked, shifting her footing slightly.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead by the hands of Adriana." Elijah stated gesturing slightly to the bored looking female sat across from him. "And we would be taking you to Klaus by now. Instead, we're here and prepared to offer you a deal."

"I still don't see why we can't carry out that option." Adriana grumbled, glaring at her nails. "It sounds so much easier."

"Adriana." Elijah snapped.

"Alright, alright. I'm shutting up now."

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked, not commenting on what Adriana had said.

"Do nothing." Elijah stated, standing up. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right. You, Adriana, and I shall draw out Klaus together and we shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." " He said all of this while turning a page of a book on Elena's chest of drawers, Adriana having looked up at this point.

"And then what?" Elena asked, stepping torwards him as he turned around.

"Yes, Elijah." Adriana said, examining them both. "Do tell Miss Gilbert your marvellous plan, that I'm betting a very large sum of money will fail and blow up in your face."

"Then I kill him." Elijah stated, looking down at Elena.

"And there it is." Adriana muttered, turning her eyes back to her nails.

"Just like that?" Elena asked Elijah, both of them ignoring Adriana completely.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"Now, hold the phone." Adriana said, jumping up in her seat and strutting towards the two, making a T with her hands. "Time out here people. Are we seriously going to do this? Doppelganger over here," she said, jabbing a small finger in Elena's direction, "daggered you not even several days ago. I wouldn't trust her with my nail varnish, let alone a deal such as this!"

"Remember who's in charge here, Adriana." Elijah reminded lowly, staring down at her.

"Fine." She spat, glaring back. "But your not going to go around blaming me when they turn around and stab us in the back."

"How are you two going to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked after a few moments of silence, not sounding like she trusted them at all.

"I noticed you have a friend. Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. We have friends with similar gifts." Elijah replied, turning back to face the doppelganger.

"You know witches?" Elena asked in slight astonishment, and heavy disbelief.

"They prefer the term, warlock." Adriana corrected, glancing down at her feet before looking at Elena. "Being called a witch is slightly undermining in todays society, I do believe."

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you." Elijah continued. "So do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena said, surprising Adriana and making Elijah step forward slightly.

"We're negotiating now?" He asked, exchanging a look with Adriana.

"My boyfriend, Stefan, is trapped in the tomb with Katherine, and we will have a deal if you set him free but keep Katherine in there."

There was silence for a few moments, Adriana walking forward and resting a small arm on Elijah's shoulder, her message to home clear.

Whatever you decide, I will follow.

"We have a deal." Elijah finally agreed, holding out his hand to Elena, shaking it briefly. "Adriana?"

"On it." The brunette replied, bringing out her phone and texting Jonas a set of instructions. "Should be done within five minutes." She stated, pocketing her phone.

"We will be off then." Elijah said, walking towards the window. "Pleasure doing business with you." He stated opening the window.

"Bye bye now, doppelganger." Adriana waved, disappearing from the room faster than Elena could blink.

"We will collect Stefan personally." Elijah said, trying to calm Elena's worries. "Goodbye Elena."

And with that Elena was left standing alone in her room, staring in amazement at her open window.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Adriana comes face to face with Katherine again.**

 **Fact: Adriana's name does actually mean darkness in Italian.**


	4. The Emotionless One

**AN: Hello! Just a daily reminder that you're awesome. Have a nice day! (This chapter is full of conflicted emotions. You might laugh, you might cry.)**

* * *

 **The Emotionless One**

* * *

 **In which the truth is told**

* * *

 _Adriana sat in the villas garden, looking up at the sky as rain continued to pour down, dropping down onto the world around her. The feeling of the warm Italian spring rain put a smile of her face as she stared up at the rolling grey clouds above her._

 _"Adriana." Elijah exclaimed, looking very concerned as he stared down at his rain soaked maid._

 _"It rarely rained at Lord Dominicos manor." The very human Adriana explained, smiling up at him. "It is nice to just sit here and savour the feeling, before it goes once more."_

 _"You will get ill." He reminded her softly._

 _She only laughed, looking up at the rolling clouds above her once again._

"I don't know why we're actually doing what she told us to." Adriana complained, more like whined, as they walked torwards the tomb. "Why can't we do this after the sacrifice? Leverage like this could help us a lot you know."

"I will stand by my word to Elena, Adriana." Elijah said simply, not even looking at her as he talked, "You of all people should know that."

Adriana bit her lip, trying desperately to keep it in. But, none the less, she stopped and grabbed his arm anyway, pulling him to a small stop.

"I'm worried, okay?" She admitted reluctantly, her eyes flickering to the tomb just a few miles infront of them. "I promised to myself a long time ago the neither of us will get hurt, and I have a strong feeling that this will blow up in your face. And I don't want to be held responsible when it does."

"Adriana." Elijah said calmly, grabbing her hand that rested on his arm. "While I do understand your worry, this may be our only chance to kill Klaus. The doppelganger and everyone involved needs our help. So we are doing this to gain their favour."

He let her hand drop to the side, but didn't move for several seconds his eyes scanning her for anything she might say in contradiction.

"You dare say one word about this touchy-feely moment we're having here." She stated with a small hiss to her voice, gesturing her hand back and forth between them as she spoke. "Then I'll personally rip out your tongue. No matter the consequences."

"Of course, Adriana." Elijah laughed softly, walking into the tomb.

 _"Adriana." Elijah's voice echoed through the castle. "You can't_ _be mad at me still."_

 _She remained silent, not moving from the window seat that gazed upon the acres of garden they had around the manor. Rose bushes climbing high on the walls, as if too trying to escape the place the bled betrayal and jealousy._

 _"Adriana." He sighed in relief as soon as he saw her sitting by the window. "Talk to me, please."_

 _"I have nothing to say." She stated, her Italian voice sounding rough after crying._

 _"Listen Adriana." Elijah said gently, talking her small hands in his. "I know you are mad about what Katerina did."_

 _"She took it." Adriana stated firmly. Her voice raising louder with each passing word. "That little Bulgarian thief took what was mine!"_

 _She broke down then, a hand closing in on her open mouth, sobs breaking out and her body shaking as she sank to the floor. The world seeming to blur as tears spilled and streamed down her cheek. Large splashes of water falling onto her deep red dress._

 _Elijah sat beside her, not taking advantage of her moment of weakness, instead he allowed her to fit her small head into his neck, feeling how some of the salty droplets ran down his neck as she sobbed._

 _"It's going to be okay, Adriana." He hummed softly, resting his forehead on her hair as she spoke. "It's going to be okay."_

 _And for that one moment, for one tiny moment, amidst her own confusion and loss, Adriana believed him._

The tomb was dark and dirty, which made Adriana immediately regret wearing designer heels.

The dirt got down the side of your shoes, making it really uncomfortable to even take another step forward, and the dark made seeing, even for her, difficult.

All that kept her from turning around was the fact Katerina was at the end of this dark desolate tunnel, naively waiting, just sitting there waiting for Adriana to wring her back stabbing throat and shove a well earned wooden stake in her cold, dead heart.

She soon picked up their voices. Bouncing of the stone walls like a tennis ball, getting louder and louder as they went.

Time to make someone's century, and not in a good way.

Elijah entered first, as casual as always in his suit. It was when she heard Katerina (or was it Katherine now? Name changing was incredibly confusing) gasp 'Elijah', did she make an entrance.

"And don't forget about me. I am the one most remember, after all." She sang innocently, coming to stop by Elijah. "Buonsera, Katerina."

"Adriana." Katerina gasped, as if someone had been choking her, a look of disbelief on her face as she looked between the two.

"Good evening, Katerina." Elijah said, repeating what Adriana had said in English, greeting her with a nod. "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."

"A very good sense." Adriana agreed with a Cheshire Cat like grin on her face. "A very good sense, indeed."

"Your release has been requested." Elijah informed, turning his head to Stefan, Adriana keeping both her eyes on Katerina.

Stefan and Katerina exchanged a look.

"What?" The younger Salvatore asked, looking beyond confused.

Oh, dear. Was the first thought that ran through her head. Stupidity is a genetic thing then, must get it from his older brother.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain." Elijah explained. "However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I."

"We're stretching it a bit far calling her 'lovely', don't you think Elijah?" Adriana asked innocently, smiling widely as Elijah shot her a look that was crossed between amusement and anger.

"Please," Elijah said, turning back to the two. "Come."

"I can't." Stefan said with a hint of irritation.

"Yes you can." Elijah contradicted. "I've had the spell lifted."

Stefan slowly and cautiously walked out of the tomb, really slowly and too cautiously.

"Hurry up." Adriana said impatiently, tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist. "I know we're immortal and all, but time is precious and we haven't got a lot to spare."

Once Stefan was out, Katerina tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for her, Adriana had been expecting this. As soon as she tried to run, Adriana appeared infront of her. Blocking of her path completely.

"What's the rush?" Adriana asked cheerfully. "I believe it's time you and I catched up. It has been; what? Nearly five hundred years?"

"As for you however," Elijah said, he too turning to Katerina. "You should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are."

"You're free to go." He said, turning back to Stefan. "Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine."

"Stefan, no." Katerina begged, trying to look around a smirking Adriana. "Please don't let them leave me in here."

"Goodbye Katherine." Stefan said simply, walking past Elijah and leaving the tomb.

"Ooh." Adriana breathed with a snicker. "Betrayal from a loved one, maybe there is such a thing as Karma."

"Adriana." Elijah warned, calmly walking towards the two.

"Well, I see you two haven't changed a bit." Katerina sneered, looking between the two. "Still as close as ever."

"And Katerina, you are still as pitiful as ever." Adrian mimicked with a smirk. "Where is it?"

"What makes you think I still have it?" Katerina asked, raising one of her eyebrows in question.

"Where is it?" Elijah asked, his pupils growing smaller with compulsion.

"I sold it off for money." Katerina said in a detached voice, the compulsion doing its magic. "I haven't had it for centuries."

But those six words were all it took to send Adriana Mafiay into a fit of rage, her brown eyes darkening drastically and a shadow seeming to form on her face.

"What?" She asked lowly, glaring at Katerina as she spoke. "Do you want to repeat that?"

"You heard me." Katerina spat, giving her own glare in return.

"You thief!" She shrieked, loudly, feeling Elijah hold her back when she lunged forward. "You wait until Klaus finds you, then I will personally make sure your little thieving fingers are cut off your lying hands!"

"Calm yourself, Adriana." Elijah whispered gently.

"I don't see why I can't rip out her petty little throat." Adriana hissed, trying to lunge towards a smug Katerina. "We would be doing Klaus a favour."

"We can't." He denied, pulling her back.

"Why not?" She asked, watching with anger as Katerina retreated into the tomb. "Someone needs to kill that little whore and be done with it."

"Klaus will not be happy if you kill her Adriana." He reminded, dragging her to the entrance of the tomb.

"Well Klaus can deal with it." She stated, kicking and thrashing, trying desperately to get out of his grip. "Don't tell me you still care for that whore."

Her reply was cold, empty silence.

"Oh, I don't know why I'm surprised." She hissed, falling limp as soon as he let her go. "It's always the same with these brother playing sluts you seem to hold in such high regard. Same pretty brown eyes, and soft chestnut hair."

Elijah was staring at her. Not saying anything as she scrambled off the dirt path.

"Time for a reality check, Elijah. The doppelgangers have made some sort of agreement across those deep eyes you seem to keep falling into. And do you know what that agreement is? It's to mess with brothers. And the sooner you realise this Elijah, the better we all will be."

She went to jab a finger at him, but was caught by surprise when he suddenly grabbed her hand, holding it in such a tight grip that she could hear several bones break beneath his fingers.

"I don't know what has been running through your head lately, Adriana." Elijah snapped, not loosening his grip on her hand. "But your hate for doppelgangers has made you into an emotionless machine."

"I'm the emotionless one." She scoffed, nearly popping her hand out of its socket when she ripped it away from his grip. "You're obsession to get back at Klaus has made you just as unfeeling as me, maybe even more so."

"What happened to you, Adriana?" Elijah asked, not breaking the mini staring match they were having. "You're not who you used to be."

"You can only push something down so many times, before you realise it is broken." She spat, glancing back at the tomb. "Don't pretend you're any different. You have changed into a cold machine, when was the last time you expressed how much you cared Elijah? A century is it?"

"You may be emotionless, you may pretend you don't care." Elijah said, being the voice of reason like usual. "But if anything ever happened to you Adriana, I would never forgive myself. Because underneath that cold, desolate mask of yours, you're still that little girl who wanted to make a better life for herself."

"Cry me a river, Elijah." Adriana stated, throwing her hands in the air. "Your heart warming speeches are not going to change anything."

"No, there not." Elijah said with a nod. "But somehow, against what you might say, they make me believe that somewhere, there is my Adriana."

If this had been centuries earlier, she would have forgiven him in the blink of an eye, accepted his gift and would speak nothing of it again; but that was a long time ago, and Adriana wasn't that person anymore.

Yet again, neither was he.

"You're not my Elijah." She argued, raising her head in defiance. "Not anymore."

"But you're still my Adriana."

She didn't say anything, she wanted too. But something stopped her, like a barrier between her and him. A barrier that had been there for five hundred years.

Whoever said nothing ever changed was a pitiful liar. Everything changes. People you are close to leave, and the plants eventually die off for good.

Yes, everything changes, even them.

Most people described Elijah and Adriana as the strangest couple to ever walk the Earth. Even though, once upon a time, they weren't.

Time changes everything. That was what Adriana thought as the cup of dark coffee slowly turned cold and stale in her hands, her brown eyes reflecting the raging fire before her as she took a sip.

"Which of us is the emotionless one?" She laughed to herself, taking another sip. "I'm not sure if I know anymore."

 _"Come," Adriana said, patting the grass beside her. "Sit."_

 _He sighed a long breath, before reluctantly sitting beside her._

 _"When I was younger." She started, looking up as the sky above them started to clear, revealing the million of glittering stars above them."I would look at the rain and think the sky was crying with me, with all the girls I lived with. You may not think, with your grand upbringing, how we children, born into this life are truly treated."_

 _"How?" He asked, generally curious for he answer._

 _"You were counted as extremely luck if you got passed even a day without being beaten into silence." Adriana answered, not taking her eyes of the sky. "Most girls would come back with bruised throats and shredded back, and that was just if we cried. So, every time it rained, a lot of us would just sit out side and crying silently in our bundles, trying to keep warm in our thin, tattered dresses while the rain dropped free with our tears."_

 _She laughed dryly, having a slight strain in her voice as she continued._

 _"Every time we did that, the slave trader would look at us oddly and demand we get back to our beds. But we were thankful for that small moment, where we could cry like the children we were and pray for the next rainy day."_

 _She turned and smiled at him, worry still in her eyes though._

 _"What this part of my life taught me, Elijah, is it is okay to cry. To be the small innocent child we all actually are, just for several seconds."_

 _"I am not an innocent child, Adriana." He denied, looking everywhere but her. "I have not been for a very long time."_

 _"No one is born a monster." She reminded. "Just like how no one is born evil. Once, no matter how long ago that may be, we were all innocent. No one can just be born a master, we do that to ourselves."_

 _"You continue to baffle me, Adriana Mafiay. Is there no end to you good nature?" Elijah asked, smiling when she threw her head back and laughed._

 _"Is there no end to your ever ending compliements, Lord Elijah?" She asked, making him smile ever so slightly._

 _"They are not compliments if they are true."_

 _She stared at him for a long time, before grabbing his hand and pulling them both up off the damp grass._

 _"We must be going." She said, in her ever pleasant nature. "We have an appointment with the Lord of the next village tomorrow. No?"_

 _"How you manage to keep track of all this information, I will never know." Elijah replied, linking her arm into his as they walked back to the villa._

 _"What would you do without me?" She giggled, following him into the villa._

"It's raining." Was all Elijah said as he sat across from her.

"The sky is crying." She muttered, putting her coffee on the table. "Why are you here Elijah?"

"Wondering if you had found the answer yet." He said simply, looking towards the window as rain ran down it. Leaving race tracks of water on the clear, frosty glass.

"An answer to what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"To which one of us is the emotionless one." He answered, dragging his eyes towards her.

"I don't think I know anymore." She answered honestly, looking away from him, to the window, watching as the rain drops raced each other down the window, others joining in on their attempts to be the first one to run away from her sight.

"Neither do I, Adriana." He answered simply, he too turning his head to the window.

And that is how the stayed, all through the night, watching the rain and the world go by.

 _A seven year old Adriana clustered in with the other girls. Everyone trying to keep in hurdles as they were marched to the selling platform. She had seen other girls go, some smiling brightly at their freedom, others crying at their further capture._

 _That was something every girl here prayed to their deities for, a better life. Though anywhere could be better than this._

 _"Move it you penniless sluts." The seller roared, they did not know his name, most did not actually care. He demanded they call him Master and make themselves into whoring sluts for his own pleasure._

 _Most who did please him, and brought him penny upon penny stayed, the pretty ones were trained to be his bastard of a sons new shiny toys which he got more off once he broke the last ones._

 _The ones left over, the unwanted female children of his slutty slaves, were sold at the market for further profit._

 _One of those females was Adriana herself. Daughter of Lina Mafiay, whom one of the sellers personal toys, but Lina, using her beauty to an advantage, made the mistake of dabbling too much with other men eventually ending up pregnant with her._

 _She had eventually died in childbirth, delivering her to this dreadful place._

 _It's going to be okay, she thought trying to calm down as slowly one by one, the girls were dragged onto the stage._

 _It's going to be okay._

 _That was when she felt a rough, fat hand grab her skinny arm and shove her onto the stage._

 _Bids started to be called out, the numbers rising slowly, she could hear people muttering the number of different voices diminishing as the number rapidly grew higher._

 _It's going to be okay, she comforted herself, hanging her head low as the load slam of wood against wood rang through their room._

 _"Sold." A loud voice boomed over the open space. "To Dominico Salvatore, for 683 silver pieces."_

* * *

 **AN: Well, that happened...**


	5. The Karma List

**AN: I'm sorry this one took so like no to update *fiddles with fingers* it was my birthday this week, and all your support has been literally the best present ever. 30 follows already, that's awesome! Hugs to everybody!**

* * *

 **The Karma List**

* * *

 **In which we have a pencil, for some reason...**

* * *

 _"Next." The executioner called out in his strong voice, not even slightly muffled by the black cloth that covered his whole face, making Adriana flinch from wher she stood in the wooden stands._

 _"Can we go now?" She asked with watered eyes, touching Elijah's arm from where she stood beside him. "I wish to leave."_

 _"I am afraid not Adriana." Elijah sighed, taking her hand in his, holding it lightly as yet another group of criminals walked to the hanging ropes._

 _"This is barbaric." She whispered hoarsely, gripping tighter on his hand. "Why should we have to watch such an inhumane spectacle?"_

 _"Because it is expected of us." Elijah answered simply, staring at the line of bodies that stood on the raised platform, the rope of death wrapped around all of their necks._

 _"But why? What is the purpose of this monsterous form of slow death?" She asked, stepping closer to him as the priest called out yet another prayer._

 _"I do not know." He answered, turning his eyes to her as the final line was called out._

 _"And may God have mercy on your soul."_

 _The snapping sounded and Adriana screwed up her eyes, not wanting to see how all the strangled screams sounded and how they all kicked, trying to escape the noose they were suspended by._

 _It was in that moment, as the crowd began screaming and crying once more, that Adriana realised how cruel the world could be._

Adriana Mafiay: A nine hundred year old vampire, an assistant, a person who kept a very long list of people Karma had missed out. It started with Dominico Salvatore and ended with Katerina Petrova.

Elijah was somewhere in the middle of it, but probably held the award for being crossed off, and added again the most times.

Oppose to a common belief, Adriana did not hate doppelgangers, just prominently disliked them; quite a bit.

Okay, maybe, just maybe, she did hate them.

This, once again, made her take all the dislike she had and blame it all on Elijah, she was an expert at pointing fingers. In some way of looking at it, it was his fault though. He was the one that dragged her along to this armpit of a civilisation just because of some back handed, and unbelievably far fetched rumour that the long lost doppelganger might live there.

And what does Elijah do? Goes chasing after this 'might' like a puppy chases his tail; needlessly!

And let's not get started on the fact that Salvatores had somehow wormed their way into being one of the almighty 'founding families'. Which were somehow still extremely important today, and they said the division between classes had been long since diminished...

Mystic Falls obviously didn't get that very important memo.

This place had too many types of people Adriana disliked to be just a coincidence. It was as if there was a big, red flashing banner at the entrance saying: **Welcome to Mystic Falls. Where you get s** **pecial privileges if you're someone who is related to someone else that Adriana has passionately hated. We hope you enjoy your stay in our social prejudiced town!**

And who do we blame for dragging her to her own personal hell?

Elijah.

We blame Elijah.

So who do we annoy for the remainder of our stay?

Elijah.

We annoy Elijah.

"Why are we going to this tea party, again?" She complained as they drove, looking out at the window to the blurring outside as they drove. "I don't even like tea, it's all going to be about showing off, formal chatter, and people staring at me strangely because they think I have some form of a growth stunt."

"They don't think that, Adriana." Elijah tried to console as they neared the drive of the house.

"They do!" Adriana very almost shrieked in apparent frustration. "I've had people guess my height to be around four feet, before. I am an extremely respectable five foot and half an inch, thank you very much."

"Do you remember the back story?" He asked, trying to avoid the ever touchy subject of her height. Pulling the car into the driveway and getting out before she even had a chance to speak.

"Are you avoiding the question?" She asked, as he opened the door and let her out. "You're avoiding the question, aren't you."

"Be quiet, Adriana." Elijah muttered lowly as they reached the house.

In response, Adriana 'accidentally' pressed the bottom of her five inch heels into his foot, smirking slightly as Elijah somehow kept a straight face as the heel ripped through his foot, but the only thing left behind once she drew her heel away, was several drops of blood at the end of it and one tiny, minuscule hole in his shoe.

Adriana was positively sick of everyone deciding to degrade her, just because of her height. For that very reason, she decided that she did not like Mayor Lockwood very much.

"So, Adriana." The Mayor said, talking to her as if she was a small, delicate child. "Why don't you tell me how you got roped into helping Elijah?"

"I was the new student from Italy." She smiled sweetly, trying to ignore the woman's condensing look. "I ran into Elijah at my university."

If you can't kill them outright, kill them with sugary kindnesses with toppings of raindbows and unicorns. Fluffy unicorns.

If vampires, witches and werewolves can exist, Adriana wouldn't be surprised if she ran into a unicorn on a flying stroll through the magical forest of enchanted fairies.

Okay, maybe she would be surprised.

"She hated me at first." Elijah added with his own smile, going along with the fake backstory they had spun. "She still does a little bit."

"Only when you annoy me." She teased with a laugh, her white teeth gleaming in the light. "It's not my fault if that happens to be the majority of the time."

The Mayor laughed with them, her eye flickering between the two as she opened her mouth to say the dreaded question.

"Have you two been together for long?" She asked, making Adriana fall silent.

"Three years." Elijah smiled, his eyes gleaming as Adriana shot him a small look of confusion.

 _Oh no, he didn't!_ Was the first thing that rang through her said, even her own thoughts sounding like a sassy teenager as they clicked their fingers.

 _Just you wait,_ was the second. _I'll get you back for this._

 _Seriously?_ Screeched the third, and final one, loudly. _Again?_

"And you're not even engaged yet." Mayor Lockwood asked, glancing at Adriana's left hand, as if expecting a ring to magically appear on her finger.

"Not our style." Adriana said brightly, linking her arm with Elijah's, discreetly kicking him in the heel. Hard. "We're happy as we are, right Elijah?"

"Of course." Elijah stated, smiling down at her. "Besides, you never know."

"How did you meet, exactly?" Miss. I- ask- too- many- questions- for- my- own- good, asked.

"I was just minding my own business." Adriana started, recalling the back story quickly. "Talking to a sweet boy from one of my language classes."

"Oh please, Adriana." Elijah interrupted, with a roll of his eyes. "You were obviously flirting with him."

"He's just jealous that I've never called him adorable." Adriana staged whispered to Carol, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"I am many things." Elijah said with a frown. "But I'm not adorable, nor am I jealous."

"Of course, sweetheart." Adriana disregarded with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, I turn a corner, and this guy appears out of nowhere, suit and all, and walks straight into me."

"You walked into me, Adriana." Elijah pointed out, glancing at Carol whom was looking at them like a source of entertainment while sipping the vile liquid some dared call a drink. "Don't believe half of what she says."

"You tell the story of our life then." Adriana said with a huff. Rolling her eyes dramatically.

"As I stated earlier, she hated me at first. Even more when we found out we were in the same History class."

"You didn't like me very much either." Adriana defended.

"I thought you were was a raging Italian brat." Elijah agreed, turning his head to her with a nod before turning back to Carol. "Unfortunately for both of us at the time, we were partnered for a very important project, forced to work together for a full five months, and it all seemed to kick of from their really."

"Excuse me." Adriana said with a huff, planting one hand on her hip. "Did you just call me a brat? You did not just call me a brat."

Her statement was ignored completely.

"That's wonderful." Carol smiled politely. "Now, what is the book you are planning on writing?"

"Yes." Elijah said, smiling as Adriana unlinked her arm from his, letting him grab two China teacups off a passing tray, giving one to her with a hidden smirk.

Numerous swear words ran through her head like a broken record as she took a small sip of the vile slime.

"A book of the traditions of small towns, and most importantly their cultural connections to the area. Adriana is my language translator and assistant." Elijah exclaimed, also taking a sip of his tea.

"In other words: he just wanted to have an excuse to drag me in on his escapades." Adriana laughed, once again sipping at the law breaking drink.

"I don't need an excuse to do that, Adriana." Elijah reminded, a slight tinge of teasing in his voice.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book?" Carol asked curiously. "There's such a wealth of history there."

"No," Elijah smiled, sipping at his tea. "I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's another reason why I'm here." Adriana beamed, her eyes brightening slightly. " To make sure he doesn't drift of track."

"That's fascinating." Carol smiled, taking another slip of tea. "Damon." She suddenly greeted, looking at someone behind them.

"Carol." Replied the Salvatore in question.

 _Oh great, now the even more annoying Salvatore is here, first tea and now this. It couldn't get any worse._

"What a surprise." Carol greeted formally, as both them kissed each other on the cheek in greeting.

"Elijah," Carol said, gesturing to the man in question, not noticing how Adriana looked visibly offended at not being introduced. "I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families."

Come on! Being one of the founding families can't be that important. Talk about social prejudice.

It took everything in her power not to start jumping up and down and waving her hands around just so someone could acknowledge her.

Damon hummed dramatically, turning to look at Elijah. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah acknowledged, shaking Damon's offered hand.

"And you are?" Damon asked, turning to Adriana.

"Adriana." She stated, scanning him up and down. "I'm the translator on this expedition."

"My girlfriend." Elijah filled in, stepping slightly closer to Adriana as he did so.

"Really?" Damon asked, his alarmingly blue eyes flickering between them. "Could I have a word? I believe the Salvatores could be an" he paused for a second, "excellent source of information for your research."

"Of course." Elijah said, gesturing towards the back room. "How about we have a word."

They all entered, Adriana shutting the door firmly behind her.

"What can we do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked, turning towards the Salvatore.

"Well, who pixie here is could be a good start." Damon asked gesturing to Adriana, making the brunette growl lowly.

"What did you just call me?" She hissed lowly, but not moving from where she stood by the door.

"Who muddled up your pixie dust?" Damon muttered, not backing down.

"I wouldn't." Elijah sated, putting a hand between them. "We have more important matters to discuss."

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon started over, stepping back slightly from the two.

"Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh yes," Adriana spoke up, leaning further into the wall. "We heard how you had a little problem controlling the strays."

"I'm sure you did pixie, seeing as it was your witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome." Elijah said calmly, stepping forward ever so slightly.

Damon sat down on the desk, looking to arrogant for Adriana's liking.

 **"** Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here." The Salvatore said, watching the two with the eye of a critic.

 **"** Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to us." Elijah disregared, gesturing to Adriana as he turned towards the door. "Adriana, if you could show Mr Salvatore the way out."

"Certainly." She replied simply, stepping forward only to find Damon had used his speed to appear infront of Elijah, effectively blocking the way out of the room.

 **"** Not good enough."

Elijah grabbed Damon, pushing him into the wall, holding him by his neck.

"Finally we're getting somewhere." Adriana sighed, giving a slight roll of her eyes as she calmly walked forward.

Damon tried in vain to grab at Elijah's throat and change their positions, but Elijah, being stronger by far, stopped his hand in its tracks not looking like it took much effort.

 **"** You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah said, dropping Damon's hand but still holding him to the wall. "How dare you come in here and challenge me."

 **"** You can't kill me, man." Damon choked out. "It's not part of the deal."

Screw the deal, was all that ran through Adriana's head as she reached for a nearby pencil. I can't think of a more better time to break it.

Oh, look. A pencil.

 **"** Silence." Elijah stated, holding out his hand to Adriana, who dutifully placed the pencil into it.

With one quick movement, the piece of stationary was shoved into Damon's neck. The Salvatore let out a cry of pain as he was dropped to the floor, his hands becoming bloody as he ripped the pencil out of his neck. Staring at Elijah as he wiped his hands clean with a handkerchief.

 **"** I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Elijah stated, dangling the handkerchief in front of Damon, Damon hastily grabbed it, placing it on his wound.

 **"** The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." Elijah stated, turning to Adriana. "Adriana, if you could."

"Of course." Adriana replied, stepping forward and grabbing Damon by his arm, marching him out the back way.

"What are you to him, midget?" Damon asked as they walked. "You don't seem the type."

"I am his assistant." She answered simply, trying her best to ignore him.

"So you're his slave." Damon said in realisation, "look midget, we can help you, if up you tell us how to defeat Eli-"

Damon was cut off as she shoved him into the wall next to the way out, holding him tightly by his shoulders as she stared up st him.

"Look Salvatore." She spat, pressing hard on his bones. "I do not need your help, I don't even want your help. My dislike for you has just increased rapidly to hate, I am no lowly slave boy, I have more importance in a strand of my hair than you do in your whole body. So, don't ever think you know anything. You think you know loyalty? Obviously you have never met an Italian maid such as myself."

"Is that a threat, fire pixie?" Damon asked with a choked laugh.

"No." She stated, opening the back door and shoving him out of it. "It's a warning."

With that said, she turned around and shut the door loudly, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked away.

"Crazy pixie." Damon muttered, adjusting his shoulder with a slight click.

Adriana mentally noted to add Damon Salvatore to her Karma list.

 _She was helping in the kitchens when she heard it, the cook had been running low on staff so she had offered to be at her assistance in her spare time._

 _She had just visited the pantry, but she stopped aruptedly when she heard them whispering about it, their plot._

 _A plot to kill the Lords._

 _Elijah and his family had been away for that very week, that was why all the servants were on edge, trying their best to get every minor detail about their return banquet perfect._

 _"We should slip poison into their wine, a sleeping potion in Rebekah's, no one would know it was us, we can swoop in and grab her before anyone realises anything is wrong."_

 _"That is the most excellent plan, my master." Another slimy voice purred, getting louder as they neared the main hallway. "A most excellent plan to free our beautiful Lady Rebekah."_

 _Quickly ducking into a nearby room, Adriana watched carefully as they walked past her._

 _Lord Francesco and his servant, Fino, whom had come to stay two weeks prior. Slimy men, with a now an even slimier intention._

 _They wanted to kill the Lords and kidnap Lady Rebekah._

 _They wanted to kill Elijah, and kidnap Rebekah._

 _She looked at Rebekah as if she was a younger sibling, growing close to her over her trips when Elijah asked her to do her hair one day._

 _Apparently, or so Rebekah said every time she called for her, no one did her hair better._

 _"Not on my watch, sweetheart." She muttered as soon as they were gone, slipping out of her hiding place and running back to the kitchen, a plan already formulating in her head._


	6. The Loyalty Of A Maid

**AN: We're getting to the exciting bit now people! Oh, I was so chuffed to write this one. 'Cause this is when it starts to get good *jumps up and down in excitement* Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Loyalty Of A Maid**

* * *

 **In which we have a dinner party**

* * *

 _"Elijah." Adriana whispered, running forwards as the Lord hopped of his stallion, nearly falling over when a tiny brunette ran into him._

 _"I missed you too, Adriana." He laughed, spinning her around in a circle before placing her on her feet._

 _"Adriana!" A female voice exclaimed, a soft hand gently grabbing her arm. "You must do my hair for tonight's events."  
_

 _"Of course, Rebekah." Adriana laughed, easing herself out of the blondes grip. "I will do it so not even the goddess Venus could compare to your beauty."_

 _While on the outside she was happy and smiling, Adriana was a bundle of neves inside, Francesco and Fino were planning a murder, and she could either let it happen and be free from ownership, but lose Elijah and Rebekah in the process._

 _Or, stop it and save them, and remain trapped in the process._

 _Decisions, decisions..._

"Where in all of hell and earth have you been?" Was asked as soon as Elijah placed a foot in the door that night.

"Calm yourself Adriana." Elijah replied calmly as the woman advanced on him, looking more like an angry fairy then anything else with her heels off.

"You can't just go off disappearing like that." Adriana exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air with a loud sigh. "I thought something had happened."

"Oh, Adriana." Elijah laughed lightly, brushing past her. "Were you worried about me?"

"I was not worried." Adriana denied, quickly turning on her heel and following him, a scowl forming on her face.

"Whatever you say, Adriana." Elijah smiled, grabbing a book off the desk and opening it.

"Elijah." Adriana snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Elijah?" Still nothing akin to recognition on his face. "Oh, for heavens sake." A page is turned. "Pay attention to me." She whined, stamping her foot on the floor.

"Did you just stamp your foot?" Elijah asked, looking up from the book.

"It got your attention though." She said smugly, a victorious look on her face.

"Sometimes I question your true age, Adriana." Elijah muttered lowly, abandoning the book to stare calmly at the brunette. "What is it you want?"

"Klaus has been spotted." She answered professionally. "It will only take a few hours, if it hasn't already, for the news of the doppelganger to reach him through the vampire grape vine."

"Sit down, Adriana." Elijah answered, gesturing to the chair opposite him as he sat down.

"What?" Adriana questioned, raising an eyebrow at his behaviour.

Usually, she would stay standing, tell the news, and leave. What was he up too?

"You do know the basis of such a primary function." He said, gesturing to the chair once more. "Sit."

Cautiously, she sat down, glancing around as if an axe murderer would turn the corner at any minute.

"How was your day?" He said casually, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Fine." Adriana dragged, eyeing him with suspicion. "What is the purpose of this idle discussion, we seem to be having?"

"Adriana," Elijah tutted slightly, sinking into his chair. "Always thinking the worst of people."

"How can I believe in someone, if they have given me countless reasons not to." Adriana stated, she too lying back in her seat.

"If you do not like me Adriana," Elijah stated, waving his hand to the door. "Then why do you not leave?"

"Aside from the fact, that I physically can't?" She snapped holding up her wrist to show the golden bangle. "Well, someone's got to look after you."

"And you think that someone's yourself?"

"It's what I've been doing my whole immortal life." She said with a grimace, standing up from her chair. "Now, may I leave?"

"You never answered my question though." Elijah calmly said, his disapproving gaze making her sit back down.

"I'm in a town full of the people I dislike the most." She spat, sitting up right in the chair. "How do you think I am?"

"Yes," Elijah said, clicking his tongue in thought. "The Salvatores."

"I have enough reason not to trust that family." Adriana hissed, bolting up from her chair. Turning around and stalking out of the room, not waiting for his approval.

He didn't stop her, just watched her go with a sad glimmer in his eyes.

"Jenna!" Adriana smiled, when they met up with Jenna the next morning. "How are you?"

"You missy." Jenna whispered, smiling back at her. "You have been keeping secrets."

"Whatever do you mean?" Adriana asked, truly confused with what Jenna was saying.

"You told me that you weren't dating Elijah." Jenna whisper shouted, glancing at Elijah. While he put up a look of confusion, Adriana could tell he was very close to laughing.

Thank you so much for the support, she thought. Mentally rolling her eyes at his behaviour.

"I didn't want you to see me as that sort of person." She replied softly. Mentally smacking herself across the face for sounding so pathetic. "No one would have know if it wasn't for Elijah blabbing to the Mayor."

"Can't I be proud of my girlfriend?" Elijah said, announcing his presence. "So, Jenna. What are you showing us first?"

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna replied, bringing out a map to show them.

"Ah, the Fells. One of the Founding Families." Elijah mused, stressing the ending of his sentence.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"My research showed me, with the help of Adriana's brilliant translation skills, that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, I think it was. Adriana?"

"Yes." The Italian grinned. "Salem, Massachusetts to be precise."

"Massachusetts?" Jenna said in shock. "As in the witch trials?"

 **"** Which means the ever lauded founding families... didn't actually found anything." Elijah said, smiling at Adriana.

Take that Salvatore. Score one to Adriana.

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial." Jenna huffed, Adriana nodding with her.

"Yes, they are." Elijah agreed, his eyes flickering towards Adriana before resting on a man coming towards them.

Great, another person that we may have to kill if this all backfires.

Oh, the joy.

"Elijah, Adriana this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman." Jenna introduced, Adriana nodding to him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah and Adruahere through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?"

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners." Elijah replied, linking his arms with Adriana. "Some say, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna cheered happily, walking torwards the direction her car was in.

"Alaric Saltzman." Elijah stated, turning towards the man. "So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna." Alaric reminded, glancing towards Adriana who scanned him suspiciously.

"You don't have to be jealous. Adriana, no matter how childish she may be, is the only women I even considered to keep beside me. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." Elijah said, patting Alarics shoulder as they walked in the same direction Jenna went.

"Right." Alaric muttered, Adriana scoffing as Elijah turned to her.

"You obviously need to take your own medicine." She huffed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Whatever do you mean, Adriana?" Elijah mused, staring at her in curiosity.

"Now, let's see here." Adriana said, counting of the incidents with her fingers. "Summer, the twelfth century."

"You got yourself poisoned." He countered, shaking his head at the memory. "I could not have a poisoned maid."

"Winter, late twelfth century." She retaliated. "The taverns boy."

"Your heart has no place for little boys Adriana." Elijah said, his smile widening as they walked to Jenna.

"Jenna!" Adriana cheered as they got closer. Her heels clicking on the pavement when she unwrapped herself from Elijah.

"Adriana." Jenna mimicked, handing Adriana a nearly ruined book held in a plastic pocket. "Thought you might want to have a go at this. If found it tucked into one of the corners of the attic. It must be really old."

"Twelfth century at least." Adriana agreed, carefully turning the book over in her hands. She nearly choked on air with what she saw.

There was a mark on the leather cover, a largely decorated humming bird, it's wings spread with flight, it's body slightly arched. What made Adriana gasp quietly was the name etched into the leather in Latin a feather drawn underneath them, the words themselves only took her several moments to translate.

Adriana Angelo Mafiay.

Elijah peered over her shoulder, the glimmer in his eyes confirming that he too recognised the book.

"How can you tell?" Jenna inquired, looking at the book.

"See this," She said, pointing to her own name. "It's in Latin, but the leather an the imprintation make me believe it is slightly older. Hence, twelfth century Italy. It explains the leather. Obviously someone with quite a bit of wealth."

"That's amazing." Jenna breathed, making Adriana's smile grow a fraction.

"Thank you." She said politely, gently holding the book to her chest. "I'm looking forward to searching through it."

How did her book find its way to the Gilbert's attic?

"Ah, there's Jenna with pixie and her boyfriend. Hi." Was what Damon said as they walked towards their table.

"Hey, guys." Jenna greeted.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today."

Yeah, I guess you could say that.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric said, hastily putting money on the table and leaving.

Jealous, sang through Adriana's head as she stepped by to let him get past, only for Damon's toy to interrupt them.

"No," she said, making everyone turn to her. "You know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" He asked it innocently, but that tone of voice ran through all the Salvatores.

What do you have up your sleeve, Salvatore?

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Toy confirmed, smiling brightly.

What is that girls name? Andromeda, Andrea? Oh, Andie...

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric started, only to be interrupted by Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm free." She said in her normal bubbly attitude.

"It'd be a pleasure, me and Adriana would love to come." Elijah said charmingly.

"But Elijah," Adriana trailed off with worry, holding up the bag with the book in. "I have to study this book. Remember?"

"You can study it before the event, Adriana." Elijah stated, turning towards the rest. "I'll see you all tonight. Adriana."

"See you all tonight." She nodded, hurrying after Elijah.

The sound of plastic gloves being snapped on filled the room as Adriana carefully removed the book from its small, clear bag.

"I remember you." She muttered, setting it down on the table. "The question of the day is: How did you get in the Gilberts attic?"

This very book had been given to her as a gift, from Elijah in the years she was still human. She had been ecstatic to receive such a thing, the leather bound book slowly becoming part of her every day life. She had been heartbroken when she found it missing, as if part of her life had been taken away.

She gently opened the cover, admiring its condition for being hundreds of yeas old. She remembered this book as the one she thought she had lost, it was only when she had turned the last page, did she realise something was wrong.

Something was written on the last page, something that was not in her handwriting.

 **This poor girls tragedy hits my heart in the most unwelcome fashion.** It read, the hand much clearer than her own.

 **I wish to find her, my dear Adriana. To rescue her from that horrid family she resides with. If this ever finds its way back to sweet Adriana, she must know, that I am coming for her. I shall search to the ends of Italy until I find, and rescue, her.**

 **Stay safe, dear Adriana.**

 **Ethaneal. C**

She dropped the book as if it had burned her, staring at the name with shocked eyes. No, running on repeat in her head.

She only knew one man with that name, one man that would be lovesick enough to right that into her diary.

"Good evening." Elijah greeted as Damon opened the door to them several hours later.

"Thank you for coming." Damon said, opening the door a tad bit wider when he saw them standing there. "Please, come in."

"Just one moment." Elijah said, staying put while Adriana stared Damon down. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

 **"** No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." Domain denied, stepping out the way.

"Well, that's good." Elijah hummed, the sound of Adriana's heels clicking of the walls as they entered.

"Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and Adriana will kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Damon forced out, making Adriana raise an eyebrow is suspicion.

"Jenna!" She grinned, walking towards the delightful human. "How are you?"

"It's nice to see you too, Adriana." Jenna laughed, bringing the tiny woman into a hug.

"You look amazing." Adriana said brightly, pulling away from the embrace.

"Thank you." Jenna grinned back, leading her towards the table. Elijah following closely behind.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon." Jenna started, when they all sat around the table later that night, Jenna pouring out the wine. "But according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

"Do tell." Damon inquired, a small hum to his voice, that stupid facial expression forming on his features.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah informed, taking a bite of the food.

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna said, leaning towards Adriana, who laughed lightly from where she sat opposite Elijah.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie said from where she sat next to Jenna, it had only taken Adriana ten seconds to guess what was hidden by that scarf of hers, another five to get proof of it.

Yep, Damon's toy.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon stated, turning to Elijah.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Adriana dear, could you pass the..."

"No mentions of masscares and burnings at the dinner table." She fake scolded, pushing him the pepper. "That was our agreement."

"Something I never agreed to." Elijah replied, raising his glass to her.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna laughed, raising her glass to take a sip.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said, leaning forward.

"But isn't that most of history." Adriana answered, turning to him. "All one big ghost story to scare us into our beds."

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

What is with all his stupid expressions?

"You know, a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah said, glancing towards her as he spoke.

"Of course." Damon agreed.

Adriana did not like were the direction of this discussion was going.

"Jenna," She said happily, taking a sip of her drink. "You will never believe what I found in the book you gave me."

"The secret to life." Jenna said jokingly.

"I wish." Adriana sighed, setting down her glass. "I was right with the date, it belonged to an Italian maid, who came to a rather awful end."

"What happened?" Andie asked, leaning forward.

"Being a journalist, I'm sure you have heard of Adara and Elix." Adriana said, watching her eyes glitter with recognition and Elijah's staring holes in the side of her head. "If the owner isn't lying, and my friend in London gets back to me in time with the scan, the book belonged to Adara herself."

"I barely managed to drag her away from it." Elijah chuckled, making everyone laugh.

 _The celebration was in full swing._

 _People were gathered in groups, chatting and laughing, while the servants carried silver platters filled with the range of the newest treats from all corners of the globe._

 _Adriana had been stuck with the freshly juiced wine, carrying the jug with expert form and attending to all corners of the room, coming to everyone's back and call._

 _"Everyone," Lord Elijah's voice called out, a soft chime filling the room. "Thank you for coming. Now, a drink for this very occasion."_

 _Everyine raised their glasses, but Adriana could only watch as Elijah raised the glass to his lips._

 _"Excuse me!" She called out, making everyone halt in their steps as she hurried to the head table. "I just thought you would like to know, that the wine that was served to the head table, has been poisoned." The sound of several glasses breaking filled the air as the attendants lost their grip on them. "By Lord Francesco himself."_

 _Several more shatters rang through the air._

 _"Adriana," Elijah said under his breath. "What do you think you are doing?"  
_

 _"The girl is lying." Lord Francesco shouted, forcing his way through the crowd, Fino shuffling closely behind him. "Who says that she and the rest of our slaves didn't plan this amongst them."_

 _"You were invited here, Lord Francesco." Elijah shouted over the noise that gradually grew louder. "I will not have you insulting my maid."_

 _"What does she have to prove her crass statement?" Francesco screamed, making the whol hall fall into a dead silence._

 _All eyes turned to her, she could see Francesco and Fino grinning in an ill sense of glee._

 _"You have a lot to learn about maids, Lord Francesco." Adriana stated slowly, sneakily grabbing Elijah's glass from infront of him. "And you have a lot to learn about our loyalty. You will never find anything stronger."_

 _In one quick movement she brought Elijah's glass to her lips, swallowing a mouthful._

 _"See," Lord Francesco stated, gesturing to the maid harshly. "She is fine."_

 _As if on cue, Adriana let out a choked sob, scratching at her throat in desperation. The colour in her cheeks rapidly failing while her lips brought on a blue tinge. Her eyes watered, her throat closing up, making her unable to breath._

 _Help me, her eyes spoke as they locked onto Elijah's. Please! Help me!_

 _"Adriana." Rebekah gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, Klaus next to her shoving his drink away._

 _Elijah ran forward, all the guests starting to scream in dismay, catching Adriana as she fell to the ground._

 _"Adriana." He whispered in desperation, watching as her eyes slowly shut. "Adriana!"_


	7. The Revenge Of A Master

**AN: *rotates neck* This one was so fun to write, even if a little difficult, but I am so proud of the ending of it. And, oh yeah, 50 follows everyone! In just seven chapters! That's just absolutely amazing, this is my Easter gift to you all.**

* * *

 **The Revenge Of A Master**

* * *

 **In which Adriana was right**

* * *

"Does anyone care for some cognac, I have some saved for special occasions." Damon said, standing up from his seat.

"None for me thanks." Alaric stated. "Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie said, when Damon glanced at her, making Adriana raise an eyebrow in suspicion, exchanging her own pointed look with Elijah

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah stated, throwing down his napkin, Adriana appearing next to him."I like you." Andie replied, pointing to him with a small laugh.

Out of the corner of her eye, Adriana saw Jenna hand some plates to John.

"Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" She asked, John taking the plates and walking of without a word.

"Would you care for a drink, Elijah?" Damon asked, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Sure." Adriana shrugged, never one to refuse free alcohol.

"Men only, sorry pixie." Damon smiled smugly, making the gears in Adriana's head whirl faster.

"I think it's best Adriana comes." Elijah softly demanded, as if he was talking to a child. "Leaving her alone with so many men in the house, is a discomfort for both her and me."

"Adriana will be fine." Damon persisted, talking as if Adriana wasn't in the room.

Now hold on one minute here people.

"Have you ever stuck your and in a pile of this slime?" Adriana asked casually, resting a hand on her hip. "That is what it feels like to touch any man without permission you _bastardo di Dio._ "

Bastard of God, Adriana was quite proud to actually apply it to someone.

"No, Adriana." Elijah demanded holding up his hand. "Will you be kind enough to give us a minute?"

Without waiting for a formal answer, Elijah disappeared with Adriana.

"What do you think you are doing, Adriana?" Elijah hissed when they appeared outside, shoving her into the wall.

"Saving your ungrateful ass." Adriana hissed back, pushing herself off the wall. "There's something odd going on here, to odd to normal oddness for this weird town."

"You find everything in some way suspicious, Adriana." Elijah stated, glancing back at the house.

"And how many times has that saved your life?" Adriana asked innocently, but a hint of malice still lingered in her voice.

"Remember who is in charge, Adriana." Elijah growled, stepping closer to her.

"Oh, you're playing the big bad master now." Adriana said with a roll of her eyes. "Well, don't come growling and hissing to me when you actually get hurt."

"Don't play cute." Elijah spat, their noses almost touching as he leaned down to her.

"What can I say?" She shrugged, a light tone to her voice. "I'm adorable."

"This is not a time to joke, Adriana." Elijah said, leaning back. "We both know you're not anything of the sort."

"How dare you." She gasped dramatically, placing a tiny hand on her heart. "You hurt me right down in the deep, dark pits of my dead, rotten heart."

"I never realised you even had one." Elijah said, in one of his rare sarcastic moments.

"Oh, Elijah." She sighed dreamily, reaching out and patting him lightly on the cheek. "Finally, we're coming around to the same way of thinking."

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon said, as he poured their drinks.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah asked keeping a wandering Adriana in his sights at all times.

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon replied, handing Elijah a class of scotch.

"We're not that close." He said, taking the glass and turning around to examine the books.

They have quite the collection, don't they." Adriana said, walking up next to him. "I even found a copy of that dreaded Twilight novel, just a few shelves from here."

"That is the funny thing about books, Adriana, before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah whispered to her, making her laugh slightly, the glass raised to her lips.

"I know that Eljah." She said, rolling her eyes. "Writing was the craze of the century when I was born, and still only rich and powerful men could do it."

"Another one of the reasons you were my maid, for many centuries." Elijah laughed slightly, tipping his glass to her. "You kept on persisting me to teach you how to write."

"At least I didn't ask you to teach me English until a few centuries later. I still don't know why you persisted on not teaching me it until the late nineteenth century."

"Because I knew once I taught you it, you would never shut up."

"Gentlemen, Adriana, we forgot about dessert." Alaric said, pratically running in through the door, Andie following behind him.

"Very well, Elijah." Adriana smiled warmly, putting down her glass and accepting his offered hand.

"Adriana." Elijah trailed off, twirling her around as they left the room, handing Damon his glass as they went. Andie walking behind them with a small glance at Damon.

She wasn't the only one to glance at him though, as she walked out Adriana threw Damon a look, one that very clearly stated: _Try anything and I'll rip your throat out myself. Agreement be damned._

"Sorry guys," Jenna said when the three of them entered the room, "dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food."

"It's fine, Jenna." Adriana laughed, taking the nearest seat, Elijah sitting next to her, her bright, fake, smile fading into a stern face as soon as Jenna left the room.

"So, I know this is a social thing, but I-Iwould really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie asked, sitting across from Elijah.

"I'd love to answer." He answered calmly.

"Great, that's so great." Andie said happily, smiling brightly at him, turning her head when Damon and Alaric entered the room. "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?"

"Elijah, Adriana, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle slash father?" Damon asked out of the blue.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah

"And just when I thought my familiy was complicated." Adriana said, crossing her legs under the table.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon babbled on, turning to look at John.

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the; you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." Andie, standing up in her seat and walking over to help Alaric.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John said, speaking in one of his rare moments that night.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena." Elijah said in a tone that made Adriana sit straighter in her seat. "I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again."

"Okay." Andie said, returning to her seat with her notebook. My first question is when you got here to Mystic-"

That was when Elijah starting screaming.

Adriana stood up aruptedly at the sound, her sudden movement causing her chair to skid back slightly. Everyone else standing around her, watching as Elijah's face slowly turned a deathly shade of grey, black veins pulsing up in his neck. Then, it all just stopped, Elijah slumped forward and Alaric pulled the dagger out.

 _Thank you Jupiter,_ was the first thing that Adriana thought. _He will wake in a few minutes._

 _Oh, damn it all to hell._ Was the second thought, the small gathering watching in confusion as she fell to her knees and started coughing violently. Falling to her knees with a light thud on the floor, everyone watched her carefully as a red, blood like, liquid spewed from her lips, coming in thick clumps and fallong to the floor, she too starting to turn a dark shade of grey.

"You better run, boy." She said hoarsely, raising her weak head to look at a confused Damon. "You know what's more terrifying then the loyalty of a maid? The revenge of her master."

With that, dark veins began spreading up to her neck. Her arms becoming to weak to hold her up, and her tired eyes shutting slowly. Her arms gave way, making her fall to the floor with a slight roll, her head landing mere millimetres away from the blood. Her eyes fluttered shut last, veins spreading to them with a vengence.

The last thing to leave her body was hearing, sight and smell gone and her sense of touch waning.

"Look, I don't know, nor do I care what just happened to Adriana." Alaric was saying. His voice sounding far off and hazy. "But get rid of them before Jenna comes back with dessert."

They put them in the cellar.

They put them in the _cellar._

Adriana didn't know why she was surprised.

Little boys never did know, or learn, any respect to their elders.

"Adriana." Elijah's voice snapped, harsh anger evident in his voice.

The sudden sound made Adriana jerk into a sitting position, glaring up at Elijah when she recovered from the sudden movement.

"What did I tell you?" She laughed dryly, shakily standing up from where she sat. "I told you they would do this someday, but did you listen to me? No. So, ha! Two points to Adriana."

"Are you done, yet?" Elijah asked, adjusting the sleeves of his suit.

"Yes." She replied with a breath, both of them disappearing from the house before anyone could notice.

"What happened?" Jonas asked, when they returned to the house.

"We need you to find Elena." Elijah seethed, a splash of blood noticeable on his suit.

"Now." Adriana snapped, walking in after him.

It was pathetically easy to find them.

Come on, seriously though. If you had a witch friend, you might as well have her at least put a cloaking spell on the place.

"Here we are." Adriana said, staring up at the house, she and Elijah emerging from the forest.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question when Elijah crouched down and picked up some stones that lay by her heels, stepping away from him when he stood up.

A few silent moments past, Adriana heels clicking on the rocky tarmac and the sound of stones shuffling through Elijah's hand was all that sounded. Until Elijah sharply threw them, the mere force of the stones as they hit the door broke the wooden object off its hinges.

Due to recently waking from death, quite literally, her vampiric hearing was a bit off, so she couldn't quite exactly her what Elena was saying.

Okay, it was well off, but details.

"You know," Elijah said, walking so he stood right infront of the entrance, Adriana clicking beside him. "I might not be able to enter this house, but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out. Adriana on the other hand..."

Elena tentively came out from behind the wall, her arms crossed over her chest protectively.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." She said nervously, walking forward to where they stood.

"The deal is off." Elijah stated, not moving from his relaxed position.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena said.

"Sweetheart," Adriana scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "You think we are going to come to your beck and call, greatful you gave us another chance? Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't work like that."

"Besides," Elijah reminded gravely, stepping up the step. "You have nothing left to negotiate with."

A moment of dead silence filled the air, before Elena pulled out a dagger. Causing Elijah to look amused and Adriana to roll her eyes.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elena said, sounding very sure of herself.

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah replied, glancing at Adriana as if to confirm this was really happening.

"No, he won't. " Elena admitted. "He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before, promise me. You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

"That is the most ridiculous deal I have ever heard." Adriana said, a slight huff to her rich voice.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm we're going to have to call you on your bluff." Elijah added, nodding slightly with Adriana.

Elena breathed out. pointing the knife to her stomach and sharply stabs herself with it screaming in pain and falling to the floor as she did so.

Elijah ran forward, stopping by the door when he realised he wasn't invited in, while Adriana stumbled back, her mouth agape in disbelief.

"Doppelganger got guts." She whispered, almost tripping over her own feet. "I'll give her that."

"No!" Elijah screamed, when he came to a stop by her door. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"Give me your word!" Elena said in pain, holding her stomach to try and keep the blood in.

"I give you my word." Elijah gave in, catching Elena when she limped out of the house boundary.

Only, when Elijah caught her, she shoved the silver dagger in his heart.

And Adriana cast a look of confusion for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Damn it.

Elijah quickly turned grey, Adriana stepping to the floor when he fell sprawled near the tips of her toes.

"Little tip." Damon said, making them all look at him, Adriana starting to cough into her hands. "Don't pull the dagger out. How long you got, pixie? Couple of minutes?"

"If I'm lucky." She said dryly, her fingertips coming away red. "It's because I'm fighting it, but I've got something to do first."

Quickly, for someone in her state, she appeared crouched before Elena, grabbing her chin with her blood stained fingertips.

"Now, you listen carefully doppelganger, because I'm only saying this once. I don't like you, doppelgangers have always brushed me the wrong way, but you're lucky, because I like you a hella lot more than your ancestors. That, and my decade old respect for Elijah is the only thing stopping me from taking this whole mess into my own manicured hands." She said it clearly, looking deep into her eyes as she spoke, Stefan and Damon watching carefully of she made any threatening move, her skin turning a darker shade of grew with every passing word. "Don't underestimate me. I may be tiny but I'm the one that made Shakespere write 'She may be little but she is fierce'."

With one final glance at the Salvatore brothers, Adriana coughed violently her legs bringing her up and shuffling back, before she callopsed onto the ground, her grey body falling next to Elijah's.

 _"Everybody out." Klaus said, standing in his seat. His temper rising when nobody moved a muscle. "Now!"_

 _Everyone seemed to jolt away from a dream then, Lords grabbing their Ladies and hurrying to the exit, the villas servants scrambling like rats to the kitchens below._

 _Elijahs steely gaze kept Francesco trembling in his place, the hate in his making the Lord weak at his knees. Fino stood by his Master, confusion and fear evident on his slimy face._

 _There was a cold, dead silence for several minutes, Elijah setting Adriana on the ground with great care._

 _"What did you do to her?" Was asked finally, the quiet words falling from Elijah's lips._

 _"A mere poison." Francesco said, straightening his back and putting as much strength in his voice as he could. "It's not as if you can't get another maid."_

 _The temperature seemed to drop dramatically, Elijah slowly getting up and walking towards the low Lord like a predator stalking its prey._

 _"Will she survive this 'mere poison' as you put it?" Elijah asked lowly, stopping several feet from Francesco, his body blocking any view he would have of Adriana._

 _"With the tiny amount she swallowed, I would suspect so, though with the amount of days it would take for her to even dust the shelves, I would throw her to the streets right now."_

 _"You speak so lowly of my maid, why?" Elijah said, a sharp, deadly tone to his voice. Any being with sense knew that Lord Francesco was already dead with the way he was speaking, it was such a shame the pathetic mortal himself didn't have any._

 _"Because she is a maid, another filthy rat that can easily be replaced. Something to throw away when you have finished playing with it." Francesco stated, Fino nodding along with him._

 _Oh, look at that, the slave was dead now too._

 _Red began seeping into Elijah's vision his perfect self control fading away with every word spoken._

 _"What was your intent with poisoning us, Lord Francesco?" Klaus asked from his seat, his own voice sharper than the edge of a blade. "Surely it couldn't have been just for the glory."_

 _"To gain Lady Rebekah's glorious hand, of course." Francesco stated like it was obvious, throwing a slimy smile in a horrified Rebekah's direction. "And what better way to do that then get rid of her protectors and gain all their land myself."_

 _"So," Elijah started again, wanting to clarify the situation. "Not only do you poison my maid, but you also planned to kill me and my brother and also take my sisters hand in the process."_

 _His voice got increasingly louder with every passing word._

 _"It is not like you are actually dead, and that the maid can't be replaced." Francesco said, waving of their lives like a soft breeze. "But, about your sisters ha-"_

 _His words were cut off when Elijah slammed him into the wall, the strength of it making large, spider web cracks form in the wall. Elijah had finally had enough of Lord Francescos flippant behaviour towards Adriana's life._

 _"Lord Francesco." He hissed, the veins around his eyes darkening and his canines growing down with a slice, tightening his grip on Francesco's neck. "We formally invited you into our home, out of the goodness of our hearts, only for you not only attempt to assassinate and marry my family, but also gravely threatened the life of my maid. For that reason, you are sentenced to death."_

 _"She is a slave." Francesco choked out, scratching at Elijah's non-moving grip on his neck, barely managing to breath. "She is nothing you can't replace. She is no different from any other."_

 _"No." Elijah growled out, near crushing the mans neck. "She is mine, and that makes her different."_

 _A large snap was heard, and Lord Francesco fell to the ground. His eyes bulging and his mouth open in anguish._


	8. The Stag, The Swan, And The Dragon

**AN: This chapter is mainly filled off flashbacks circling around a certain time, also some good old fashioned Elijah and Adriana bickering, as well as a glimpse of a child like Adriana and a surprise from her past. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Stag, The Swan, And The Dragon**

* * *

 **In which we learn what happens when Elijah is daggered**

* * *

"What did I say? I told you this would happen."

"Be quiet, Adriana."

"No." Adriana hissed, following after him as he paced what they had come to know as their purgatory. "The only reason we're in this mess is because you refuse to listen to me."

"Shut up, Adriana." Elijah shouted, stopping his pacing to turn to her. "For one second, can you just be quiet?"

"Fine." Adriana said, twirling on her heel and strutting into the distance.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked, watching her leave with a confused expression.

"Away from you, you arrogant prat!" She called to him, not stopping to turn around.

"Where in purgatory, Adriana. You're not going to get very far before circling back to here." Elijah said, speaking as if she was a child.

"Watch me!" She screamed, her heels digging into the dirt as she walked away.

 _Adriana awoke several days after the incident with Francesco._

 _She found, when she opened her eyes, that she could not see._

 _"Elijah!" She called into the darkness. "Why is it so dark?"_

 _"Adriana." Elijah called back, she could hear him perfectly just could not see him. "What are you saying? It is not in anyway dark."_

 _"Then why can I not see you?" She called once more, feeling his hands take hers. "Elijah, where are you? What's happened to me?"_

 _"It's going to be okay, Adriana." Elijah whispered gently, bringing her up into a sitting position. "It's going to be okay."_

 _"Is it?" She asked, her head twisting around the room. "Where are you, Elijah? I cannot see where you are."_

 _"I'm here, Adriana." He answered, bringing her into his chest. "And I'm not going to leave you, not ever."_

 _"Never is a very long time." Adriana muttered into his shirt, tightening her child-like grip on the silky material._

 _If Adriana could see, she would notice a small tear of inner pain slide down Elijah's cheeks._

 _She eventually did have her sight return, only a month later, once Elijah had pulled a few strings with the local witches of course._

 _Not that Adriana knew that._

"Stupid, stubborn brat." Adriana muttered, stomping through the sandy wasteland. "Of all the people in the world I have to stick with, it had to be him. Didn't it?"

Sand was kicked high into the air, Adriana crossing her red tainted hands over her dress.

"Of course, it did." She muttered, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Because the Gods hate me."

She did eventually circle back around to where Elijah was sitting on a lonesome rock, not that she'd ever admit he was in some way right.

 _"It is very adorable, to watch." Rebekah sighed in one particular banquet the next summer. "To see him run after her in such a way."_

 _"See whom, Rebekah?" Elijah asked, taking a sip of his drink._

 _"Adriana and Jacob, the bakers boy, of course." Rebekah giggled, causing Klaus to stop eating immediately and Elijah to choke on his drink. "It is so cute how he begs for the scraps of her attention, running after her like a lost puppy."_

 _"Why, Elijah. Isn't your maid called Adriana?" Klaus asked innocently, smiling down at his plate. "Is it, I wonder, the same person?"_

 _"Why do you think we haven't seen her these passed weeks, Nik." Rebekah giggled once more, stopping suddenly when Elijah stood up from his seat. "Elijah? Where are you going?"_

 _"To find out why I'm seeing less and less of my maid, over the past several days." Elijah said, walking to the entrance of the household. "Excuse me for a moment."_

 _"Two days." Klaus said out of the blue, once Elijah had left._

 _"I'm sorry?" Rebekah asked, turning to him._

 _"The maximum time it'll take, before they find poor Jacobs dead body."_

 _Adriana was in the garden, her dress brushing against the floor as she ran after the butterfly, her arm outstretched, trying to get it to land in her hand._

 _"Lovely Adriana." A strong voice called out, breaking her from her drift away from reality. "The Gods favour me today, for I see you in all your innocence."_

 _"I do not wish to deal with you today, Jacob Drago." Adriana said firmly, picking up her skirt and hastily walking to the villa. "Why must you persist your hopeless quest?"_

 _"Oh, but who would I be without my Swan?" Jacob cried, falling to the grass and clutching his heart. "I cannot bear the pain! It will haunt me to my grave."_

 _"Get up, Jacob." Adriana sneered, leaning over his body. "You're causing a scene."_

 _"The pain!" Jacob cried, clutching his chest. "I see a light at the end of the tunnel. My last wish, before I leave this barren earth, is for my majestic swan to kiss me, then I shall die a very happy man."_

 _"I will give you the pleasure of my lips, Dragon." Adriana said, kneeling next to his head, resting to fingertips under his chin to bring his face closer to hers. "When hell itself freezes over."_

 _"Adriana Angelo Mafiay." A voice called, another figure stepping into the garden. "Where are you?"_

 _"Elijah." Adriana smiled happily, dropping Jaobs face and scrambling to her feet, walking straight into the Lords open arms. "I did not expect to see you here at this hour, why are you not at the banquet?"_

 _"Is it a crime to see my maid?" Elijah asked playfully, his expression turning cold and his jaw clenching shut once he saw who lay in the grass mere meters away from them. "And who is this?"_

 _"I'm Adriana's courtier," Jacob said, not recognising the man before him. "And you are?"_

 _"You are not, in any way, my courtier Jacob." Adriana huffed, stepping next to Elijah. "This, is Lord Elijah, I work for him as his personal maid."_

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Elijah." Jacob said stiffly, not sounding in any way sincere._

 _"Rebekah is looking for you," Elijah stated turning to Adriana. "I believe her current maid still does not do her hair to a satisfactory standard."_

 _"I will go immediately." Adriana nodded, a professional sense of pride in her voice._

 _"Goodbye, my swan." Jacob called after her, a soft expression on his face. "How much?"_

 _"I'm sorry?" Elijah asked, looking down at the boy, noticing how Adriana had wandered away from hearing range._

 _"I wish to marry Adriana, as she has no family, it is your duty to accept a suitors payment." Jacob said, bringing a sack of coins away from his belt. "So, how much is enough to marry the women."_

 _"Adriana, is not for sale." Elijah stated firmly, shoving the small bag away from his sight. "The fact that you think she is, makes you not worthy of even her mere presence, let alone her love. Besides, you would only cage her, trap her in a place she does not wish to be."_

 _"And you wouldn't?" Jacob asked rudely, trying to appear confident infront of the powerful Lord._

 _"No." Elijah stated simply, following after Adriana without a backward glance at the boy. "Not as much as you."_

Purgatory was, in all ways, boring.

Elijah and her would sometimes spend multiple decades in silence, not wanting to admit the other was right with the situation they had faced before being stuck there.

Luckily for Adriana, as she was in that period of time very dead, she had the ability to, well, haunt.

"Oh, hello me." Adriana muttered, staring down at her desiccated body with a tilted head, finally sick of Elijah's prescense. "I should really get us a new hairstyle."

That, was when she noticed something was wrong.

The dagger was moving, and Elena was holding it down.

Now, wait a minute, hold up and back track a few seconds, Elena would never wear anything that slutty...

Hello Katerina.

"Finally, we're actually getting somewhere." Her voice echoed around the room, making Katerina look at her. "Now, you look like Elena, but the clothes and the way your sneering beg to differ, Katerina. Hey. " She waved casually, as if it was a normal thing to appear above your desiccated body.

"Can't I just get rid of you?" Katerina sneered, leaning on the dagger once it started lifting again.

"Nope." Adriana popped, swaying back and forth on her feet. "Quite a conundrum you've got yourself into there, care to explain?"

"Care to help." Katerina asked, watching Adriana tilt her head in consideration.

"No." She said finally, sitting down next to her body. "Not really."

"Italian brat." Katerina muttered, pushing down on the blade.

"Heard that." Adriana sang, her chin resting on one of her hands. "Why don't you give up? You look pretty tired."

And then, the struggling stopped.

"Aw." Adriana moaned. "I was just about to start selling tickets."

A pile of wood was thrown near the door, making Adriana smirk and Katerina to shout: "Damon!"

Adding to Adriana's childish, and slightly sick, excitement, a wooden make shift stake ran itself into Katerinas stomach.

"Katherine." Damon said in confusion, coming to the door. "Pixie?"

"Salvatore." Adriana waved excitedly, when Damon saw her sitting by her own dead body. "Did you miss us already?"

"What happened?" Damon asked, pulling the stake out of Katerina.

"Me! Me! I know! I know!" Adriana giggled like a child, waving her arm in the air like a maniac.

Damon eyes fixated on the moving dagger, quickly getting up and walking towards... Was that a flame thrower?

That better not be a flame thrower!

And he was pointing it right at her gorgeous dead body.

Adriana did not stick around to find out what was happening after that.

"Elijah." She called, shimmering into the wasteland with a shout "You're paying for my next designer skirt."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll find out later."

A light fire burning crackle sounded, and both of them turned to see a patch of ground next to them that had caught fire.

"But yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"What happened Adriana?" Elijah asked, stepping away from the patch of ground.

"You really don't want to know."

 _"Adriana, run away with me." Jacob asked her After three months, the stars giving light to his beautiful face when he turned to her._

 _"I cannot do that, Jacob." Adriana sighed, looking down at her hands. "I have a duty here, a duty to-"  
_

 _"To Elijah." Jacob spat with jealousy._

 _A cool Autumn sea breeze blew past them, making Adriana's long chestnut hair blow towards the villa._

 _"I do not know why you do not wish for him to learn about us, he has been one of the kindest Masters ever." Adriana said gently, not understanding the resentment Jacob held for Elijah._

 _"Right." Jacob seethed, kicking at the stones. "Too kind in my opinion. Please Adriana, I ask of you to not break my sorrowful heart, please, run away with me. Please."_

 _Adriana stepped back, noticing how the situation was getting out of hand._

 _"No, Jacob." She said firmly, her expression becoming worried once she glanced at the lightening sky. "Elijah will wake any second now, I must leave."_

 _"No." Jacob cried out, latching onto her arm. "Please, Adriana. Please."  
_

 _"Jacob." She whispered, trying to tug her arm out of his grip. "Let me go, please, you're hurting me."_

 _"Let go off my maid, Drago." A rich accent demanded, giving Adriana the opportunity to rip her arm out of his grip and stumble away from Jacob, a look of terror seeping into her eyes._

Adriana sat next to Elijah, her arms wrapped around her knees."

The air was still and quiet around them, until Elijah broke it.

"I'm sorry, you were right."

"What?" Adriana asked in confusion, her head raising to look at him. "Did you just admit I was right?"

"I do believe that was the primary basis of it, yes." He said, looking up at the grey bleak sky.

"But, you never admit when your wrong." Adriana breathed, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"There is a first time for everything." Elijah said, bringing himself off the floor and walking away. "You would be wise to remember that."

Adriana didn't follow him, just brought up her left wrist and stared at the golden bracelet that seemed to stare back at her.

For once, Adriana Angelo Mafiay did not know what to say.

 _He stood there, tall, noble and proud, much like a stag._

 _Adriana stood there, her eyes round with fear but her back straight, prepared for anything, much like a black swan._

 _Jacob seethed and hissed wildly, much like a dragon, wanting to protect what he thought as his._

 _Well, this could be interesting._

 _"Are you okay, Adriana?" Elijah asked, taking her wrist in a gentle grip._

 _"Keep your filthy hands off her." Jacob spat, his fists clenching in frustration._

 _"Then maybe you shouldn't have touched her in the first place." Elijah replied calmly, dropping Adriana's wrist and facing Jacob. "Adriana, why don't you go inside."_

 _It was said as a question, but Adriana could plainly see that it was really a statement._

 _"Why should she listen to you?" Jacob hissed, stepping closer to the two._

 _"She works for me, why should she listen to you?"_

 _"She loves me!" Jacob screeched, sounding much like a spoiled child ever time he opened his mouth._

 _"Does she?" Elijah asked, the calm undertone never leaving his voice. "Because by the way she looks at you, I would beg to differ."_

 _"That is enough." Adriana shouted, fed up with how they were speaking about her, with no consideration that she was standing right there. "Elijah! I expected more from you." Jacob smirked at Elijah's confused expression, but almost choked on air when her furious gaze turned to him. "And Jacob! How dare you go around making ludicrous statements, that are in no way, and now will never be, true."_

 _She took a deep breath, stepping back from the two and raising her hands in the air with a exaggerated huff._

 _"You know what, I think? That, right now, you are making both of your mothers turn in their graves! I'm done. Sort out your own manly mating rituals, and don't drag me anywhere near it."_

 _With that said, she turned on her heel and stomped back to the villa, smoke pratically billowing from her ears. Both men watched her go, before turning to each other, Elijah's calm facade falling from his face._

She could feel it, the shift in the air. How the very earth seemed to move ever so slightly.

Adriana tilted her head, staring at the sky with a scrutinising expression. It had seemed to lighten, in fact, the whole world around them seemed to have-oh...

You are a complete idiot Adriana, a complete and utter idiot.

They were waking up.

Finally!

Elijah had not been daggered in such a long time, that Adriana had forgotten what the whole process was like. It was slow, and felt excruciatingly painful once they woke up, but Adriana was never one for patience.

It was a trick she had learned, when they had been daggered. It was mainly used when Elijah needed a cool head to understand and brief the situation once he woke up. She hadn't done it in nearly a century, but with careful planning.

Elijah had already disappeared to somewhere, probably already going through the painful process of waking up.

Gently, she closed her eyes. Searching the depths of her mind for her body, the brief flicker of light that tied her to the earth. She found it. In the very dark corners of her mind. Flickering right on front of her like a beacon of hope.

She reached out, her minds eye seeing it perfectly. Her fingers barely touched it, before she began falling.

Her whole life seemed to spin around her as she fell. Colours from the bright luscious trees from her human years, to the dark desolate coldness in the winters rain.

Memories went before her eyes, sad moments curled up in the corner of a room, her unexplainable fear of storms. Happy moments of running through the forest, her long dress billowing out behind her.

One memory stood out from the rest, it always had done. She tried to ignore it, but the warm orange glow of the dimly lit eventually attracted her gaze.

 **"No!"** Her desperate and pain filled scream filled the candle lit cave, her young human self struggling against the two surprisingly strong women. **"My baby! What are you doing to my baby? Give her back! Please!"**

She ripped her gaze away from the scene, her whole body aching as she hit the floor with a violent shake.

 _"You shouldn't have let her leave." Jacob grinned, his twisted smile revealing sharp fangs, black veins surrounding his red eyes. "Now, I see no reason why I can't kill you right here."_

 _Jacob lunged at him, aiming for his neck. Only to be hold into mid air by his throat, by a very angry Elijah._

 _"Don't challenge me, boy!" He snarled, revealing his own fangs. "I should drag out your death, the fact that you had the ignorance to think you could beat me, any the fact you didn't think twice about trying to lure my maid, my Adriana, into a trap so you could drain her for your own twisted desire."_

 _"Then, why don't you?" Jacob choked out, his vampire face fading into his normal features. "We both know you want to."_

 _"Because, unlike you, Adriana is expecting me, and I hate to keep a lady waiting." Elijah stated, flicking his wrist sharply to the left and up, watching as his head seperated from his body._

 _He would have the turned servants deal with him later._

 _A large gasp sounded, making Elijah freeze._

 _He turned around, slowly, wanting to be wrong._

 _He wasn't, Adriana stood there, a tan hand placed over her mouth as she stared at the body._

 _"You've killed him." She breathed, lowering her hand, her eyes not leaving Jacobs decapitated body. "You've-you've killed him!"_

 _She stumbled back, wanting to get as far away from Elijah, as quickly as possible._

 _"Adriana." Elijah stated, suddenly appearing infront of her. "Look at me. You need to calm down."_

 _"No!" She shouted, struggling against his hold. "He turned into a demon, you killed him. Juno, you are a demon as well. Let go of me!"_

 _He grabbed her chin, turning her face to his, her teary, panicked gaze meeting his own eyes as his pupils narrowed with compulsion._

 _"You will forget what just happened, you never saw anything, you do not remember the existence of vampires, nor do you remember me killing Jacob." He spoke slowly and clearly, making sure she understood everything he was saying. "You came out here, and I told you that Jacob had fled. Do you understand?"_

 _"I understand." Adriana replied in monotone, blinking rapidly when Elijah stepped back. "I'm sorry Elijah, you were saying?"_

 _"I wanted to give this to you." He replied, handing her a golden bracelet that had been kept safe in a small brown leather pouch._

 _"Oh, Elijah." Adriana sighed, staring down at the simple golden jewellery with fascination. Slipping it on her left wrist when they started walking back to the villa. "Thank you, it's beautiful."_

 _Unknown to her, but very visible to Elijah, six Norse symbols glowed briefly in the darkness._


	9. Stalks And Little Piggies

**AN: Thank You everybody who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you warm my heart.**

 **Are we going to New Orleans?: Hell yeah! See, this is why you have to pay close attention in this book, every minor detail is going to melt in your faces like warm chocolate in the second book.**

 **Adriana and Elijah's age gap: At the end of this chapter I mention how Adriana is 113 years younger than Elijah. It's actually true! Adriana was born in 1091 AD, while Elijah (according to wiki) was born in around 978 AD, making Adriana 113 years younger than Elijah.**

* * *

 **Stalks And Little Piggies**

* * *

 **In which Adriana and Elijah are undaggered**

* * *

Adriana shot up with a gasp, the world seeming to turn horizontally on its axel.

She sat there for a moment, no movement in her except the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Then, seeming to grasp her bearings, she turned her eyes to Elena.

"Took you long enough. Hey doppelganger, did you miss us?" She said it only slightly above a whisper, noting the Salvatores prescense upstairs. "Of course you missed me, everyone misses my darling attitude."

Elena just sat there, staring at her in confusion. The knife in her hands almost slipping from her grip.

"How?" Elena stammered in confusion, her brown eyes flickering between her and Elijah.

"That's for me to know, and you to, well, not to." Adriana waved off casually, crossing her legs and grimacing in distaste as she looked down at her ruined blouse. "Tell the Salvatores they can give me the check, or I can put their heads, and various body parts, on spikes around town."

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Elena spoke up in a moment of bravery.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked it bravely, the tone making Adriana look up from the floor.

"You doppelgangers are all exactly the same, pretty brown hair and bright innocent eyes, using everyone to your advantage-"

"I'm nothing like Katherine." Elena interrupted, making Adriana raise an eyebrow.

"I never said you were." She said sourly, staring holes into Elena. "But, eventually, somethings going to happen to stamp out that innocent behaviour of yours. I don't hate you doppelganger, I hate who you're going to become, sooner or later."

"How do you know it's going to happen to too me?" Elena asked, squirming slightly at the look Adriana was giving her.

"I wasn't always just a pretty face." Adriana said, Elena rolling her eyes at the womans childish behaviour. "I had the innocence to match it. Until I got stabbed in the back and buried alive."

"What?"

"My turning wasn't exactly planned doppelganger." Adriana said, casting a dark look at Elijah. "I wasn't meant be permanent, so they buried me alive and left me there, not knowing I was alive of course, and starving. I lay there for hours, hoping they would come and get me. But, alas, I had to depend on myself to survive."

"That doesn't explain why you and Elijah act the way you do." Elena said, fiddling with the dagger.

"If you knew even half of what we are," Adriana shrugged, looking back at Elena, "it would break you in two, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

 _Adriana woke into her new life starving, and suffocating._

 _She awoke to wood inches from her face, the tip of her nose almost touching it. The box was lined with a rich leather, the silk of her white dress rustling with her every move._

 _It was then she realised, this wasn't a box, this was a coffin._

 _"Oh my goodness." Adriana whispered, lifting up her hands and pounding on the wood. "Someone help, please! I'm still alive! Please, I'm still alive!"_

 _She lay there for what seemed like days, the irritation in her throat getting worse over time. No one came to her rescue, no passing boy, no grave robber, no Elijah._

 _"Okay Adriana." She breathed out to herself, placing her bruised hands flat on the top of the coffin. "We can do this, we promised ourself a long time ago that we would not play the victim. Now is not the time to go back on that."_

 _She took a deep breath, her hands connecting to warm dirt as she used the last of her strength to shove through the week wood._

 _"Let's get out of here." She laughed dryly, specks of dirt falling onto her face._

"So, you're like Katherine, depending on yourself to survive." Elena started, joining the dots together in her head.

"Katerina is the back handed copy of me doppelganger, I'm older." Adriana said, tilting her head slightly, as if trying to look at Elena in a new angle. "But yes, oh Jupiter it hurts even to think it. Still there is one distinct difference between us."

"What's that?" Elena asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm not a lonely, desperate whore with a few waves short of an ocean." Adriana said calmly, as if she was discussing the weather.

Out of the blue, before Elena could comment, Elijah opened his mouth in a silent scream, his body convulsing, making Elena stand up and run over to him and Adriana to check her nails in boredom, humming a soft melody under her breath.

"Elijah?" Elena whispered softly, kneeling down next to him.

"Katerina." He whispered when Elena appeared over him.

"Oh, here we go again." Adriana sighed, dramatically rolling her eyes. "Move doppelganger."

Elena shuffled back, allowing Adriana to appear infront of Elijah.

"Elijah?" She asked sharply. "Now is not the greatest time for a flashback."

Her words fell to deaf ears.

"Adriana." He whispered, a hand reaching to touch her cheek. "My dear Adriana."

"Oh no you don't."Adriana hissed with venom, pushing his hand away. "Not this time sweetheart."

Elijah gasped once more, and Adriana grabbed her heart once she realised what was wrong, the muscles in her throat closing in on each other.

The house had let Adriana go, as the woman had not fully returned to her body, but now both of them were awake, it was striking with a vengeance.

Elijah got to his feet, his bones and joints cracking when he did, Elena looking between them in panic.

"I can't; I can't breath." Elijah choked out, the grey in his skin slowly fading, falling to the floor on his hands and knees. "What's happening to us?"

"We're not invited in, idiot." Adriana gasped, her eyes welling up as she choked. 'We need to get out of this house, now!"

Both of them disappeared, banging into various things as they went, leaving Elena to run after them.

"Start explaining now, Adriana." Elijah said as soon as they were outside.

"I did tell you that you would find out, well there you go. Don't say I didn't warn you." Adriana panted, gripping onto the door frame.

Elena appeared then, stopping outside the door to see Elijah crouched on the floor, and Adriana gripping on the door frame like it was life support.

"What happened?" Elijah asked, once he realised he couldn't get in the house.

"I did tell you we weren't invited in." Adriana sang lowly, stepping next to Elijah.

Elena put a finger to her lips, signalling them both to be quiet. Then put a finger to her ear and pointed upwards.

The message was clear: They can hear you.

No duh Sherlock, Adriana could not help but drawl out in her thoughts.

"I'll tell you," Elena whispered quietly. "But not here. Can I trust you both?"

"Can we trust you?" Elijah hissed, stepping slightly infront of Adriana.

Elena breathed out shakily, looking away for a moment before turning back to them, presenting the dagger to her view.

"Well this just keeps on getting better and better, doesn't it?" Adriana said, looking around Elijah to stare at the dagger.

Elijah took the dagger, passing it to Adriana, never loosing eye contact with Elena.

"You look better." Elena said when they parked outside the Lockwood Manor. "Both of you."

Adriana sulked from where she sat in the backseat, the silver dagger twirling around her fingertips.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked, bringing the blood bag away from his lips.

"I'll tell you everything." Elena replied, noticing how both Elijah and Adriana were on edge. "But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Adriana spoke up from the backseat, speaking up for the first time that journey.

"No demands." Elena denied, shaking her head. "I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should we even consider this?" Elijah questioned, looking back to were Adriana sat impatiently.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus, and I need you." Elena says, answering her phone when it started buzzing.

 _"Where are you? Are you okay?"_ Stefans voice came through the phone, sounding slightly frantic.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena answered, trying to calm him down.

 _"Where's Elijah? Adriana?"_ Stefan asked.

"They're right here." Elena answered.

 _"Where? I'm on my way."_

"No, Stefan, Elijah, Adriana and I need some time alone." Elena said, making Adriana lean forward with newfound curiosity.

 _"Listen to me. They can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus, and she will probably kill you once your back is turned."_ Stefan argued _,_ making Adriana scoff _._

"I would kill you whether your back is turned or no-hey!" Adriana cried when Elijah calmly shoved her back to her seat.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan." Elena tried to console. "He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

 _"And Adriana? She's a loose cannon, Elena."_

"See Elijah," Adriana whispered, appearing in between the seats once more. "Stefan gets it."

"Backseat." Elijah stated firmly, lightly pushing her back to her seat.

"Adriana has made it clear that she won't go against Elijah, and that is enough for me." Elena said, standing firm with her decision.

 _"You can't do this alone."_ Stefan stated, not backing down.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." Elena said, hanging up on him.

Elijah held out his hand and, with slight hesitation, Elena gave him her phone.

"He's here." She said, as Elijah pocketed her phone.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked, suddenly paying attention.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena confirmed.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." Elijah said, looking slightly amused when Adriana leaned between them again, her eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"Really?" Adriana questioned, glancing between them. "I've never seen him do it before."

"Backseat, Adriana. Now." Elijah hissed, Adriana huffing dramatically as she leaned back.

"Gosh. People these days, so demanding." She huffed crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're two are the only ones who know him."

"Yes, unfortunately we are." Adriana said, opening the car door and stepping out.

 _"Elijah?" Adriana asked, her voice coming in thick Italian, making Elijah break his focus from Katerina and his brother. "What is the matter?" She asked, wondering why he was staring after the girl and Klaus._

 _Adriana did not understand English, making many maids and royalty to snicker things behind her back. Elijah had never allowed her to learn English, worried how she may learn the hidden discussions he had with his brother._

 _She appeared tiny next to him, she always had been quite small, ladies would snicker about that as well calling her a child. But Elijah had always dragged her away from their hurtful words, engaging her in a long intellectual conversation in Italian. Making the ladies, after trying desperately to drag his attention away from her, raise their stalk like necks and trot away like little piggies._

 _Adriana had shared this comparison with Elijah while he was talking politely to several important ladies._

 _He had very almost choked on his drink._

 _Amongst all the rich and powerful nobles, there would always be Adriana carrying a silver, extravagant jug, pouring wine to anyone that beckoned to her. Most knew her face, the mistress of the household they had nicknamed her, as Elijah had once translated. Many noting how she stood to straight to be of a humble background._

 _"Nothing, Adriana." Elijah muttered back to her in Italian, smiling at her kindly. "How are you?"_

 _"I am well." Adriana nodded, taking no notice of the giggling Ladies behind her and resting one of her small hands on Elijah's arm, the other adjusting her solid grip on the jug. "Elijah, you are not yourself, please, tell me what is wrong."_

 _"It is nothing, Adriana." Elijah smiled down at her, brushing a hand along her cheek. "Dear Adriana, when will you stop worrying."_

 _Adriana said nothing in reply, her dark brown eyes casting over with worry, with one last glance at Niklaus and his mysterious partner, she left it at that._

"Elijah, Adriana, Elena!" Carol exclaimed when she opened the door to find them there. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

"We've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." Elijah explained calmly.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" Carol said, only to be interrupted by Elijah's compulsion.

"It won't take but a minute of your time." Elijah compelled, Adriana stepping forward slightly.

"Of course. Anything you need." Carol smiled, opening the door wider.

"Thank you." Adriana smiled, her damadged heels clacking when she strode into the house, Elijah and Elena following closely behind her.

"Well, first things first. Adriana and I are going to need a change of clothing." Elijah stated, looking down at his tarnished suit.

It was true, Adriana's blouse had gaps burned into it and her black skirt was nearly burnt to a crisp.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol said, turning to Adriana with a thoughtful look. "And I'm sure some of my old clothes would fit you splendidly Adriana."

"Wonderful." Elijah thanked, watching Carol head upstairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked, walking next to them.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice." Elijah said, a small grin forming on his face when Adriana spoke.

"Excuse me?" She screeched, "I'll have you know, that I'm the one that switched her perfume!"

"If you'll excuse us." Elijah stated, grabbing Adriana's arm and dragging her up the stairs. "We'll be down in a moment."

Adriana dug through Carols old clothes, grimacing slightly at the womans dress sense.

"You know," She spoke up, her voice loud enough so Elijah could hear her in the next room. "I still think this is a stupid idea."

"Whatever do you mean, Adriana?" Elijah called back.

"The Salvatores have daggered us before, who is to say it won't happen again." Adriana stated, holding a short black party dress to her form.

"I say, Adriana." Elijah replied. "When have I ever put us in danger?"

"Quite a few times, actually." Adriana mumbled, pulling off her ruined shirt and skirt, and stepping into the dress. "Not that I'm counting."

"I heard that Adriana."

"You were supposed to."

 _Her mud covered hand was the first to appear above ground, her nails sinking into the dirt as she hauled herself up._

 _She eventually got her head above ground, gasping for air and her whole body tumbling down as she pulled herself out of the ground._

 _"Are you okay, miss." A masculine voice called, footsteps hurrying towards her. "Miss? Is there anything I can do to help?"_

 _She felt it, when he gathered her up in his arms, the steady rhythm of his pulse. The should of gallons and gallons of blood rushing around in just one body._

 _It was quite remarkable really._

 _She hungered for it, craved the delicious liquid that ran through this one mans veins._

 _"You can actually." She whispered lightly into his neck, feeling warmth flood to her eyes and her teeth growing sharp and long._

 _She was harsh, shredding into his neck and drinking up all the liquid she could. He thrashed, failing around like a fish just out of water, but he grew limp eventually._

 _They all do in the end, it is a shame really, she rather enjoyed the fight._

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah spoke calmly when they sat down in the living room. He and Adriana sitting across from Elena.

"No." Elena confirmed. "I'm sorry."

"Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Elijah asked, exchanging a small look with Adriana.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead."

"I would very much doubt that." Adriana spoke up, pouring cups of tea with a dragged out sigh.

"Not Klaus' style." Elijah continued. "Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand." Elena said in confusion. "You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"We have our own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." Elijah said, Adriana freezing at his words. "There was a time, I'd have done anything for Klaus. Klaus is my brother."

"I heard that." Elena said, stumbling over her words. "I'm still processing."

"Better catch up quick doppelganger," Adriana laughed, handing Elijah the tiny teacup. "It's no good to be left behind in this life."

"Adriana is right." Elijah nodded, bringing the teacup up to his mouth. "I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term your searching for is OMG."

"Or maybe even, FML." Adriana snickered. "I do believe that may be an accurate representation of what's going on."

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked when Elijah got up.

"My Father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. My Mother bore seven children," Elijah informed, adjusting the collar of his shirt in the mirror.

"So your parents were human?" Elena questioned, standing up also.

"Our whole family was." Elijah confirmed. "Our origin of vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know, we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires are created."

"But Klaus is your brother." Elena stressed, glancing between the two of them. "And you want him dead? Wait," Elena suddenly said, frantically looking back and forth between the two. "Are you two related."

"Do you listen to anything I say, doppelganger? Honestly, people need to start listening to me. They might actually live longer." Adriana grumbled, her bare feet (she couldn't find any shoes in her size) padding along the floor to stand next to Elena. "To put this simply, no. We're not related. I'm approximately-hang on. Let me do the math." Adriana paused, quickly doing the math in her head. "One hundred and thirteen years younger then him."

"Correct, Adriana." Elijah said, also calculating the dates in his head. "How about we have some air? I'm still feeling a tad," he paused for a moment, tilting his head slightly to the left, "dead."


	10. Trust And Loyalty

**AN: Hugs and kisses for everyone! We have officially reached 50 favourites! So, we have a chapter dedicated to you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Trust And Loyalty**

* * *

 **In which we are reminded of a important detail**

* * *

 _It's an odd feeling, sitting between your grave and a dead body. Adriana didn't know what to do when the man eventually fell to the floor, drained of all his blood. So she just sat down, staring at her grave with misty eyes._

 _The memories she had been forced to forget came back to her in stages, the death of Jacob Drago, and many other men that had turned up on the villas door, the various conversations she had accidentally stumbled into. Her baby..._

 _Looking back on it now, Adrana had sensed something was wrong. To the buzzing feeling in the back of her mind, to the unquestioned glances of pity Rebekah would throw her when she thought she wasn't looking._

 _Yes, it was an odd feeling to sit between a dead body and a tombstone, a very odd feeling indeed._

 _So, Adriana sat there contemplating her life and her choices. Humming a soft lullaby under her breath._

The minute they stepped outside, Elijah started explaining.

Adriana had been forced to go out with no shoes, finding none that fit her. With no heels she looked tiny from where she stood next to Elijah, barely coming to his chin.

It was actually a nice sensation, walking though the grass. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"So, as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena concluded, making Adriana clap in slight appreciation.

"Now you're catching on." She smiled brightly, her ego being bruised about even the doppelganger being slightly taller than her.

Come on! She couldn't be that small!

"Yes." Elijah continued without a hitch "The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked.

Adriana took it all back, the doppelganger really was slow after all.

"Right." Elijah smiled, finding her ignorance funny. "The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so biblical sounding, don't you think?"

He smiled at Elena, and Adriana hid a snicker behind her hand, both of them walking off without her.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked in confusion, not understanding the joke.

 _"Grazie, Adriana." Elijah thanked, taking the scroll from her with a smile. "Look, a gift one of the lords gave to Adriana. A roman parchment."_

 _"I remember etching this scroll." Klaus nodded, taking the parchment. "Well, I was quite blistered from drink."_

 _"Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah nodded, leaning on Klaus' chair._

 _"Not the African carvings" Klaus asked, looking up to his brother. "Because I was quite proud of those."_

 _"No, the Aztec." Elijah disagreed, signalling Adriana to walk forward. "Who can resist a shaman?"_

 _"Yes!" Klaus laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "Adriana," he continued, switching to Italian when the maid walked up to them. "Pray tell, how you got one of the great Lords to give you this parchment."_

 _"Men in this century are all the same." Adriana scoffed, holding her head high. "You promise them money an wealth, while complementing their appearance. And they all fall down to your feet."_

 _"Make sure the scroll, is returned to Rome, Adriana." Elijah instructed, Klaus passing the parchment to her. "While you're here though, how can I be sure no man will turn up by our door anytime soon?"_

 _Adrianas mind briefly flashed to Benedict, the stable boy, her brief hesitation in replying made Elijah narrow his eyes in suspicion._

 _"Don't worry." She smirked with mischief. "I do believe that the dear Lord David is having a little dip in the swamp, somewhere along the border. Good day, Senõrs."_

"I don't understand." Elena said, shaking her head. "So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah listed, always keeping one eye on Adriana.

"But why?" Elena asked, looking between the two of them.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger, or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah explained.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena said, still not understanding.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon; is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah concluded, walking away.

"It's made up, a piece of our own imagination." Adriana nodded, following after Elijah, her bare feet making a patting sound when she walked across the bridge.

"What?" Elena cried, following after them.

"Good grief, I take it back, you really are slow." Adriana called, rolling her eyes. "Come on, doppelganger. I would hate for you to be left behind."

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah explained once more, when Elena caught up to them.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena trailed off, Adriana sighed, knowing this would be coming.

"There's a curse. Just not that one." She started, glancing at Elijah as he continued explaining.

"The real one's much worse." Elijah continued. "It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, glancing between the two of them when they stopped.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years." Elijah stated, Adriana tilting her head when she heard a buzzing noise. "And you are his only hope."

"What is this curse?" Elena asked, obviously full of questions.

Adriana touched her ear in confusion, the buzzing not going away. Her eyes finally fell on Elijah's jacket, giving him a pointed look while rubbing her ear in annoyance.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing." Elijah sighed, passing Elena her phone. "Answer it, please."

"Stefan." Elena answered, walking away to answer her phone. "What's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there." Elena hung up, turning back to them.

"Klaus went after Jenna." Elena informed with a soft voice, making Adriana roll her eyes. "I have to go to her."

"Knew it." Adriana muttered to Elijah.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah said, not even commenting on Adriana's rudeness.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena said, sounding really pathetic to Adriana.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah reluctantly agreed, a light smile forming on his face when Adriana's jaw dropped, glancing between them in astonishment.

"Thank you." Elena breathed, running to her car.

"Are you seriously just going to let her leave?" Adriana hissed through gritted teeth, once she had picked her jaw off the floor.

"I have faith in her loyalty." Elijah said calmly, walking back to the house.

"A loyalty that has got us stabbed in the back." She seethed, power walking after him. "How much are you willing to bet she'll actually come back?"

"At the minute, Adriana." Elijah said, Adriana almost walking into his chest when he suddenly stopped. "I trust her a lot more then I do you."

"So this is what it comes down to." Adriana laughed dryly, stepping back. "You not trusting me."

"You have given me plenty of reasons to feel this way." He hissed, his calm facade cracking slightly.

"Well you have given me plenty of reasons to go." Adriana shouted, finally having enough. "You've killed everyone I've ever met, you prohibit me from having a life of my own, you've buried me alive, tortured me, and even wiped away memory after memory, all because of you and your selfish reasons!"

She went to go past him, only for him to grab her arm, pulling her closer to his side.

"Do we really have to go through this discussion again, Adriana?" He hissed into her ear, holding her arm in a deathly grip. "I do this to keep you safe."

"No." Adriana seethed, raising her head in defiance. "You do it because you fear me leaving you. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without you permission anymore."

"Dear Adriana." Elijah hissed, looking down at her with a death promising gaze. "Remember who you belong to, it might cause you a lot less pain."

He left her there, before she could reply, walking back into the house without another word.

He was right, Adriana, no matter how much she denied it, was still his maid. A slave bound by a contract of eternal loyalty, a maid didn't have rights. It did what her master told her to do, and left it at that.

Maids belonged to their Masters, that was what Adriana had constantly been told.

Adriana belonged to Elijah, that was something every vampire, werewolf, and witch with a brain knew.

And something quite a few humans throughout history did not.

 _Two people sat in the grass of the rose garden. The male smiling and placing a large pink rose behind the females ear. Whispering romantic poems into her ear as she laughed._

 _"Benedict," She laughed, pushing him away from her. "Why must you be so silly?"_

 _"It's a gift, my beautiful rose." Benedict smiled, taking joy from her laughter. "My only wish is that I could let the whole planet know my feelings."  
_

 _"Oh, Benedict." Adriana sighed, placing a hand on his cheek. "You know I must stay, I serve the Lords as you do, they will notice if I just disappear."_

 _"You say the Lord Elijah has fallen in love with the Lady Katerina." Benedict said, jumping to his feet with excitement. "Maybe she will convince him to let you go."  
_

 _Elijah? Letting her go after all these years? The idea sounded ridiculous even to her own ears._

 _"That is preposterous." Adriana said calmly, fingering the rose sat upon her ear. "I have been in Elijah's service for many years, he will not just let me leave."_

 _"He will." Benedict said in determination, not giving up in his fight. "Just a few hours ago, I heard him running through the gardens with Lady Katerina. I will argue and even fight for our eternal love."_

 _Yes, Adriana had heard that conversation between Elijah and that Bulgarian whore. She was still slightly seething from it. No, she wouldn't take it out on Benedict, the boys naïvety beginning to grow on her._

 _"Benedict that is brave." She breathed, looking up to him. "But I have doubts of it working. Please, I beg of you, do not demand anything from Elijah."_

 _"I abide to the Lady." Benedict seemingly gave up, picking her up off the ground, a plan of his speech to the Lord already formulating in his head. "You know I will never cross you."_

 _Benedict marched up to the main office later that day, making sure Adriana was in her chamber first._

 _She would wake up the next morning to his torn off head outside her door._

 _Adriana belonged to Elijah, no matter how much she needed to be reminded._

"Welcome back." Elijah said when Elena returned, the doppelganger taking off her jacket as she spoke.

"Tell me. What is Klaus's curse?" Elena asked, noting how Adriana made no comment of her appearance, choosing to stay curled up and stare at the fire instead.

"Please." Elijah said, gesturing for her to sit, sitting by Adriana when she sat in one of the chairs.

"What's wrong with Adriana?" Elena asked, glancing at the woman.

"You'll have to forgive her." Elijah waved off. "She does this from time to time, she does not like to be reminded of certain things."

"Like what?" Elena asked, not taking her eyes off Adriana's still form, noticing how she had begun humming a low rhythm underneath her breath.

"That is not my place to say." Elijah muttered, casting his own glance at Adriana. "But, back to your original question."

"My family was quite close," Elijah started, "but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?"

"The vampires, and the werewolves." Adriana muttered lowly, uncurling her form with a strong glare, but still wouldn't look away from the fire.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elena said, still looking slightly confused. "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both." Elijah answered gravely, touching Adriana's arm for comfort. " A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf." Elijah stated. "If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But you helped him?"

"I helped him because I loved him." The information made Adrian look down, playing with her fingers as the statement hit home. "That's changed, now he must die."

 **"** We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena spoke with hope.

"Not that simple, you can't just kill Klaus." Adriana spoke up, finally turning away from the fire and brushing Elijah's hand off her. "Trust me. A lot have tried."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Eljah continued, following Adriana's train of thought.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena said with panic, a small smile cracking on Adriana's lips at this.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species, at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah said, relaxing when he saw how Adriana was gradually coming back.

"A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." Elena said, revealing the slight fault in their plan.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power, can kill Klaus." Elijah revealed.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena said, making Adriana's head snap up with sudden interest.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah said, leaning back in his chair.

"You're telling me you found a way to save the doppelganger?" Elena asked once Elijah had finished speaking.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah said, glancing briefly at Adriana.

"You cared about her, didn't you?"

"No, actually." Elijah denied, Adriana looking at him with confusion. "She reminded me off someone I had met a long time ago, someone I loved with all my heart, but didn't get to save. I suppose I was trying to right my sins."

Okay, jokes and past rivalry aside, Adriana still didn't like the Salvatores. At least the doppelganger had a purpose, the Salvatores were just there to mess things up.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked when they walked in, completely ignoring them.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena argued, standing by her stubborn beliefs.

"Really?" Damon asked, disbelief coating every letter.

"We are standing right here." Adriana butted in, waving her hand between herself and Elijah.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah explained, stepping forward.

"What? Some magic dust for Pixie? Who I must say is seriously tiny."

Adriana folded her arms, huffing slightly and sending a glare towards Damon.

"An apology." Elijah said instead.

Adriana couldn't help but snicker, pursing her lips to try and hold it in when Elijah glared down at her.

"A what?" Damon asked in confusion, all eyes turning to Stefan as he walked forward.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death." Stefan apologised "I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

Well, that utterly was pathetic.

"I understand." Elijah nodded, forgiving him.

"I don't." Adriana murmured under her breath, all eyes turning to Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon." Elena dead panned. "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?"

"It is." Elijah nodded again, Adriana rolling her eyes behind him.

"Still say we should just leave them to get themselves killed."

"Be quiet, Adriana."

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked Elena, blocking everyone else out.

"I am." Elena confirmed.

"You can all go to hell." Damon said, leaving the room.

"He's angry with me right now." Stefan admitted, turning to them. "But he'll come around."

"Perhaps." Elijah sighed, he too seriously doubting Damon.

"How much are you willing to bet this will go very, very wrong?" Adriana asked when they returned to the Manor.

"Due to Damon's persistence in not trusting us, I'm starting to agree with you Adriana." Elijah muttered, watching Adriana run I hand across her face.

"Did you mean what you said? About loving Katerina?" She asked, fiddling with her hands.

"You're right, Adriana." Elijah admitted. "I am a very selfish man for keeping you here, and while I am a selfish man, I am not a liar."

"No." Adriana agreed, bringing her gaze to the floor. "I guess your not."

Elijah wanted to say more, but stopped when Adriana started walking towards the steps.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Elijah."

"Goodnight Adriana." Elijah replied, staring after her.


	11. You Don't Run In Heels

**AN: Oooh, some of you _really_ want Adriana to smack Elijah, but don't worry *evil laugh* it will come, it will come...**

 **This chapter was half inspired by Jurassic World (I don't own that either) and is mainly set to inform you of the dynamics between Adriana and the other Mikaelsons. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **You Don't Run In Heels**

* * *

 **In which the curse is lifted**

* * *

Adriana dug through the attic, knowing she had put it around here somewhere. After several boxes of failure, her eyes caught something on one of the few shelves, walking closer with narrowed eyes, she picked it up. Smiling when she saw what it was.

Bingo.

"And where do I fit into it?"

That was what Adriana heard when she strolled into the boarding house the next morning, holding a small wooden box in her even smaller hands.

"That's where this little thing comes in." She called, holding the box in the air with a smirk. "Look what I found in the dusty corners of our attic. You're very much welcome."

"Thank you, Adriana." Elijah smiled, taking the box away from her. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger, to the point of your death."

Stefan took Elena's hand to offer some comfort, while Damon looked at her. Adriana couldn't help it, her eyes searched the three seeing the obvious, and sickening, love triangle that was forming.

Five points to Adriana, called it before it even happened.

"And that's where you come in." Elena confirmed, staring at the now open box.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina. It possesses the mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah explained.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked nervously, looking between the two of them.

"And then you won't." Elijah confirmed, nodding his head slightly.

"But yes doppelganger, that's what the word resurrection means. I thought you knew this." Adriana drawled out, calmly checking her nails in boredom.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon said, not sounding very reassured, looking at Elena for confirmation. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgangers a supernatural occurrence." Elijah pointed out, trying to ease the conversation.

"Odds are, sweetheart, the ring won't save your petty life." Adriana continued, not looking up from her nails. "Unfortunately."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir." Damon said, not even looking at them while he spoke. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena stated, not backing down from her decision.

Damon looked at Stefan, obviously trying to seek support, all her got was an unhelpful shrug. With one last glance at Elijah and Adriana, he left the room.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Elena asked, breaking the breif silence. "Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

"Well done, Elijah." Adriana scoffed, clapping her hands together to form a small applause. "Great way to make her feel better."

Elena joined them in the library, several minutes later.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." She sighed, touching the elixir bottle and lifting it upright.

"Why are you?" Elijah questioned, walking to stand next to Adriana, who was still leaning on the table.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse." Elena stated, Adriana rolling her eyes with how pompous she sounded. "Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple."

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work." Elijah pointed out, seeing the fault in their plan. "I don't want to mislead you."

"I know the chance I'm taking."

"You have too, sugar." Adriana spoke up. "And what in Olympus is going on by the front door? Did someone order pizza?"

They all exchanged a look, Adriana quickly walking ahead with Elena and Elijah close behind.

"Get out!" Jenna screamed, pointing a crossbow at Alaric.

"Wow." Adriana breathed, walking into the room. "Well this is a sight you don't see everyday. Somebody bring out the popcorn, this should be good."

As usual, she was ignored.

What was with everyone and ignoring her lately? Did she miss some very important memo?

"Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric shouted, holding his hands in the air.

"Get out!" Jenna screamed again, lifting the crossbow higher.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me." Alaric tried to reassure, stepping forward slightly.

"Stay away from me." Jenna cried, stepping back. Elena, Stefan, Damon and Elijah joining them

"What's going on?" Elena asked, walking in.

"What did you do Adriana?" Elijah sighed, standing next to her.

"Nothing." Adriana smiled cheekily. "I'm not to blame this time, surprising I know."

"It's me, Elena." Alaric begged, turning Elena "I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Damon stated firmly, Alaric turned to look at Jenna.

"Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." Alaric trailed off.

"Okay, it's him." Jenna interrupted, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Aw." Adriana pouted, watching Jenna lower the crossbow. "But I want to know."

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message." Alaric informed, walking forward. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

"Well, duh. We knew that already." Adriana sneered, turning to Elijah. "He's grown really stupid without us Elijah, thicker than two planks of wood his head must be. Rather inflated as well."

"For once Adriana, I don't believe you're wrong."

"Oi! I'm never wrong, thank you very much."

Adriana and Elijah stood in the library, having returned there when it was confirmed Alaric was not Klaus, listen as sounds of commotion erupted outside the door.

"Well that renders the cure useless." Elijah sighed, glancing at Adriana. "It won't work with the blood in her system."

"Idiots" Adriana muttered, staring at the door. "I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Would you like to rephrase that Adriana?" Elijah asked gently, walking to her but not taking his eyes off the door.

"Why? It's true." Adriana exclaimed, straightening up when Damon walked in. "Well, well, well. Look what the kitty dragged in."

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned." Elijah said, stepping forward and closing the box that held the vial.

"Well done, Salvatore." Adriana said patronisingly. "You just made your own life hell."

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon huffed,

"The problem, Damon: you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything." Elijah said, hitting Damon with the hard truth. "She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire. It's a very long time."

"And the best part?" Adriana breathed, getting into his face. "We had nothing to do with your escapade, nor did anyone else in fact. This is your fault Salvatore, how long is it going to take before you get to terms with that?"

They left him standing there, rethinking his impulsive actions.

Adriana stood alone in the tree, staring blankly at the full moon infront of her.

Klaus had been driven insane, trying to break this curse, that much was obvious.

Adriana had never understood his attachment to it, over the moments in history it appeared he had forgotten, it was peace. Adriana remembered the moment Elijah had severed all ties to his brother, it had deeply upset her to see him like that, the letter that stated all the siblings were dead, buried at sea.

The goal to destroy Klaus had driven Elijah insane.

What drove Adriana to madness? Watching the family she had grown to love tear apart piece by piece.

It was upsetting, to just stand and watch as the family tore itself to death from the inside out.

She missed Kol and Rebekah the most.

Kol, constantly turning up on her doorstep from out of nowhere and searching for a place to hide. Sometimes it was just from a harmless prank, sometimes I was more serious.

She always let him stay, giving him a lecture about how he couldn't just turn up there. He'd stay there for days, sometimes weeks until he thought it had burned over.

Rebekah, also appearing out of nowhere when she was fed up with her overbearing brothers. Sobbing on Adriana's shoulder when she lost yet another lover.

She remembered vividly when it once got so bad that she had shouted and criticised Elijah, Klaus and Kol for it, saying that they should let their sister have even the tiniest bit of freedom.

They had the right to look slightly ashamed.

 _Adriana Mafiay stomped through the Manor, throwing the grand doors open with a loud bash, smoke pratically coming out of her ears._

 _"Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol. Get your sorry, arrogant persona down here! Now!"_

 _"Why Adriana?" Kol asked, sauntering into the room with a wine glass of thick, red blood. "Whatever did we do?"_

 _"Yes, do tell Adriana." Klaus grumbled, following in after his younger brother, taking a seat on the table. "You just ruined my painting with that screeching of yours."_

 _"Adriana!" Elijah exclaimed, blurring into the room. "What has happened? Are you hurt?"_

 _"Yes, I'm hurt. By all of your arrogant behaviour." Adriana snapped, shoving him into a seat. "You too Kol, sit down."_

 _"I'm good, darling." Kol said, raising his glass._

 _"Kol Mikaelson." Adriana seethed, pointing to the empty chair. "Sit down. NOW!"_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Kol sat down, kicking up his feet to rest on the table._

 _"Now," Adriana breathed, still standing and resting her hands on the table. "Will one of you explain why I have been dealing with your sobbing, heartbroken sister since the early hours of this morning?"_

 _"Because our loving sister has, once again, devised a plan with her lover to run away." Klaus stated, relaxing into his seat. "So we did what any loving elder brother would do, we threw him down the stairs."_

 _"Oh really?" Adriana drawled, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "But by the way my poor maids found him at the crack of dawn, he was long dead before he took the tumble down my very clean staircase."_

 _"Adriana-" Elijah tried to ease, only to be interrupted by Adriana._

 _"You, Elijah Mikaelson, hush. I can't be bothered to deal with you right now."_

 _Kol snickered into his glass, his smirk growing wider when her stormy eyes fell on him._

 _"Kol. Care to explain?"_

 _"Splendidly." Kol smirked, setting down his glass. "We may, or may not, give him a few pleasant going away gifts."_

 _"You and Klaus, I can expect. But you Elijah?" Adriana asked, whipping her head around to face a nervous looking Elijah. "What did that poor boy do to you?"_

 _"He was planning on taking you too." Elijah mumbled under his breath, fidgeting with his fingers._

 _"Seriously?" Adriana huffed, looking each brother in the eye. "You're lucky I convinced your sister that this is all an unfortunate accident."_

 _"Well, that's lucky." Klaus said, standing up. "Can we go now? I have a masterpiece to fix."_

 _"Hold it." Adriana snapped, raising a hand in the air. "I suspect you to do some serious grovelling to earn your sisters forgiveness. And, as my own punishment, remember the glasses turned up on your bedside?"_

 _Each brother paled slightly, remembering the glass of blood they had drained without question._

 _Adriana smirked, taking pleasure in their reactions._

 _"You may not have noticed, but it was laced with a potion I got from a very lovely warlock. It's amazing what you can get by playing the damsel in distress. The potion basically slowly shuts off your internal organs. It will not kill you, unfortunately, but it will however render you into a rather uncomfortable paralysis once it touches your heart."_

 _"Why isn't it effecting you?" Elijah asked, leaning forward in his seat._

 _"He gave me the antidote, that just affected me, rather clever he was." Adriana grinned, tilting her head. "And, oh, look at the time. It should have reached your heart by right about, now."_

 _As soon as she finished her sentence, they all slumped, Klaus hitting the table head first, Kol rolling to the floor, banging his head on the way down, and Elijah's chair colliding to the floor whe his whole weight slumped back._

 _"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you get revenge." Adriana smiled, rotating on her heel and sashaying out of the room, not bothering to close the doors on her way out. "I've been wanting for an excuse to use that potion for decades."_

She missed moments like that, Rebekah complaining about her brothers, Kol going off doing some killing spree, Klaus and his eternal threats to dagger them, Elijah giving lecture after lecture about revealing their existence.

And there, calming the situation from becoming dangerous, there was Adriana. Talking to Rebekah, warning Kol not to get blood on her carpet when he passed by, reminding Klaus that it was technically his fault that the situation got out of hand, rolling her eyes at Elijah when he got to serious.

Even Finn, from the few times she spoke to him, had a huge impact on Adriana's life. When she was human, and one of the head maids, she would knock on his door every morning and ask him to come down for breakfast. When he declined, she would bring him a tray of fresh berries, place it on his bedside, make sure he was fine for the rest of the day then leave.

She remembered the handful of times he actually did come down for breakfast, or any meal, he had always been kind to her. Exchanging several words as she escorted him down. He would always ask how she was, his looks of pity had always confused her at the time.

He got better when he had Sage, no matter how much of a rude tramp she was.

They didn't now, Finn had always valued humanity, thinking he had lost his. She supposed he valued hers, her naïve ignorance of the true workings of the family.

She missed them though, missed how they were when there wasn't any family drama. The Mikaelsons brought a new meaning to the term family, they stuck together, no matter what.

And it upset her to see them so broken.

"Adriana!" A voice called up to her. "Adriana, come down!"

"Why, Elijah." Adriana called down to him. "How ever did you know it was me?"

"Only you would wear heels that large, yet still appear tiny." Elijah said, crossing his arms and staring up to her. "Now come down! Klaus will be transforming any second."

"So demanding." Adriana muttered, landing in a crouch when she jumped from the tree. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Elijah said sarcastically, watching as the last parts off the ritual took place below them. "It's almost time."

"So you're really going to do it?" Adriana asked, following the events below her with a scrutinising eye. "Murder your own brother?"

"Yes." Elijah stated, not looking away from the ritual. "For our family."

"When was I included in your insane family?" Adriana asked, turning her head to him

"The minute Rebekah started running to you, when we upset her too much." Elijah stated, narrowing his eyes at Klaus.

"It's such a shame really." Adriana sighed, her eyes wandering to Jenna's dead body. "I actually liked her."

"You can mope about you minimal friendships later, Adriana." Elijah said, of using on his brother as he started transforming. "It's time."

He kicked off, blurring towards heart off this chaos before she could say anything.

"Oh, the joy." She muttered sarcastically to herself. Still say it would have been easier to just stab him."

She followed him, regretfully, but she did all the same.

Bonnie stopped chanting when they appeared, Adriana mere seconds behind Elijah.

"Elijah?" Klaus gasped from where he lay on the ground.

"Hello, brother." Elijah stated, punching his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing his heart in a tight grip.

"I'm here too." Adriana waved, stepping out from behind Elijah. "If anyone's bothered."

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah trailed off, twisting Klaus's heart.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus shouted out, gasping in pain.

"Oh please." Adriana spat, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Enough with the speeches, can we just get this over with."

"What?" Elijah asked, relaxing his grip slightly.

"Their bodies are safe." Klaus pleaded. "If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah!" Stefan shouted. "Don't listen to him."

"Elijah, Adri. I can take you to them. I give you my word; brother." Klaus said, the last word putting the metaphorical icing on the metaphorical cake.

"Wait." Adriana called out, holding her hands in the air. "I'm confused. Who's side are we on now?"

A conflicted look entered Elijah's eyes. Having second thoughts on killing his brother. They were family, and Elijah valued family above all else, no matter how much he had to sacrifice for it.

"Do it, and I'll take you all out." Bonnie stated, fully prepared to do it.

"You'll die." Elijah said, turning to the witch.

"I don't care." Bonnie spat, magic crackling around her as she said this.

"You're digging your own grave, witch." Adriana shouted, stepping forward. "Doing that will tear you apart from the inside out."

Elijah looked down at Klaus, then back up to Bonnie and Stefan.

"I'm sorry." Elijah muttered, glancing at Adriana as he said this.

Stefan and Bonnie ran forward screaming their protest, but it was too late. Elijah and Klaus had disappeared.

"So," Adriana said loudly, spinning around in a circle to face the two. "I guess that means we're the bad guys now." She clapped her hands together, pointing towards the direction Klaus and Elijah had gone in. "Honestly, this family is going to give me a migraine." She smiled, blowing a kiss in their dumbfounded position as she calmly walked backwards. "I'll be off. Bye, bye witchy. Bye, bye Salvatore."

She disappeared, the only evidence she was ever there was a pair of platform heels set neatly in the dirt.

Because running in heels is for idiots.

Especially when those heels were expensive.


	12. Go Choke On An Apple

**AN: This chapter is mainly a filler between the transfer of Season 2 to Season 3. The perceptive among you may have noticed the quote in the description has changed, this will change every season (or when I want it too). This chapter may be a filler, but it is important all the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Go Choke On An Apple**

* * *

 **In which we are daggered _again_**

* * *

Adriana Mafiay was getting really sick and tired of trailing after werewolf Klaus.

It had been almost two days since the ritual, and Adriana was getting really fed up of walking around with no shoes on. Dirt had gotten into every nook and cranny, something where dirt never should be.

Plus, without heels she was tiny! How could Adriana hold up her dangerous, nine hundred year old vampire, sociopath attitude, when she was no taller than a moping teenager!

The answer was no, she couldn't.

"This had better be worth it." She told Elijah as they traipsed after Klaus. "See, what did I tell you? I knew this would happen. It was bound too. But if this doesn't work or we get, heavens forbid, daggered." She spat the word out like some vile poison. "I have the self privileged right to say, I told you so!"

"Of course you do, Adriana." Elijah sighed, his head lowered in hidden regret. "Of course you do."

"Oh don't tell me, you're still wallowing in your own self pity because you betrayed that petty little doppelganger." Adriana snapped, kicking some leaves as she went. "Get over it. She's probably a blood drunk baby vampire by now. There we go, problem solved, now can we please move forward into finding your deranged little brother?"

"I don't think we have to." Elijah stated, stopping suddenly.

"What are-" Adriana let out a sharp shriek, quickly turning on her heel so she couldn't see Klaus' unconscious, very naked, body. "Oh, for heavens sake Klaus! Get some clothes on!"

"You've been busy." Elijah commented, throwing some clothes at him as he began to wake up.

"That was amazing." Klaus breathed, looking up at the sky, Adriana's back still turned to him. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two days." Elijah informed, Klaus quickly getting dressed. "Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf."

"I can change at will, then." Klaus said dreamily. "It's good to know. I remember every single kill."

"Lovely." Adriana commented sarcastically, a disgusted look forming on her face.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." Elijah said.

"We've." Adriana corrected, finally turning around to face them. "I'm here too, if anyone even notices my existence anymore."

"I cleaned, Adriana." Elijah argued, giving her a sharp look. "You complained about your shoes the whole time."

"I loved those shoes." Adriana whined with a pout, noting how Klaus looked between them like they were entertainment. "They were priceless."

"Priceless shoes that you compelled a lot of people to have." Elijah reminded, staring her down.

"Same difference." Adriana waved off. "Whe this is done, I'll go back to that Quarry and get them, if one of the messed up gang hasn't stole them."

"Well, you two haven't changed at all. Just like old times, brother, Adri." Klaus said, sliding into another one of their fights.

"Please, stop calling me that." Adriana groaned, resting a hand on her hip.

"You've had your fun." Elijah stated, trying to avoid conflict between his brother and Adriana. "I believe we have a bargain."

"That's right." Klaus said, glancing between them with a grin. "Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait, I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah reminded.

"What kind of brother would break his bond?" Klaus asked rhetorically. "Even though you did try to kill me."

"I could have." Elijah answered anyway. "But I didn't.

"No one can, not even , Elijah. All is forgiven." Klaus said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Sure." Adriana dragged out sarcastically. Though, once again, no one payed attention to her.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked, stepping forward slightly.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough." Klaus said, walking off without them.

"He's going to betray us." Adriana snarled, craning her neck upwards to face Elijah.

"Have a little faith, Adriana." Elijah said calmly, following after his brother.

"Yes," Adriana drawled out to his back sarcastically. "Because that helps us so much."

She stood their for several seconds, before a pulling motion began to form in her heart, it was not the soft one, more demanding. A demand to follow.

Stamping her foot in frustration, Adriana followed after them.

"Klaus," Katerina said when they walked in. "You're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."

All head turned to Stefan, Adriana sliding next to Katerina.

"It's such a shame." She said to the taller brunette. "I was hoping you were dead."

"I had forgotten how short you really are, Adriana." Katerina sneered down at her. "I knew you were tiny, but what are you? Four foot nine?"

"I am an extremely respectable five feet tall." Adriana hissed, close to ripping off her ugly face.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asked Stefan, speaking over Katerina and Adriana.

"I need your help..." Stefan trailed off, looking away from the two women. "For my brother."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said, walking further into the room.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah stated, turning to Stefan.

"And so I shall." Klaus said, turning around suddenly and shoving a silver dagger into Elijah's heart.

"Oh, come on!" Adriana shrieked, having walked away from Katerina, stepping back when Elijah's body collapsed by her feet. "That has to be, what? The third time now?"

"You must be tired, Adriana." Klaus smirked, glancing at his old house maid. "Dying must take up a lot of energy."

"I'm going to rip out your tongue." She seethed through gritted teeth, blood already splashing on her black dress. "And use it to paint my next living room."

She closed her eyes, breathing out slightly, all eyes turned to her in intrest when her eyes shot open, blood seeping into her perfect vision.

"In other words: rot in hell." She spoke kindly, as if she was speaking to an angry child instead of a hybrid. She crumbled to the floor then, her legs giving in on her.

"Oh, Adri." Klaus chuckled, raising a glass to her dead body. "Always needing to have the last word. Now, where were we?"

"I told you!" Adriana screeched when she shimmered in to the wasteland. "I told you so! This is your fault!"

"Wonderful observation, Adriana." Elijah snapped, appearing next to her. "Anything else you want to throw in to my face while you're at it?"

"Give me a few decades." Adriana snapped back, glaring daggers at him. "Maybe I'll get you a list."

"That'd be perfect." Elijah hissed, walking off without her.

"Oh!" Adriana called after him, pacing across the dry earth. "So you're leaving me here? How mature."

"I'm perfectly mature, Adriana." Elijah said, appearing mere inches away from her. "You on the other hand..."

"Forget it, I'm leaving you here." Adriana spat, turning on her heel and leaving him there.

"Have fun, Adriana."

"I will," she called back, "don't you worry about that."

 _The first thought Elijah had when he couldn't find Katerina, was to find Adriana._

 _"Adriana." He called, knocking on her chamber door. "Adriana, can I come in?"_

 _He was met with a deadly silence, nothing was beyond that door._

 _And that made him panic._

 _He burst into the room, looking around for any clue of were she could have gone. Adriana's scent was stale, she had been gone for hours, but then he detected something, under Adriana's warm homely scent, there was the unmistakable smell of Katerina._

 _Acting on instinct, Elijah ran towards Adriana's dresser, where their scents were strongest. Scanning over the screwed prices of jewellery and various materials, his eyes drifted to a soft wooden box, open and toppled on its side._

 _The whole dresser looked as if both women had been hunting for something, unorganised with various objects thrown on the floor._

 _The box itself looked nothing special, it was a soft pale wood with its insides dressed in a red velvet, it was small, a tiny little thing, but someone had obviously made a grand search to find it._

 _Elijah recognised it immediately._

 _What made him throw it into the wall in a rare moment of true fury, was the fact that it was empty._

 _Adriana ran, various branches reaching out and scratching at her. Run, run, run, just run. It ran through her head like a broken record._

 _Tears ran races down her cheeks, falling off her cheek and staining her dress. It wasn't long before she tripped and fell. He whole body falling to the cold, muddy forest floor as she sobbed, clutching her left hand to her chest._

 _"How did she know?" She whispered dryly to the darkening sky, rolling over to face the sky. "How? Everyone who knows is either, dead and buried, or won't tell a soul."_

 _But it is amazing what some men will tell when under the foggy allure of love._

 _"That-that pathetic harlot." She spat into the air. "That manipulative, conniving little harlot."_

 _The heavens opened, rain pouring onto her in the gallons._

 _You can't become evil over night, it takes a certain amount of measured events before you crack and break._

 _With her loss, Adriana had snapped._

 _It was then she noticed it, the fiery burn that was slowly spreading along her left arm. A cold, icy fire that could chill the souls of millions._

 _Burnt flesh and blisters appeared, quickly healing to only appear several seconds later. She stared at her arm for what seemed like a age, not wanting to believe this was happening._

 _Adriana was cold, wet, tired, and starving. So, she did what any logical person would do. She sighed, and ran back to the Manor._

 _A servant knocked on his study door frantically, making sure not to have a hair out of place with his every move, having heard how furious the Lord was._

 _"What?" A harsh voice asked, sounding nothing like Elijah._

 _"Adriana." The servant replied hastily, shaking in his boots from the other side of the door. "She has returned, my Lord."_

 _The door swung open immediately, the poor servant coming face to face with Elijah._

 _"Where?" Elijah snapped, staring down at the poor boy._

 _"The main living room, sir." The boy said quickly, pointing down the corridor. "But sir, she said that she does not want to talk to you."_

 _His words fell on non-existent ears, Elijah was already walking down the corridor._

 _She was curled up before the open fire when he found her._

 _"It is gone." She whispered brokenly, sensing his presence. "They have both gone."  
_

 _"I know." He whispered back gently, sitting down next to her on the floor. "Trust me, Adriana. I know."_

 _Katerina had the right to run, she may think she was running from Niklaus, but truthfully, she was running from them._

 _Do you know what's worse when angering just one of them? It is being the unfortunate person that manages to anger them both._

 _Elijah and Adriana had lots of differences, angering just one was bad enough. But angering them both? Hell was going to descend on you, one way or another._

Adriana sat alone with the coffins, refusing to even come near Elijah. It was calming, to be away from him for so long, but it was also like a half of her was missing. Only she couldn't find out where she had put it.

She was perched on top of Elijah's wooden casket, eyeing her own one dangerously. It as several centimetres away from her feet, sleek black with an a virus velvet lining.

Adriana sighed, her breath echoing around the large room.

"Bored, bored. Now hold on, nope, still bored." She looked up, sneering when she saw Klaus enter the room, Stefan closely following behind him.

"Please stop whining, Adriana." Klaus grumbled, watching Adriana hop of the coffin and walk into the light.

"I was wondering when you'd show your backstabbing face." She spat, walking towards them. "Why are you here? Did you miss my fantastic company?"

"Your sister." Stefan said, facing Klaus. "So I knew another Original vampire."

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said, walking to the coffin that Adriana knew held Rebekah, against her better judgement.

She stood on the other side of Klaus as he opened the coffin, raising an eyebrow at Rebekah's flapper dress.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said flatly, gazing down at the blonde.

"Well, don't tell her that." Klaus chuckled, taking the dagger out of his sister. "Rebekah's temper is worse than mine."

"Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus said impatiently, looking at Stefan when she didn't move a muscle. "She's being dramatic."

"Well, you can't blame her." Adriana scoffed, smiling down sweetly at Rebekah. "I taught her to hold a grudge."

"Thank you so much for that, Adri." Klaus said, rolling his eyes at the ghost.

"Your very much welcome." Adriana smirked, slowly stepping back into the shadows that surrounded the coffin. Disappearing to only appear once more, perched upon Elijah's coffin.

"Look," Stefan said, obviously very confused. "Why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus admitted.

"Do I?" Stefan asked, disbelieving the whole thing.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus stated, Adriana's voice speaking up when he said this.

"Really?" She asked, drumming her fingers on the side of her coffin. "I always thought you were just this annoying."

Rebekah awoke a couple of minutes after Klaus and Stefan had left. She drained the guard quickly, bolting upright in her coffin.

"Rebekah?" A soft accent called, a figure moving inside the shadows. "Rebekah?"

"Adri." Rebekah breathed, her eyes widening as the Italian carefully stepped out of the shadows. "Adriana! Are you really here?"

"As dead as a door nail." Adriana smiled, gesturing to her own coffin. "Don't know what all the hype is about, the only reason I'm here is to avoid your other brother."

"You do know I can't undagger you. Nik would only dagger me again." Rebekah said, smiling down at the woman who had taken care of her family for centuries. "Oh Adriana, it's so good too see you."

"If you can't undagger me." Adriana laughed, smiling at the door. "Do me a favour. Give that brother of yours some hell."

"Happily." Rebekah stated. "Only if you talk to Elijah again."

"Do I have too?" Adriana complained, a small pout forming on her lips.

"Of course you do, Adri." Rebekah grinned cheekily. "Now, go."

"You're sister is awake." Adriana informed, appearing behind Elijah. "Just thought you would like to know."

"Thank you, Adriana." Elijah said, not even turning to face her.

"So you're ignoring me now?" Adriana asked, sitting down next to him. "And I thought you were mature."

"Maybe you're just dragging me down." Elijah replied, finally turning to face her.

"Someone has to kick you off your high horse." Adriana smiled, only slightly joking.

"Your horse is just as high as mine." Elijah reminded.

"Well, can you blame me." She said, gesturing to her self. "Look at me, I'm perfection walking."

"Of course you are, Adriana." Elijah chuckled. "Of course you are."

 _This thing was a death trap, Adriana was sure of it._

 _The fruit seemed to stare back at her, it's beady red eyes not even blinking._

 _"Adriana, why are you staring at an apple?" Elijah asked, looking between his maid and the harmless peice of fruit._

 _"This thing is a death trap." The human replied, not taking her eyes off the blood red apple. "It choked one of the kitchen maids."_

 _"It is a peice of fruit, Adriana." Elijah reminded with a chuckle. "It can't kill anyone."  
_

 _"Tell that to Lea." Adriana replied firmly, her eyes finally drifting to Elijah. "Are you laughing at me?"_

 _"No..." Elijah trailed off cheekily, snatching the apple off the table._

 _"You are." Adriana accused, a smile forming on her face as she sat up from the floor. "Give that back."_

 _Laughing, Elijah raised the apple higher. A smirk forming on his face, watching Adriana jump up and down, her fingers barely brushing against it._

 _"You need to stop worrying Adriana." He reminded, pulling the apple further away from her reach. "Besides, Lea is fine. It is her fault for stealing the apple anyway."_

 _"It is still a death trap." Adriana mumbled, giving up trying to reach the apple. "Must you use my height against me, my Lord?"_

 _"Elijah, Adriana." Elijah corrected._

 _"What do you want?" Adriana asked in confusion. "I am your maid, but you seem to want my friendship more that my loyalty. Why? What do you want?"_

 _"All I want Adriana." Elijah smiled, presenting her the apple. "Is to be accepted by you."_

 _"Of course you are, Elijah. Adriana giggled, accepting the apple. "Am I accepted by you?"_

 _"Adriana Mafiay." Elijah chuckled. "What would I do without you?"_

 _"Stefan."_ Klaus cheered answering the phone. _"Miss me already?"_

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." Stefan smirked into his phone.

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less." Klaus replied, not suspecting what was coming next.

"Thing is," Stefan started. "It came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus."

"Let bygones be bygones." Klaus waved off. "Trust me. Resentment get's old."

"You know what never get's old?" Stefan asked, his smirk widening as he hear Klaus open the truck. "Revenge."

"No." Klaus hissed, seeing that all the coffins were gone.

"What's the matter, Klaus?" Stefan asked, already knowing the answer as he looked around the room. "Missing something?"

"What are you doing?" Klaus hissed once more, facing away from the truck.

"Just enjoying my freedom." Stefan said, turning around to face Adriana, holding his phone out. "Say hello, Adriana."

Adriana said nothing, just hissed at him like a angry cat, her fangs slipping out as she banged against her invisible cage, trying furiously to get back to Elijah.

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" Klaus growled, hearing Adriana hiss in agreement.

"You do that, and you will never see your family again." Stefan stated, bringing the phone back to his ear. "I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years... are you prepared for this?"

Stefan hung up, pocketing his phone and facing Adriana, watching in amusement as she tried desperately to get out of her cage.

"Now," He said, walking towards her. "I've got a few questions that need answering."

Adriana shrunk back, stepping as far away from him as possible.

"Go choke on an apple." She spat, pressing her back against the invisible bars tha held her here. "I'm not telling you anything."


	13. The Cracks In Our Hearts

**AN: Okay. Bad news. My Internet will be out from Thursday to Tuesday, but I will update as soon as possible. This chapter may be slightly messy because it was wrote quickly and I didn't have much storyline to go off, but the proper chapters return with chapter 14! Good news. We have officially reached 60 favourites, that's amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Cracks In Our Hearts**

* * *

 **In which we are undaggered, and Adriana tells a story**

* * *

No one forcefully seperated Elijah and Adriana. Not even Klaus dared to do it after he had once tried.

It was common sense, something the Salvatores evidently did not have. It must be genetic.

They may avoid each other for decades, not speak to each other for centuries, Adriana may even get to the point of trying to leave.

You didn't forcefully separate them though, it only lead to a disaster, every vampire on the grape vine knew that.

Evidently, the Salvatores were a few centuries behind on the gossip.

 _"Wher is she?" Elijah shouted, bursting through the main door. "She isn't mad at me, Rebekah isn't upset, Kol is perfectly calm, so that leaves you Niklaus. Where is she?"_

 _"I'm doing us all a favour." Klaus spoke calmly, taking a sip of his wine. "That little maid of yours has been around, for what? A century?"_

 _"Niklaus." Elijah growled, banging his hands on the desk. "I will repeat this one more time. Where is Adriana?"_

 _"What are you going to do?" Klaus laughed cockily._

 _It happened so fast, one minute he was sitting in his chair, the next he was held against the wall by a very, **very** , angry Elijah._

 _"Not only do you dare steal my Adriana." Elijah spoke calmly, and that made him even more dangerous. "But you dare go against my position of power, you will tell me where Adriana is now Niklaus, or I will personally kill and compel every servant in this household until I find her. Is that understood?"_

 _Klaus didn't test him, he knew Elijah was angry enough to do it._

 _"The bay." He finally spat, the pressure on his throat decreasing so he could speak. "She'll be at the bay."_

 _Elijah appeared at the bay not even several minutes later. That's where he found her, huddled in the corner of one of the cargo ships._

 _"Elijah?" The tiny vampire choked out, her cheeks raw from sobbing._

 _"I'm here, Adriana." Elijah breathed, wrapping his arms around her immediately. "This is never going to happen again, I promise you."_

 _Elijah added the chain to her bracelet that day, making sure no one could take her without him knowing._

 _No, you didn't seperate Elijah and Adriana forcefully, not if you want to keep all your organs in your body._

Adriana Mafiay was not amused. Not in the slightest.

"Stupid, stubborn, stuck up witches." She mumbled, growling as the pressure in her head increased. "Okay. Okay. Shutting up now, Jupiter, you're worse than Elijah."

The pressure decreased slightly, but stayed there still, making Adriana grimace in distaste.

"Okay, my wonderful fairy godmothers." She called out, circling her cage like a trapped animal. "Here's a question. Why are you helping vampires? You hate us."

No answer.

Looking around, she stared at the black abyss that seemed to have coated her cage.

"Cloaking charm?" Adriana asked the void, pressing herself against her container. "How original. I'm being sarcastic, I'm pretty sure your heads can't fit into the doorway as it is."

She jumped away from the bars, shuddering off the electric charge.

"How nice." She remarked snidely. "Is this really how you treat your own? Well, past own, but you get the idea."

It was not something Adriana brought up often, but desperate times call for equally desperate measures.

 _You are no longer a witch, Adriana Angelo Mafiay._ An elderly voice said, the sound drifting around her. _You stopped being one of us far before you turned into an abomination of nature._

"I had a child out of wedlock." Adriana snapped, pacing up and down her cage. "Boo-hoo. Get over it already. Gosh, it's only been nearly nine hundred years, talk about spiteful."

There was a breif moment silence, she let out a deep breath, spinning around in a circle.

"Now, to the question of the century. Well, nine centuries." She hissed to the darkness. "What did you do to my daughter?"

That also went unanswered.

No surprise there.

Eventually, the darkness lifted, revealing the coffins and the dark room once more to her.

"The witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do." Stefans annoying voice flooded her weak ears. "They're using their powers to hide the coffins."

"So even if he comes in the house..." Damon's equally annoying voice started, trailing off at the end.

"He won't be able to find them." Stefan finished.

"Yay." Adriana dragged out sarcastically, walking to the front of her cage. "Would you like a medal?"

"Be quiet, Adriana." Stefan snapped, both brothers turning to her.

"That only works when Elijah does it." She snapped back, walking as close to them as she could get. "Even then, it's a pretty fifty-fifty chance that it will even work."

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, lying in a coffin." Damon spoke up, walking up to stand next to Stefan.

"Technically, I am." Adriana said, stepping away from the bars. "But, witches have always had a grudge against me. So, here I am, as dead as the nails that keep my coffin together."

"What did you do to them?" Damon asked, crossing his arms. "Throw some of your magic pixie dust at them?"

Adriana laughed, it wasn't a warm sound, more cold and bitter.

"Come closer." She breathed, pressing herself against the bars. They both exchanged a glance, stepping forward slightly. "Not telling." She giggled finally, disappearing to the shadows of her cage.

The second time Adriana was freed from the darkness, Damon was hitting the locked coffin with a shovel.

"What are you doing?" She blinked, sitting cross legged on the floor. "You do know that won't help anybody, right?"

"You're wasting your time." Stefan agreed. "It won't open. Did you bury the body?"

"Yeah." Damon breathed, taking the shovel away from the coffin. "Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?"

"Nope, just the dead one." Stefan said.

"Alright," Damon started, walking around the room. "Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others, plus Adriana. Three sleeping originals, and one vampire, but five coffins. So, who is in the locked box?"

"Why don't we ask the information fountain?" Stefan asked, all eyes turning to Adriana who was calmly picking at her nails.

"Care to share with the class, pixie?" Damon asked, walking over to her cage. "You must be with these coffins a lot, you must know something about the box."

Adriana hummed, looking up at him with a look of pure innocence.

"Let me think." She purred softly, tapping her chin in fake thought. "First, it's a coffin, not a box. Secondly; I have absolutely no idea. That thing has been here longer than I have."

"Whatever is in there, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus." Stefan stated, walking towards the locked coffin. "So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right."

"Oh, you think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible, would have figured out how to open one." Damon said snidely, tilting his head towards the ceiling expectantly. "Fine, don't help."

"Let's be reasonable here, sugar." Adriana spoke, no looking up from her nails. "They never do."

"You know," Stefan started, not commenting on Adriana's observation. "None of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan." Damon said sarcastically. "Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the real thing we are trying to hide."

"Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants." Stevan disagreed, Adriana glancing between them in sudden intrest. "He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean."

"Excuse me." Adriana said, raising her hand like a child. "I am sitting right here, and I'll have you know, my gorgeous body is in one of these coffins your threatening to throw in the sea."

"And then he kills you and everyone you know." Damon pointed out. "Like I don't know, me!"

"No, he's bluffing." Stefan said, sounding a bit to confident for Adrianas liking. "His family means more to him than anything else."

"You sure about that?" Damon asked.

"Well, I don't know Damon." Stefan scoffed. "I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff."

"The only way to call someones bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." Damon said, watching Adriana lean forward, watching them like a knew form of entertainment.

Stefan only smiled, leaving them both there.

"Damon," Adriana spoke up as both of them watched Stefan leave. "You're my new favourite Salvatore."

"I'm everyone's favourite Salvatore, pixie."

"You know that's useless?" Adriana asked Bonnie, watching her try and open the coffin.

"I have to try." Bonnie answered, not taking her eyes off the coffin. "To stop Klaus, and save my friends."

"You see," Adriana exclaimed randomly, throwing her hands into the air. "This is why I hate doppelgangers, they all turn out to be exactly the same."

Bonnie ignored her, focusing on the coffin.

"Why are witches so passive aggressive?" Adriana mumbled, sitting as close to Elijah's coffin as she could.

"Why do you hate us?" Bonnie finally snapped, walking over to her.

"Hate?" Adriana scoffed, her head falling onto the bars of her cage. "Apart from the fact you did this to me?"

Bonnie watched her carefully, seeing how she edged slightly closer to the coffin by her head.

"Perhaps you've heard of me, little Bennett, or heard my story. Of course, translation has become slightly dodgy over the years, but I do believe the moral remains the same."

The witch gave her a confused look, Adriana laughing at her expression.

"No? I'll tell you then. Adriana Mafiay was a witch, no one of much power, but a witch all the same."

 _"And what language is our spells in, Adriana?"_

 _"Latin, madam." Adriana answered, looking up at the priestess with a tiny smile._

 _"Well done, Adriana." The priestess smiled, looking down at the young child. "And what is the job of a witch?"_

 _"To bring balance, miss."_

 _"Perfecto, Adriana."_

"Of course," Adriana told Bonnie, looking dead into the witches eyes. "Adriana did the stupid thing every witch is warned not to do, she disobeyed the spirits by loving a holy man."

 _Adriana was sixteen when she met him, young and foolish. He was the high priestesses holy son._

 _They say the spirits had given her him. His godly looks made many fall for the fabricated lie, he had been blonde hair, she remembered that much, like the God of sun had touched it, and the most daring green eyes._

 _While his looks were perfect, his attitude was corrupted and spoiled._

 _Wherever he went, a trail of broken hearted women were left behind. It is what comes of being hailed like a god, you get everything you want without question._

 _She had been walking around the Salvatores rose garden when he met her._

 _"Excuse me." He had called to her. "What is your name?"_

 _"Adriana Angelo Mafiay, my Lord." She had answered quickly, immediately recognising him._

 _"Dark angel." He translated, bringing her hand to his full lips. "My beautiful dark angel, you must be blessed by Venus herself."_

 _Large amounts of blood ran to her face, stumbling into a curtsy before the man that many believed to be a god._

 _"My dark angel," he pronounced loudly, linking her arm in his, smiling at her bewildered expression. "You must tell me everything about yourself." A small smile formed on his face when he caught sight of her talisman. "You are a witch?"_

 _"Yes, my Lord." She answered, stumbling over her words. "I am."_

 _"Wonderful." He grinned, his snow white teeth sparkling in the Italian sun._

 _His name had been Demetri, and he was the first crack in Adriana's heart._

"What happened to her?" Bonnie whispered, generally interested in her story.

"What happens to every witch that betrays the elders." Adriana grimaced. "Their powers stripped, and their memory modified, but before they could, they discovered something terrible."

 _The spirits warned her. In their own cryptic way._

 _ **Please, Adriana** they had said. **Pain will only come if you pursue this path.**_

 _She supposed they were right, thinking about it all these years later. Her pregnancy had a hand in the reason Dominico Salvatore had sold her to Elijah, without ever meeting Elijah she would be dust under the earth by now. Being a vampire came with layer upon layer of pain._

 _She had ignored them. Carried on her toxic relationship with Demetri, resulting in a miracle hidden within a curse._

 _She was foolish, Demetri left the minute he found out she was pregnant. Spat on her feet and walked out, demanding she killed her child before it was even born._

 _She refused._

 _"You stubborn whore." He spat at her, his eyes glaring daggers at her. "Kill the child, I will not help you."_

 _She was seventeen when this happened, arms circling around her stomach, trying desperately to protect her child._

 _"No." She cried, scampering away from him. "Please, leave my child alone. I beg of you."_

 _"You say anything." He threatened, stepping forward menacingly. "I will personally kill your child, as you watch, then rip out your little throat, my dark angel."_

 _He left her standing there, cold and wet in the fast falling rain._

 _That was the first crack in her heart._

 _Her birth had been hard, everyone had refused to treat her. Scoffing down at the woman who had dared have a child outside marriage._

 _So, she was locked inside her chamber, it was a miracle she even survived._

 _She begged to the spirits, to the priestesses. But the spirits turned their back on her, and the priestesses ripped away her talisman._

 _She could never preform any magic again._

 _In spite of this, she named her daughter Cienna. Cradling the bloody baby to her chest as they both cried their hearts out._

 _Cienna Circe Mafiay._

 _Light magic, that's what it meant._

 _Adriana wasn't going down without one final punch in the right direction._

 _Adriana blinked slowly, her memories slowly being changed as she looked down at her daughter._

"Of course," Adriana sighed. "Cienna already had magic, one that the spirits couldn't bring themselves to strip away. So they took out their anger another way."

 _"Mama?" Adriana looked down, feeling the soft tugging on her skirt._

 _"Yes Cienna?" She asked, smiling down at her daughter._

 _"Why do all the other children dislike me?" Cienna asked, the Italian sun shining on the three year old._

 _"Oh, Cienna." Adriana breathed, crouching down before her daughter, brushing a dark curl behind her ear._

 _"Why?" Her daughter whimpered, her bottom lip quivering. "I only want to be their friend."_

 _"Little Cienna," Adriana started, lifting her daughters face so she could look her in the eye."It is because your Mama loves you so much."_

 _"Is it because I don't have a Papa?" Cienna choked out, tears starting to flood her brilliant green eyes._

 _"I don't want to hear you say that again." Adriana said firmly, the topic of Demetri still sore. "You do not need a Papa to be perfect. You have me, and that is all you need."_

 _"How can you be sure?" Cienna asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks._

 _"How can I be sure?" Adriana exclaimed, like the answer was obvious. "Because, my darling Cienna, we are the Mafiays! We fight, and we do not accept defeat. We fight long and hard, or we die trying." Cienna giggled, reaching out and brushing a hand over her Mothers cheek. "The Mafiays do not need men, my darling Cienna, you will be wise to reminder that."_

 _"Mama?" Cienna asked, a small, shy smile forming on her face. "Can I stay with you for a while?"_

 _"Why Cienna." Adriana stated, standing up and grasping her daughters hand. "I would be horrified if you left."_

"The spirits had to bring balance some way." Adriana said, her calm and clear voice filling the room. "A witch can not be born from a human. So they took Cienna."

"What happened to her?" Bonnie asked, looking down at the woman. "Cienna."

"I don't know." Adriana muttered, looking down at the floor.

Bonnie left it at that, walking away from the Italians cage and back to the coffin.

Adriana supposed that was for the best, for both of them.

"What are you doing?" She asked Damon, carefully watching him walk to Elijah's coffin.

"I'm making sure we don't die." He stated, opening the coffin.

Adriana watched him warily, examining how he placed a small slip of paper in Elijah's jacket. How he quickly grasped the dagger and pulled it out.

The silver, white oak dagger. Let's not get dirty minded here.

Adriana felt the change immediately.

It was excruciating, to wake up so aruptedly after such a long period off being daggered.

Closing her eyes, she felt it, the feeling off her soul being roughly pulled back to her body.

Falling to the floor, she blacked out.

Adriana awoke in her coffin, Elijah leaning over her, holding the casket open.

"You're okay, Adriana." He mumbled gently, helping her shocked form out of the coffin. "You're okay."

Adriana blinked, slightly dazed. Looking around the room, she quickly shut both of their coffins.

They were still in the witches house, that was good. It meant Klaus hadn't got a hold of their coffins yet.

"C'mon." Elijah breathed, following her chain of thought, he gently grabbed her elbow. Steering her out of the house. "We need to get out of here."

It didn't take long to track Klaus down, they just followed the coffins. Adriana had snapped out of her daze by then, both of them silently walking into the house.

"You've got your family back." A hybrid was saying to Klaus. "Finally. You're gonna open them?"

"Not quite yet." Klaus said from where he stood next to the hybrid. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business?" His question was never answered. Adriana wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly snapping it, while Elijah ripped his heart out from behind. Adriana dropped his body, revealing both of them to a very shocked Klaus.

"Did you miss us Niklaus?" Adriana drawled out, resting a hand on her hip. "Nearly everyone does."

"So, Niklaus..." Elijah trailed off, the hybrids heart still in his hand.

"Elijah! Adriana!" Klaus exclaimed in shock, stumbling slightly backwards.

"What did we miss?" Elijah breathed out casually, exchanging a small look with Adriana.


	14. Sounds Boring

**AN: I'm typing this at my Uncles. A long chapter to make up for my absense, the next ones going to be big. Really big. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sounds Boring**

* * *

 **In which we have dinner with the enemy**

* * *

"You look surprised to see us." Elijah stated, cleaning his hand off blood while Adriana picked stray pieces of wood out of her nails. "So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?"

"You look like you could do with a drink." Klaus tried to stall. "And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?"

Adriana calmly looked up when she heard a loud crash, seeing Klaus fly through the glass door.

"Boys." She sighed, looking back down in pure boredom. "Boys, and their stupid manly mating rituals."

"Easy." Klaus growled, recovering quickly with his new found hybrid strength. "I just finished renovating."

Adriana sighed once more, watching Elijah crash into a wooden table.

"You know you have every right to be mad at me." Klaus said. "But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family."

Elijah attacked him again, watching as Klaus fly into one of the coffins. In pure desperation, Klaus opened the one next to it, revealing a grey Kol to Adriana.

Suddenly, Adriana wasn't so bored. She ran to the coffin, just to make sure it was him.

"Oh, Kol." She breathed, looking down at him, reaching out and brushing a hand through his hair. "How angry are you going to be this time?"

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" Klaus was shouting behind her, posing a dagger inches away from Elijah.

"Use it." Elijah spat. "I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with."

They both glanced to Adriana, watching her stand protectively infront of the coffin.

"Mikael is dead." Klaus eventually sighed, lowering the dagger.

"What did you say?" Elijah asked, standing up once Klaus released him.

"I killed him." Klaus confirmed. "With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever."

"Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over nine hundred years, Kol for over a century." Elijah said, glancing once more at Adriana as he did.

Adriana hissed at Klaus when he stepped closer to the coffin, her protective instinct kicking in for the youngest brother.

"Because of Stefan Salvatore." Klaus stated, changing direction and walking to a small urn, dipping the dagger into it, coating it once more in white oak ash. "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me."

He scowled when he came face to face with Adriana, the small brunette flashing her fangs at him when he walked closer.

"What are you doing?" Elijah said, holding onto Adriana when Klaus pushed her to him.

She hissed when the dagger slid into Kol's chest, fighting against Elijah's grip.

"Always and forever." Klaus said firmly, closing Kol's coffin lid. "I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan, and I _promise_ you our family will be whole again."

"Yes." Adriana finally said calmly, stepping away from Elijah once he let her go. "Because that didn't go terribly wrong last time, and-"

Adriana halted in her steps, staring down at the carpet beneath her feet, recognition flickering in her eyes.

"Niklaus." She said slowly, turning around to face him. "Why does this look like my very expensive carpet?"

"It's not." Klaus waved off. "Just a remodel, I know how picky you are with such things. The real version is in the main living room."

"I love that carpet!" Adriana shrieked, her OCD kicking in with full force. "I swear to all that is holy, if one tiny stain lands on that beautiful carpet-"

"You'll kill me in my sleep." Klaus said passively. "I know Adriana, no scratches on the paint as well?"

"Niklaus?" Adriana asked patiently, standing before Klaus with a sweet, innocent smile on her face. "Before you leave..."

Acting so fast, Klaus didn't have any time to react, Adriana lifted up her arm and swiftly punched him in the nose.

"I've been wanting to do that all summer." She spat, turning on her heel and walking out of the room before Klaus could react.

"I've missed you too, Adri." Klaus called after her, holding on to his nose. "Well, she certainly hasn't changed."

"What do you mean he left you a note?" Adriana asked, running a hand through her now even shorter hair, the tips of it just reaching her shoulders.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Adriana." Elijah replied, tying the tie to his new suit. "Should we go?"

"Do you believe your brother?" She countered, walking up to him and straightening the tie. "I like your new hair, much more up to date."

"Not really." Elijah said, answering her question. "Not while he keeps our family in coffins."

"There." Adriana smiled, her brand new heels clicking slightly as she stepped backwards. "Much better."

"Thank you, Adriana. You look absuloutly beautiful." Elijah smiled down at her. "To Damon?"

He offered her is arm, gesturing to the door as he did so.

"To Damon." She cheered, putting her arm in his. "Let's get this over with."

"Elijah. Adriana." Damon greeted when the appeared in the clearing. "My favorite Original, and his pixie assistant, back from the dead. You both clean up nice."

"You left something in my jacket pocket." Elijah said, bringing the slip of paper out of his inner pocket.

"Oh, yeah." Damon remembered. "Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO. PS Bring Pixie."

"Damon." Adriana sighed, running a small hand through her freshly cut hair. "You may be my favourite Slavatore, but that doesn't make you any less annoying."

"Was I right to undagger you both, or are we gonna have a problem?" Damon said, analysing them both carefully.

"We're here, let's talk." Elijah eventually nodded.

"I'll start with an easy question." Damon started. "Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

"I'm afraid, I don't." Elijah said, looking down at Adriana. "If anyone would know it's Adriana."

"I've already told them." Adriana said, shaking her head. "I have absuloutly no idea. It's not my fault they can't get that through their thick skulls."

Damon looked between them, obviously noted something was wrong.

"What's up with you two?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

Elijah and Adriana exchanged a look, Elijah's face instantly turning cold.

"If you and your brother were any other people." Elijah said coldly, turning back to Damon. "You would be dead."

"Catch up on the gossip Damon," Adriana added calmly. "Perhaps you need to hear what happened to the last man that caged me."

"I don't take to kindly at people taking my maid." Elijah informed. "You locked her in a cage."

"Wait," Damon said holding his hands up. "You two are actually getting along? Both of you?"

"Suprise." Adriana exclaimed sarcastically. "We're not actually getting along..."

"We just share a common goal." Elijah finished, quickly changing the subject. "Come to dinner, you can negotiate with Klaus there."

"I'm cooking." Adriana exclaimed cheerfully, also trying to avoid the sudden change in her and Elijah's behaviour. "That's one thing I still excel at."

"We'll see you then, Damon." Elijah said, smiling at a very confused Damon. "Until then."

"It's formal." Adriana smiled, both of them disappearing before he could say anything.

It was complicated, their behaviour with each other. But some centuries, not very often though, it was as if they got sick of hating each other. They got along, before something goes wrong yet again.

It could last five minutes, it could last a century, but they both enjoyed the moment of peace they had.

It was usually when they had been seperated, or something drastic happened to Adriana to make them both behave this way. But, it was peace, they didn't question it because deep down, they didn't want it ruined.

If there was one thing Adriana Mafiay knew how to do, it was how to cook.

She was an Italian maid for goodness sake, she had to learn how to cook.

So she worked, slaved away in the kitchen for hours, running at vampire speed from counter to counter. Carefully sugaring the sponge and creaming the soup. Making sure both had the taste of perfection.

Hence why her hands were covered in flour when the Salvatores arrived.

"Can you get that Elijah?" She called, placing the soup on the table, making sure all the knifes and forks were straight. "And Klaus, can you not keep dressing up the waitresses as whores?"

"Sorry, Adri." Klaus said, not sounding sorry at all as he took his seat. "You still have your apron on. Aren't you joining us?"

"Of course I am, Klaus." Adriana replied, taking off her apron to reveal a formal white blouse and a tight black skirt. "I don't trust you all with my carpet just next door."

She draped the apron over her chair, casting one last intent check on the table before she greeted the Salvatores.

"Niklaus, Adriana," Elijah said, the Salvatores following closely behind him. "Our guests have arrived."

"Damon. Stefan." Klaus greeted, while Adriana just smiled at them politely, casting a small grimace of hate at Stefan. "Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, and woman, shall we?"

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah said, walking to stand next to Adriana.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus." Stefan scoffed, refusing to sit down. "In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to 'cause you would hear us out."

"Well," Klaus drawled out, relaxing in his chair. "We can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours.

"Not at the dinner table." Adriana chatisised, pulling out a chair and sitting down gracefully. "Have some basic etiquette, please Niklaus."

The Salvatores eventually sat down, Elijah inbetween Adriana and Klaus, Adriana next to Damon, and Stefan sitting inbetween Damon and Klaus.

"Thank you, love." Damon smiled when one of the waitresses poured him some wine.

"You lost your appetite." Klaus said, noticing how Stefan wasn't eating anything.

"Eat." Damon said to his brother. "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home.

"That's the spirit." Klaus grinned, watching Stefan take a mouthful. "Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother? Effectively waking Adriana."

"Well," Damon said, playfully winking at them both. "I knew how they felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century." Klaus said, "but we always make it through."

"Don't remind me." Adriana scoffed, swirling her wine around in its glass. "It's given me enough headaches over the centuries."

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way?" Stefan asked, obviously seeking a reaction. "Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus said.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad?" Damon reminded. "Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

"Am I the only one on this table what hasn't killed, or tried to kill a family member?" Adriana spoke up, putting down her glass, generally curious of the answer. "Because, seriously? And I thought my home life was bad..."

She was met with a breif moment of silence.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon." Stefan said, ignoring the fact that three others were sitting at the table. "Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us." Damon contradicted. "Pace yourself."

"I would be careful what you say about the food." Klaus spoke up after a breif moment of silence. "Adriana is very touchy on the matter."

"I'm Italian." Adriana said, her rich accent leaking through slightly. "Am I not allowed to be proud?"

"Nineteenth century." Elijah commented, turning to smile at her.

"He was a waste of oxygen anyway." Adriana snapped, her usual velvet accent returning, taking a sip of her wine. "No one can deny to eat my food, just because I am a woman."

"Stefan." Elijah finally said later that evening. "Where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I don't know." Stefan said, sounding very much like a sulking teenager. "Ask Damon."

Adriana grinned in knowing, while Elijah just looked confused.

"I'm sorry, you've both missed so much." Klaus laughed, seeing Elijah's confused expression. "Ah; trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Stefan snapped, watching Klaus put a finger to his lips, as of cheekily telling him he would keep quiet.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon tried to negotiate.

"You're probably right." Klaus admitted, a plan clearly forming in his head. "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Oh, please don't." Adriana whined, having already heard their pathetic story. "Please, I'm eating here."

"Now," Elijah muttered, glancing at Adriana. "Why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina," Klaus stated. "I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

"Please can we not talk about _that_ whore." Adriana whined, not liking this particular topic at all.

"No need to be spiteful, Adri." Klaus chuckled, obviously finding her reaction amusing.

"I'm not spiteful." Adriana defended, saying it slightly to quickly.

"Of course not, Adri." Klaus smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Elijah!" Adriana screeched, turning to Elijah. "Tell him I'm not spiteful."

She was met with an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah." Damon spoke up, looking between the three of them. "Please, do tell."

"When our family first settled here," Elijah started, taking Adriana's hand to calm her down. "There was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus said, turning to look at his brother."

"Wait a minute." Stevan interrupted. "So you both loved the same girl?"

"Great observation." Adriana mumbled into her wine glass. "Would you like a cookie?"

"Our mother was a very powerful witch." Elijah stated, squeezing Adrianas hand gently to calm her down. "She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end, we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus answered, both he and Elijah raising their glasses.

"Family above all." Elijah said.

"Family above all." Klaus agreed, clinking their glasses together.

Let's see how long this one lasts, Adriana thought, taking a measured sip of her wine.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah said, seeing how they were losing track.

"That's very simple." Damon said. "Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."

"Sounds boring..." Adriana sneered.

"The deal sounds fair," Elijah remarked, choosing not to remark on Adriana's comment. "Brother?"

"I don't think you understand." Klaus said. "Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind."

He got up, starting to pace before he continued walking.

"Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is, the two of you."

"Oooh." Adriana snickered.

"I'm gonna get some air." Damon said, standing up and leaving.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah sighed, standing up.

He was about to walk out, only for Adriana to grab his arm, a look of worry flickering in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked, worry dripping off her accent.

"I'll be back soon, Adriana." Elijah mumbled, gently pushing her hand of him. "You need to keep an eye on Stefan and Klaus."

She nodded gently, watching him leave.

"All this talk has made me thirsty." Klaus sighed, beckoning over one of the waitresses. "What do you say Stefan?" He asked. "Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?"

"We haven't had desert yet." Adriana reminded, watching him slice into the scarcely clad girls neck, gracefully standing up from her seat. "And please Niklaus, not on the carpet."

"Delicious." Klaus sighed, dropping the girl to the floor. "Aged to perfection."

"Well," Stefan started, also standing up from his seat. "I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother."

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own." Klaus denied.p, for once actually telling the truth. "Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame."

Elijah and Damon walked into the room then, Elijah immediately appearing next to her.

"What do you say, Klaus?" Damon asked. "It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter."

"Okay." Klaus stated, sitting back down. " I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"

"Matt Donovan?" Damon scoffed in disbelief. "Really?"

"Why not?" Klaus shrugged. "They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline." Stevan said in realisation. "Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her." Klaus said, getting up and walking towards Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal?"

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, all of them watching as Stefan grasped Klaus' outstretched hand.

"Nice try, Klaus." Stevan said. "But no deal."

In response, as calm as usual, Klaus broke Stefans hand. Kicking his leg and breaking that as well. Flashing to the fireplace, he stuck Stefans hand in, everyone watching as the flames began to lick at his hand.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked again, Elijah pushing him back when he tried to intercept.

"Niklaus!" Adriana shrieked out of nowhere, the sound high enough to make everyone in the room cringe. "The carpet! I swear, if that carpet is damaged in any way-"

Her rant was quickly cut off when Elijah wrapped an arm around her mouth.

"Please, Adriana." He sighed, her muffled, high pitch screams the only sound that was heard. "Spare us the shrieking. Please."

Her reply was to painfully dig her heel in his foot.

"Stop!" Damon was shouting while their exchange was going on.

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus demanded firmly.

"I'll get it." Damon finally gave in.

"Go with him, brother." Klaus said. "You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

Elijah slowly unwound his hand from Adriana's mouth, holding on to her shoulders so she didn't lunge at his brother.

"I hate you sometimes, do you know that?" Adriana muttered, holding no meaning to her words.

"Of course you do, Adriana." Elijah muttered back, dragging them to where Damon stood. "I expect no less of you."


	15. Oranges And Lemons

**AN: Ever since I started this story, I've been jumping up and down in excitement for this chapter. It's here everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for. Hope it delivers. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Oranges And Lemons**

* * *

 **In which Adriana must make a choice**

* * *

Adriana stood in the living room with Stefan and Klaus. Elijah and Damon having left several minutes ago. Stefans hand was still in the fire, no surprise there though.

"Can we hurry this up please, gentleman?" She called out to them, breaking the silence, tapping an impatient finger on her empty wrist. "You know how it is. Places to massacre, people to torture."

"Go ahead and kill me." Stefan spat, obviously talking to Klaus. "I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin."

"You really have given up, haven't you?" Klaus asked, pulling Stefans out of the fire. "Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?"

Adriana rolled her eyes, watching in boredom as they fought like children. Elijah and Damon entered then, a blonde carrying a tray following them.

"Elijah..." Klaus trailed off, confusion lacing his voice. "Why haven't you left?"

"Where are you manners, brother?" Elijah replied, gesturing to the covered tray. "We forgot dessert."

"Yes please." Adriana said, rolling her eyes. "I spent hours on the cake."

In one quick movement, Elijah took off the cover of the tray. Revealing two silver daggers to the room.

If Adriana had been holding something, she would have dropped it.

"What have you done?" Klaus finally choked out.

"Um," Adriana said, a high shrill to her voice. "Better question. What happened to my cake?"

"What have _you_ done?" Elijah asked, ignoring Adriana when she appeared next to him. The small brunette glancing between them in confusion. "You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

"He finally gets it. After all these years." Adriana breathed to herself, a michevious grin forming on her face. "I think I might cry."

The sound of footsteps made Adriana turn around, a gasp escaping her lips as Kol walked into the room.

"Kol." Klaus whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes.

In anger, or pain, Adriana could not tell.

"Long time, brother." Kol said casually, stopping next to Adriana.

She couldn't help it, she hadn't seen him in one hundred years.

He smirked down at her, still slightly taller than her.

"Hello Adri." He whispered cheekily. "Miss me?"

Her response was to pull him into a breif hug, she could pratically hear his smirk grow larger.

She let him go almost instantly, the slime feeling quickly taking over,a small sob escaping her lips as she rested a hand again her mouth.

"Damn you, Kol Mikaelson." She whispered back to him. "Damn you."

Finn appeared infront of Klaus then, picking up a dagger from the tray when he flashed in.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus shouted, Finn quickly stabbing him in one of his raised hands.

Klaus tried to make a break for the exit, only to come face to face with Rebekah.

"Rebekah." Klaus gasped in realisation, giving out a soft choke when she stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for our mother." Rebekah spat, painfully ripping the dagger back out.

Klaus stumbled back, falling straight into Kol's restraining arms.

"You're free to go." Elijah stated, turning to Damon and Stefan. "This is family business."

They quickly left, obviously not waning to get involved in this business.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be in the kitchen." Adriana spoke up, her eyes scanning over every family member. "I'm finding that cake if it's the last thing I do."

She turned on her heel, walking to the door, only to stop when she was about to turn the corner.

"I mean it." She said, turning back to the Mikaelsons. "If one stain lands on that carpet, I don't care how long you've been daggered. I'm going to rip out your insides and put them in a stew."

With one small flash of her fangs, she disappeared.

"Well," Kol chuckled, letting go of Klaus. "She hasn't changed."

Adriana sat int the kitchen, threading an empty blood bag through her fingers.

"What is taking so long?" She mumbled to herself, standing up and walking out of the kitchen. Curiosity getting the better of her.

Curioisity killed the cat, some would say.

I'm not a cat though, Adriana would trail off.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, seeing a blonde woman standing in her living room. "But, who are you?"

All eyes turned to her, Elijah looked close to crying.

So did Klaus...

"Okay," Adriana trailed off, not liking this in the slightest. "Now I'm even more confused."

"Adriana." Elijah coughed, breaking the uncomfortable silence that seemed to have fallen on the room. "This is our Mother."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Adriana." The blonde said, scanning her from head to toe.

"That is not helping." Adriana finally choked out, looking in between all the siblings. "Right, you know what? I'm just going to go upstairs.."

She pointed to the roof awkwardly, walking backwards to the stairs.

"Actually, Adriana." Elijah trailed off, starting to walk towards the front door. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure." Adriana breathed, ripping her eyes away from the blonde.

It was when they were outside Adriana spoke again.

"What's going on Elijah?" She asked, staring up at the darkening sky.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked randomly, fiddling with his hands. "How you were?"

"Mortal." Adriana waved off, her eyes darkening in confusion. "Human. What's your point?"

"I tried to protect you." Elijah said, reaching out a hand and grabbing her left wrist. "But, I suppose, you don't need me any more."

"What are you doing?" She breathed in worry, grabbing a hold on his wrist. "You look like your about to cry."

"Am I a good man, Adriana?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "I'm selfish for keeping you here. When I know how much you want to leave."

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling his hands wrap around her bracelet.

"I'm doing what I should have done centuries ago." Elijah smiled down at her sadly, almost regretfully, slowly pulling her bracelet away from her wrist. "I'm letting you go."

"What is he doing?" Rebekah asked her Mother from where she watched them on the second floor window.

"He's letting her go." Esther smiled gently, staring down at her son and Adriana.

"She can't leave." Rebekah gasped, ready to go outside and stop them right now. "She can't just up and go."

Esther only smiled down at her daughter.

Adriana didn't know whether to hug him, or slap him.

Instead she did neither, just stumbled away from him, staring down at her empty wrist.

"You're serious." She choked out, not looking away from her wrist. "You're actually serious."

"I am." Elijah nodded, pocketing the bracelet.

Adriana could only stare at him, her mouth becoming increasingly dry.

The more she stared, the more she remembered, tears pooled into her airs as she turned away from him, running a hand across her face.

They had been through a lot together. They fought, they ripped apart, only to get back together again.

Could she really leave him? Properly this time.

Adriana was faced with a choice, a choice she truly never wanted to make.

They were to very different people, but more a like then some might want to admit.

Adriana was manipulative, dark and ruthless when she didn't get what she wanted. She taught herself. That was how she survived the harsh life of court, she knew how to get what she wanted.

She may not have known English, but one century, her dark behaviour was forefront.

 _"It is okay, Catherine." She whispered down to the Queen of England. "You just need to push."_

 _Her name was Catherine of Aragon, Queen of England, and she was a good friend of Adriana's._

 _"I thank you Adriana." Catherine gasped between her ragged breaths. "For everything."  
_

 _"It is my pleasure, Catherine." Adriana smiled, dabbing sweat of the other womans forehead. "Now, one more push."  
_

 _Catherine's pained scream filled the room, glancing back Adriana saw the nurse shake her head._

 _"I'm sorry, Catherine." She sighed to her friend. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Catherine screamed once more._

 _Divorced, beheaded, and died. Divorced, beheaded, survived._

 _Catherine of Aragon had been the first wife of Henry VIII. A good, faithful, Catholic woman._

 _A woman, Adriana would do anything for._

 _"He is unfaithful." Catherine cried to the ceiling. "I know he wishes to be rid off me, because of how I fail to produce an heir."_

 _Adriana sat up, leaving the Queen to grieve._

Adriana still held Catherine in high regard, even as she stood there on the gravel stone, thinking about her choice. She made sure the woman was remembered properly, she made sure she was avenged properly.

 _"The King has married Anne Boleyn." Klaus informed over one particular dinner. "Behind the Queens back."_

 _"No good can come of this." Elijah agreed, glancing at Adriana. "How is the Queen fairing, Adriana?"_

 _"She knows of her husbands betrayal." Adriana breathed with a shake of her head. "It's is only a matter of time before she is cast aside."  
_

 _"He plans to move her." Klaus confirmed. "The King has made a drastic decision."_

 _"He has changed the church, Adriana." Elijah sighed, revealing something he knew would make Adriana boil over._

 _"He can't." The tiny woman said, pushing away her plate in disgust. "The Church has been here for over a thousand years. It is his wife's religion, no matter what that harlot may call herself."  
_

 _"Henry is the King, Adriana." Elijah reminded. "He has made himself head of the church, and there is nothing we can do now."_

 _Adriana stood from her seat, glaring down at the floor._

 _"Excuse me." She muttered, walking out of the room. Servants clearing a path for her._

 _"She is not going to let this go." Klaus said, taking a sip of his drink. "If anything, she is stubborn."_

 _"As long as she doesn't do anything drastic, she is fine." Elijah replied, he to pushing away his plate and following after Adriana._

Adriana didn't call herself drastic, she called herself realistic. So, as soon as rumours leaked through the castle walls about Anne's pregnancy, Adriana put her plan into motion.

Adriana was the sire of many, she had brought Romania to its knees with her favourite vampire. Yes, Adriana could be very dangerous when she wanted to be.

 _The minute Adriana heard off the joust, her plan was set into motion._

 _"What are you planning Adriana?" Elijah hissed to her in the morning. "Do not lie."_

 _"I'm just giving everyone a reality check." Adriana smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes._

 _"You can't kill the King of England, Adriana." Elijah replied lowly, reading her perfectly. "It is treason."_

 _"I'm not going to kill him." Adriana snapped. "Just give that whore quite a scare."_

 _Elijah glared down at her, but left without another word._

 _"You can come out now, Thomas." Adriana called._

 _"Miss." The vampire, servant boy said, bowing his head slightly._

 _"I have a little job for you." She purred, looking into his eyes. ""It won't hurt, I promise."_

 _She switched them, the real joust man and Thomas. The King fell of his horse at the second blow._

 _It was a miracle he had even survived. But the stress led Anne to a miscarriage._

 _As people rushed to aid the King, Adriana couldn't help but let a true Mikaelson signature smirk form on her face._

 _My, my, my, this was all to easy._

Elijah had been angry with her, but he got over it. Adriana suspected it was something to do with the fact her secretly resented the Kings advances on her.

 _Tudor court was a dangerous game._

 _You had every right to flirt with the other members, but you could not offend or disrespect your partner._

 _But, good gosh, the place was a rumour fountain._

 _"Never." She gasped to one of the lady's at a gathering. "Does the King know?"_

 _"I do not know." Lady Bethany giggled in her drunken stupor. "That is what I heard from Lady Jessica anyway."_

 _Adriana couldn't help but smile, locking eyes with Elijah who stood across the room._

 _The look he gave her held warning, don't get yourself killed._

 _"Thomas Cromwell." She declared loudly, walking over to th Kings advisor. "You wil never guess what I just heard."  
_

 _"Yes, Lady Adriana." Thomas said to her politely, glancing at Elijah as he did._

 _"Well," Adriana drawled out. "I just heard from Lady Bethany that the Queen was seen exiting Lord Henry Norris' room just last week, do you know anything on the matter?"  
_

 _Thomas immediately looked taken aback. She could pratically hear the rustic gears turning in his head._

 _"Whoops." Adriana giggled, a dark gleam in her eyes. "You didn't then." She giggled once more, leaning slightly closer to him. "You never heard it from me, I have absuloutly nothing to do with this."_

 _She giggled once more, spinning across the room to Elijah._

 _"I hope this is going well for you, my lady." Elijah said, taking a sip of his wine._

 _"Why Elijah..." She trailed off with a purr. "It's going perfectly."_

It had been, Anne Boleyn was beheaded within a month.

 _Adriana stood among the crows, watching the ongoings of the inside of the castle with narrowed eyes._

 _Her dress was a deep red, the colour of fresh blood, it fell to her knees with a gold trim._

 _"We are leaving Adriana." Elijah called to her, helping Rebekah into the carriage. "We have stayed her to long."_

 _Adriana glanced at him, before looking back to the castle, seeing the new Queen stop by a window. The blonde staring down at them for a second, before moving on._

 _"Good luck Jane Seymour." She whispered to her retreating form, accepting Elijah's hand as she stepped into the carriage. "For that man you are with has grown a tyrant. And, for that, I wish you all the luck in the world."_

But where Adriana was dark, Elijah was darker.

It may be hard to believe, with Elijah being, well, Elijah. But there was times that his dark tendencies did take the front seat, it had mainly started to progress in the midst of the Second World War.

Where Adriana was dark, Elijah was a Mikaelson, and he was by far darker.

She supposed that was one of the reasons she was still standing there, not ready to face him.

 _She was humming Oranges and Lemons when he came to see her, standing around the edge of no mans land._

 _"Adriana." He snapped, making the brunette turn around._

 _He stood straight dirt clinging onto his uniform. The edges of his collar looked like they had been dipped in blood._

 _War was a blood bath, so Adriana just scanned him up and down, sneering slightly when she saw his collar._

 _"You lost control." She stated firmly, brushing stray specks of dirt off her nurses uniform._

 _"Yes." He answered simply, not a twinge of emotion in his voice._

 _He had been like that lately, it was like talking to a brick wall sometimes. It started when they split off from Klaus, but every year it had gradually become worse._

 _War did not help her situation._

 _"Do you even care anymore?" She asked him, staring him down with a cold look of her own. "I'm not sure you do."  
_

 _He said nothing, just giving her a blank stare._

 _Adriana stared at the village to her left, the houses and bodies still burning._

 _"Go." She finally said firmly. "You can talk to me when you are actually in control of your own head."_

 _He vanished instantly._

 _She sighed, turning back to the tiny village. No one would notice it's arupted disappearance, she had made sure of that._

 _She sang softly as she walked through it. Kicking stray limbs back into bonfires as she twirled._

 _"Oranges and Lemons, says the bells of St Clements,  
I owe you five farthings, says the bells of St Martins,  
When will you pay me? Say the bells of the Bailey,  
When I grow rich, say the bells of Swonditch,  
When will that be? Say the bells of Stepnay,  
I do not know, say the bells of old Bow.  
Here comes the candle, to light you to bed,  
And here come the chopper to chop of your head."_

She still found herself whistling the tune, all these years later.

"You're an idiot." She said, finally turning around to face him, tears forming in her eyes. "You've lied to me, manipulated my life, and took away all my choices." She took a few steps forward, stopping right infront of him. "Then, you spring this stupid move on me. You, Elijah Mikaelson, truly are the most idiotic person I have ever met. That's why I'm giving you this."

She raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Hard. His head snapped to the side with impact, the red mark healing instantly.

He slowly turned back to her, his jaw tightening slightly.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her expectantly.

"You're also my friend though." She said, tears threatening to spill. "You've never left me, you've always looked after me, and you've given me chance after chance that I don't deserve." She lowered her hand, the tiny thing curling up slightly. "A part of me wants to spit in your face and leave you standing here. To take off and never see you again. But, you're also my friend, and no matter how much I want to do that sometimes, I'm not going to just up and leave you."

She would regret this one day, Adriana just knew it.

"You asked me if you were a good man." She said, stepping back slightly. "Here's my answer. I don't know."

Elijah did the must unexpected thing then, he hugged her, dragging her close with a grip that felt like he was never going to let her go.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, not letting her go.

She felt it, the small droplets falling onto her hair.

"I've not forgiven you completely." She whispered into his ear. "You've got to work for that."

"I am truly sorry, Adriana." Elijah sighed, slowly letting her go.

"You want my forgiveness." She smiled gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's start with you at my feet." She twisted her arms suddenly, smiling when a soft crack was heard and Elijah fell to the floor. "Good Greif," she breathed, gracefully stepping over his body and walking into the house. "I've been wanting to do that for years."


	16. Have Some Cake

**AN: *Blows kisses to everyone.* Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I will get up the new chapter as soon as possible (maybe even by tomorrow...). But for now enjoy the mishaps of the Mikaelsons and Adriana as a filler. As well as a fluffy little moment between Elijah and Adriana at the end.**

 **I don't own Twilight, just wanted to make that clear.**

* * *

 **Have Some Cake**

* * *

 **In which a miracle is preformed, a book is burned, and Adriana fears storms**

* * *

Klaus was still sitting in the living room when she approached him, holding a plate with chocolate cake on it, a knife, and several ceramic plates blanced on the other hand.

"Hey Nik." She smiled at him, looking as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Would you like some cake?"

"Please, Adriana." Klaus smiled at her, watching the maid sit next to him a put large slice of cake on one of the plates.

"I'm surprised your not holed up in that study of yours." Adriana remarked, pulling a fork out of her pocket and handing it to him. "You usually are around this time."

"I'm surprised you're not with my brother." Klaus replied, glancing at her empty wrist. "Where is he?"

"Oh," Adriana drawled out, a small smirk on her face. "I may, or may not have snapped his neck."

Klaus chuckled slightly, taking a bite out of the cake.

"A word of advice, Niklaus." Adriana sighed, picking up all the plates. "Please don't dagger us all again, I don't want this predicament to repeat itself."

"It's good to have you back, Adri." Klaus said, swallowing the cake.

"Don't talk your mouth full." She reminded him, leaving the room in search of the other siblings.

 _"Niklaus." Adriana called, knocking on his study door. "Are you in here?"_

 _"What, Adriana?" Klaus snapped, opening the door a fraction. "I'm busy."_

 _"Boo hoo. You'll live." Adriana snapped back, pushing into the room, her silk skirt making a soft swoosh as she did._

 _"What do you want?" Klaus asked, shutting the door behind her._

 _"I need you to hide me from your brother." Adriana admitted, glancing around Klaus' study. "He's annoying me."_

 _"I thought you would be lapping up his attention." Klaus smirked, sitting down behind his desk._

 _"He's treating me like a baby." Adriana said, pacing around the room. "Seven centuries, and you would think he'd stop being so over protective."_

 _"What make you think I want to hide you?" Klaus remarked, pouring himself a glass of red wine, obviously laced with blood._

 _"Because you love me, and I'm adorable." Adriana purred, turning to face him._

 _"Five hours." He gave in with a small growl, gesturing to the door. "That's all you're getting."_

 _"Grazie." The Italian cheered, quickly disappearing from the room._

"Adriana?" The soft sound left Rebekah's mouth.

"Hello Rebekah." Adriana said, lifting the cake slightly higher. "Cake?"

She almost tripped over her two feet when the blonde barrelled into her.

"I went after Elena." Rebekah mumbled into her ear, taking in Adrianas familiar lily and lavender scent. "Elijah stopped me."

"What did the doppelganger do this time?" Adriana asked calmly, handing Rebekah a plate.

"She stabbed me in the back." Rebekah muttered, resentment lacing into her tone. "So I attacked her."

"Did you tell your brother?" Adriana said, sitting down opposite Rebekah. "I doubt he would hold the doppelganger in high regard if he knew what she did."

"No."

"Then, I can't say I'm surprised." Adriana said softly, running a hand through her hair. "You should tell him."

"He's never going to believe me." Rebekah sighed, fiddling with her fork.

"Who's not going to believe you." Elijah's voice came, the man in question appearing in the doorway. "You snapped my neck, Adriana."

"Yes, yes I did." Adriana said smugly, raising her head in confidence. "Sit down, have some cake. Rebekah has something to tell you."

Elijah sat next to her, a questioning look on his face, both of them staring down Rebekah.

"No I don't." Rebekah denied, sending a begging look to Adriana.

"Tell him." Adriana said firmly, leaning back in her seat.

There was a moment of silence, Rebekah refusing to speak.

"You're precious Elena." Adriana finally said herself. "Stabbed Rebekah in the back, after pretending to be her friend. Rebekah trusted her, and your pathetic little doppelganger decided to betray that trust. Stating, once again, that she only cares about herself."

"Is this true, Rebekah?" Elijah sighed, turning to his sister.

"Yes." Rebekah mumbled, stabbing at her cake with a fork. "Excuse me."

She stood up, leaving the room suddenly, taking the cake with her.

Adriana let out a sigh of frustration, resting her head in her hands.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Elijah asked her, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. "I could have spoke to Elena."

"She didn't think you would believe her." Adriana said, the sound slightly muffled by her hands. "To be honest, I don't blame her."

"This is going to be hard." Elijah muttered, running a hand across his face. "Do you know where Kol is?"

"Terrorising some town across the boarder probably." Adriana said, landing him a plate and a fork. "I'll talk to him when he gets home."

"Thank you for the cake, Adriana." Elijah said, picking up his plate and giving Adriana a small kiss on her cheek. "I will talk to Rebekah tomorrow."

She watched him go, her mouth slightly open in shock. He hadn't shown her such recognition in years.

 _Rebekah's lovers had always been a problem for the Mikaelson household. Causing a unwanted problem after a unwanted problem, but_ _never before had it gotten this far. None of her other flings had even dared._

 _"I'm sorry." Klaus scoffed from the head of the table. "You want to what?"_

 _"Marry her." Edmund said, determination and stubborness in his voice. "I'm not asking for permission, just giving you a warning."_

 _"What are they saying?" Adriana whispered in Italian, pouring Elijah another glass of wine, she may not have understood what was going on, but if their faces were anything to go by, it wasn't good._

 _"Leave, Niklaus." Elijah said firmly, speaking in English. Sensing how close his brother was to snapping the boys neck. "Do you speak Italian Mr. Darrow?"_

 _"Yes, why?" Edmund Darrow said, narrowing his eyes at the maid his dear lover held in such high regard._

 _"My maid," Elijah replied, gesturing to a confused Adriana. "Can only speak Italian. She currently does not know what you are requesting. As a dear friend of my sister, I believe she has a right to hear your case."_

 _"Fine." Edmund grumbled, quickly switching to Italian. "Slave, I wish to marry Rebekah. Your master has already given me permission."_

 _He spoke to her as if she was hard of hearing, two low growls swimming around the room at his blatant disrespect._

 _"I do not care what he has said." Adriana snapped to the boy furiously, her brown eyes narrowing to slits. "You will not lay another hand on Rebekah."_

 _"I do not care for either of your opinions." Edmund said, rudely leaving the table. "I will marry Rebekah."_

 _"I will rip his throat out, with my teeth." Adriana growled, slamming down the wine jug._

 _"You have my full permission." Elijah mumbled over the rim of his glass._

 _"Rebekah has been getting worse." Adriana paced, a dark hiss leaving her lips. "That man is even more arrogant than Kol. That's saying something."_

 _"Speak to her." Elijah waved off, taking a sip of the wine. "She will listen to you."_

 _"You're her brother, you speak to her." She snapped at him, the soles of her shoes squeaking when she turned suddenly. "When did I get appointed as the bearer of bad news?"_

 _"Since you started to act like her Mother. We will both speak to her tomorrow." Elijah said, a tone of finality in his voice. "Get some sleep, Adriana."_

 _He kissed her on the cheek as he passed, a soft sign of familiarity._

"Hello, Finn." Adriana smiled gently, sitting by him on the window seat. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, Adriana." Finn said, turning to her. "I see that you have been turned into a vampire."

"If it helps," Adriana said, handing him a plate. "It was an accident."

He looked different with shorter hair, she noted that much. He said no more after that, just continued to stare out the window. Not saying a word when she stood up and left.

 _"Finn." The young maid knocked on the Lords door. "Lord Finn? It's time for breakfast."  
_

 _Adriana Mafiay was stubborn, she had been doing this for several seasons. Establishing a mini routine from the daily event._

 _At a few hours after dawn, once breakfast was prepared, Adriana would personally knock on each siblings door. Escorting any of the confused prostitutes to the door. Calmly explaining how no, they couldn't stay. How she didn't care how much Klaus and Kol had said, they still couldn't stay. No, she didn't care how important they were. Then promptly locking the door behind them._

 _Elijah had been first that meaning, as he always was, opening the door on the first knock._

 _"Good Morning, Adriana." He smiled down to her, already walking to the Hall._

 _"The messenger boy is here to see you." She called out to him, crossing the hallway to knock on Niklaus' door._

 _He too opened the door after the first knock._

 _"Adriana." He grinned down to her, noting how the maid nodded in approval when she didn't see anyone with him. "Any new information this morning?"_

 _"Several of Rebekahs suitors are here to see you and Elijah." Adriana said, mentally counting the never ending queue in her head. "More are arriving every passing minute. Shall I tell them to leave?"_

 _"No thank you." Niklaus said, shaking his head and stepping by her. "I will deal with this."_

 _"Rebekah." Adriana called, tapping on the ladies door. "I think your brother is trying to murder your suitors. Again."_

 _"What?" A distant shriek shouted, Rebekah running by her several minutes later. Screaming at the top of her lungs: "Don't you hurt one hair upon their perfect heads, Nik!"_

 _Laughing lightly, Adriana cleared her throat. Turning to the next door, and shouting like she did every morning._

 _"Kol Mikaelson!"_

 _And like every morning, a soft clatter and cursing quickly followed the exclamation._

 _"What?" Kol snapped, opening the door with an infuriated look on his face._

 _"Breakfast." Adriana said cheekily, pointing down the corridor and leaving him standing there._

 _"I'm going to kill that woman one day." Kol muttered to himself, like every morning, trudging down the corridor. "A nymph she is. Like the ones in her old scripts. Yes, a nymph."_

 _And then it was Finn._

 _She would usually knock on his door gently, when he stated he did not want to eat, she would remind him he was always welcome to call her if he got hungry._

 _And then, when she expected him to say the same thing he did every morning, a tall red haired woman answered the door._

 _"Oh, for goodness sake." She mumbled, not asking the woman for a explanation as she grabbed her arm and tugged her down the corridor. "This is not like Finn. Not like him at all."_

 _"Excuse me." The red haired woman snapped, ripping her arm away from the other womans grip. "Who do you think you are?"_

 _Adriana just sighed, giving the woman a look that clearly stated she thought the red head was ridiculous._

 _"What do you mean 'who am I?'" Adriana scoffed, stopping to face the woman. "I am who I am. And I will be who I will always be. The better question is, who are you?"_

 _Adriana was laughing on the inside, the look the woman was giving her was insanely humorous._

 _"My name is Sage." Sage hissed to her, looking the maid up and down. "Who are you?"_

 _Adriana's head tilted to the side, seeming to look into Sages soul._

 _"My name is Adriana Angelo Mafiay." She finally introduced herself, pulling her head back into its upright position. "I have been the maid of this household for a year, I am the personal maid to Lord Elijah, and I have dealt with so many whores over the year that the stars can't chart it. Now, I shall ask you again, who are you?"_

 _"I already told you my name." Sage seethed in frustration. "My name is Sage, and I am staying for breakfast."_

 _"Of corse you are, sweetheart." Adriana sighed, outwardly laughing at Sage. "I've worked here for months, you are not the first one to say something like that."_

 _"And yet, Adriana, she is the only one telling the truth." Finns voice came, the sound light, as if th world had been lifted off it._

 _Adriana looked between them, her face screwed up in confusion._

 _"Elijah!" She screamed, running to the door. "Elijah! The Gods have preformed a miracle!"_

Kol was last on her list of victims.

He strolled through the door, arrogance pratically seeping out of his pores as he walked into the dark house.

"Care to explain where you've been." A soft voice called out, the main light flicking on to reveal Adriana leaning next to the light switch. "Don't get blood on the carpet."

"Adri." Kol cheered, the usual smirk on his face. "My brother finally taught you English. Well, I can cross that off my list of annoying complications."

"Nice to see you too, Kol." Adriana said, a sly grin forming on her face. "Miss me, sweetheart?"

"Of course I have darling." Kol smirked, spreading out his arms, a arrogant glint in his eyes.

"Word of advice to keep your brothers off our backs, please don't do any mass killings anytime soon." Adriana said, kicking off the wall. "I think I'm on thin ice."

"Gotcha." Kol said cheekily, mocking a salute and disappearing to find his room.

Adriana openly laughed, watching him go.

Some people never will change.

 _"I'm sorry sir." A young, Italian voice floated through the corridor. "But who are you?"_

 _"Kol Mikaelson." The mysterious figure smirked down to her. "And you are?"_

 _"I'm sorry, sir." Adriana denied quickly, trying desperately to block his path. "But I cannot let you go any further."_

 _"Why, you are a petty little thing." Kol said, still smirking. "I wonder if my brother will miss you? Oh well, only one way to find out."_

 _He leaned forward slightly, the veins around his eyes pulsing._

 _"Kol." A stern voice snapped, Elijah suddenly appearing behind them. "Leave Adriana alone. I'll speak with you later."_

 _Kol cast one last look at the small maid, before heading down the corridor, planning to terrorise his sister._

 _That was how they first met, no one knew why, but Kol and Adriana were close._

 _It probably helped that the only thing she complained about when he turned it randomly, covered in villagers blood, was the fact that he had ruined her carpet._

 **...**

"What is it?"

That was Rebekah.

"Burn it."

There was Kol.

"What's going on?"

Special appearance from Finn.

"Just get rid of it!"

Hello Klaus.

"Now everybody calm down."

Elijah, took you long enough.

"Whatever it is, get it off my carpet."

And there was Adriana.

The object of such horror lay innocently on Adriana's very expensive carpet. Staring up innocently at the Mikaelsons.

"Adriana, you get it." Kol said, flicking his hand down to the book. "What's in it?"

Adriana stepped forward quickly, flipping open a random page and reading the contents out loud.

"Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface." She stopped aruptedly, pulling away wit a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" Rebekah asked, her nose shrivelling up like a raisin.

"We really need to burn it." Kol said, staring at the book like it had just offended him.

Finn sulked away, not wanting to be caught in the impending chaos.

"For once, I agree with Kol." Klaus said, the words tasting foul on his tongue.

"Bye, bye book." Adriana cheered, throwing it into the fireplace.

 **...**

Adriana was a Roman. A religion where you were cursed if you were to lazy at your job. They weren't scared of anything. They were warriors, their empire survived for centuries. They-

The second flash of lightning made Adriana dive back under the covers.

Okay, now this was just undignifying.

The sound of thunder rumbled once more, the sound making Adriana instinctively run for the door, pad across the room, and bolt like a scared rabbit into Elijah's room.

It was purely on instinct, honest.

The light was already on when Adriana came in, Elijah openly laughing at her over his book.

"Well done." Elijah grinned, glancing at the clock. "I think that's a record."

"Oh, shut up." Adriana scolded him, jumping when another flash of lightening appeared. "Help me."

"Come on." He chuckled, putting down his book. "You haven't been this scared in centuries."

"The Gods are angry." Adriana mumbled, laying down next to him. "They are fighting. Something is wrong, something is very wrong indeed. I can tell."

"Maybe it is nothing to worry about." Elijah disregarded, but noted in the back of his mind that Adriana was never wrong about this before. "Maybe it doesn't even affect us."

"No." Adriana repeated like a broken record, hanging onto him like he was her lifeline. "The Gods are never wrong. Something is wrong with the balance. They are fighting, some agreeing with the change, but most not liking the idea. Someone has upset them, I feel no pity for them."

"Who?" Elijah asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"The Gods are worried." Adriana muttered, not hearing Elijah. "They do not know. Pluto has lost a drachma from his vault, a soul has left without giving a life in return. Foul magic that is, foul, black magic."

Elijah stared down at her, worry clear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Adriana." Elijah muttered to her, turning off the light. "You're going to be okay."

"Of course I am." Adriana said to him, her accent thick in her fear. "I have my little warrior. No? Only you're not so little anymore."

It was Rebekah that found them the next morning, Elijah completely on top of Adriana. Her tiny body completely underneath him, her sleeping body not being able to move an inch without him knowing.

Little warrior, yes, she supposed Elijah was her warrior.


	17. Maid To A Psychopathic Family

**AN: Hello! The Ball is here everyone! A lovely start to the week for you all, because I don't care if you say the week starts on a Sunday. It starts on a Monday in my book. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maid To A Psychopathic Family**

* * *

 **In which glasses make you look smarter**

* * *

Adriana awoke to the sound of Rebakahs high pitch screeching.

"Make your sister shut up." She mumbled to Elijah, noting how he lay completely on top of her. "While you're at it, get off me."

"I would." He mumbled back to her. "If you would be kind enough to let me go."

Adrina instantly unclenched her fists from his shirt. Scowling as she brought her hands down.

Elijah grumbled something inaudible, reluctantly rolling off her.

"Elijah!" Rebekahs voice screeched again, the sound of the blondes heels clacking down the hallway. "Tell Kol that he can't keep stealing my stuff."

The door swung open, the sudden light making Adriana cover her eyes.

"It's nice to hear your wonderful voice this early in the morning, sister." Elijah said, he too looking away from the light. "But, as you can see, I'm busy."

All the comebacks Rebekah had died in her throat when she saw Adriana. The younger blondes blue eyes widening, her head threatening to rip off when she looked between them.

"You would have noticed, had you been awake, that there was a storm last night." Elijah exclaimed, reluctantly getting up and closing the door in Rebekahs face. "Goodbye, little sister."

"You didn't have to do that." Adriana scolded him, her voice soft and weak. "We all know how Kol can get annoying at times."

"You're vulnerable, Adriana." Elijah reminded her, disappearing into an attached room. "You're still slightly spooked from the storm. I can't just leave you here. You would get yourself killed."

Adriana didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes at his protective behaviour.

"I'm sorry, Esther, but you want me to what?"

"Plan a ball, dear." Esther smiled down to her, talking to her gently. "I thought it would be a good way for our family to celebrate the reunion."

"A ball." Adriana strangled out. "How am I supposed to plan a ball for tonight? I may be good, but I'm not that good."

"Mother." Elijah stated, setting a small mug of warm blood before Adriana. "It will be impossible for Adriana to do this in her current state. She is under enough pressure alre-"

Adriana did a lot of things just for the purpose of making Elijah fume. She broke apart relationships, she caused scandal after scandal just to sit back and watch him fix it. She brought home man after man, just so she could see Elijah drag them out of the room and lock the door behind them.

If Elijah was anything with Adriana, it was protective.

So say if she caused a little bit of trouble with this dance, or just agreed to plan it.

The mere idea of him fuming almost had her jumping up and down in her seat.

Elijah was cut off by Adriana's raised hand, a signal for everyone to be quiet.

"You know what?" Adriana grinned up to Esther "It may not be that bad of an idea. What's the colour scheme?"

Esther smiled back to Adriana, passing her a small pile of notes.

Adriana smiled smugly at Elijah when she got up, her bare feet making no noise as she walked away.

"Klaus!" She shouted at the top of her voice. "Where's my office? I know it's around here somewhere."

 _Adriana Mafiay was devious, and the 60s was her playground. She stabbed in the back whoever she wanted, to get what she wanted. Elijah was no exception._

 _That was probably one of the reasons she was currently kissing the Blacksmiths son._

 _"I think it's time for you to leave." She said breathlessly, pulling away from him._

 _"Of course, my lady." Connor grinned down to her, easily falling for her convincing act._

 _She smiled at him brightly, her smile turning into a small smirk when she heard Elijah._

 _She had to hand it to him, he was handling this better than last time._

 _"Really?" Was all he asked her when they waked by._

 _"Connor." Adriana introduced, clearing her throat. "This is Elijah. Elijah, this is Connor. My lover."_

 _"It's nice to meet you." Connor said casually, sticking out his hand._

 _"Pleasure." Elijah said stiffly, shaking Connors hand. "You can leave now."_

 _"Bye, Adri." Connor said, about to walk out when Elijah grabbed his arm. "What-"_

 _"You won't ever return to this house." Elijah compelled, his pupils growing smaller. "You will forget about me and Adriana. You were drunk last night, and returned home. You will never approach either of us again."  
_

 _Connor parroted his words easily, seeming to turn on auto pilot and walk out the door._

 _"Was that really necessary Elijah?" Adriana scoffed, crossing her arms._

 _"You know it was, Adriana." Elijah snapped, looking at her disapprovingly._

 _"Of course I did." Adriana said, giving a one shouldered shrug. "That's precisely why did it."_

 _"What am I going to do with you?" Elijah muttered, resting his head in his hands._

 _Adrianas Cheshire Cat grin only became wider._

Adriana sat behind a dark wooden desk, pushing up her glasses when they started to slip down her nose. She held a small peice of card up to her eyeline, trying to find any imperfections on the small slip of card.

 **Please Join The Mikaelson Family.** It read in slightly cursive script. **This Evening At Seven O'Clock. For Dancing, Cocktails, And Celebration.**

Putting it down with a smile, she picked up the guest list, scowling when she saw the Mystic gang of misfits near the top. Try saying that really fast.

"Okay Adri." She sighed to herself, rotating her wrists, and grabbing an envelope and pen. "Let's get this inhumane task over with."

"Do you have Elena's invitation?" Esther asked her when she entered the office several moments later.

Not even looking up from her work, Adriana easily located the envelope and passed it to Esther. Raising an eyebrow when the blonde woman quickly scrawled something on the back before placing it back in the pile.

"Thank you." Esther nodded to her, swiftly leaving the room.

"Well, that's not at all suspicious." Adriana mumbled, calmly dropping another envelope to her left.

The champagne was pink. Why was the champagne pink?

Yet again, she had seen weirder things with this family.

But, pink though...

"Where is Caroline's invitation?" Klaus asked, suddenly appearing at her desk. "I need it."

"Hello to you too, Niklaus." Adriana said disapprovingly, passing him the baby vampires invitation. "Thank you, Adriana, you're the best maid any psychopathic family could have." She mimicked in a high voice, snatching the invitation away from him. "You're very much welcome, Niklaus."

"Thank you Adri." Klaus said, a slight smile in his lips when he snatched the envelope back from her.

"What's up with you?" She asked him, adjusting her glasses and leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms. "You're all dreamy, and smiling. I don't like it."

He didn't answer her, just walked away with a small smile on his face.

"I swear to all that is holy, this family is bipolar." Adriana muttered, shaking her head and sealing the last envelope. "Bipolar. I swear it. A bipolar family with weird, pink champagne."

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Elijah asked when he entered, narrowing his eyes at her face.

"They make me look smarter." Adriana replied, spinning around in her chair. "Do I look cool in glasses, or do I look cool in glasses?"

"No, they don't." Elijah argued. "You look absuloutly ridiculous."

"Yes. They do. I never look ridiculous." Adriana huffed, crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you haven't set yourself on fire." Elijah explained, looking around her office. "The tailors are here."

"Right on time." Adriana said, Elijah following her as she walked out the room. "Kol! Don't eat the tailor!"

"Aw, Adri." Kol complained, pouting like a child. "Just a little bite."

After a very breif, and hurried, explanation to Kol about how, no, he couldn't snack on the tailor. Adriana dragged all the siblings into one of the living room, positively steaming when she couldn't find Klaus.

"I told him." She had complained furiously to Elijah. "I told him very clearly of how he must be here when the tailors came."

Back to the present. Soft music was playing. Rebekah was currently having her nails done, Kol was having his suit fixed, Finn was doing something, Elijah was shining his shoes, and next to him, Adriana was currently looking over the notes, the glasses still perched on her nose.

"Rebekah?" Kol spoke up, breaking the silence. "Tell me how handsome I am."

Adriana had to roll her eyes at his cockiness, not looking up from the million pieces of paper.

"Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah sighed to him, checking her nails.

"Where have you been?" Adriana hissed, stepping forward only for Elijah to place a small hand on her shoulder, telling her to leave it alone. Quickly sensing this could get out of hand, Adriana clicked her fingers, signalling all the tailors to leave, luckily, the didn't ask any questions.

"You went after Elena?" Klaus hissed, stopping where Rebekah sat. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go." Rebekah sighed once more, putting down her hand.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asked.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol scoffed, sitting down. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus said, turning to his younger brother.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol replied, knowing full well he was touching a nerve.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus stated, fully turning to Kol.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol fought back, standing up and walking over to Klaus. They stared at each other for a minute, their mini fight breaking when Esther walked in.

"Enough!" Esther shouted, breaking the tension. "Niklaus. Come."

"Well," Adriana said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'm going to make sure the hall is ready."

Adriana was barking order left, right, and center. Watching the organisers scurry from one end to the other, she held a feather duster in her hand, swiping surfaces as she called out orders.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked Rebekah, stopping the blonde from sneaking out. "Don't you have a ball to get ready for? Your dress is in your room."

"I need to go somewhere." Rebekah said vaguely, making Adriana's eyebrow rise higher. "I'll be back soon."

"I'm coming with you then." Adriana said, grabbing her coat and following the blonde out. "But do hurry this up." She sighed dramatically when she saw the Grill. I don't have time for your petty teenage rivalry, Rebekah. I have a ball to decorate, you have three minutes at most."

"This will only take a moment." Rebekah replied, immediately walking up to a table when they entered the Grill. "Careful Caroline." She said to the blonde. "It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"Doppelganger." Adriana nodded to Elena. "Klaus' new obsession. Introductions, I'm Adriana, sassy, gorgeous Italian, and resident party planner to the Mikaelsons. Don't bother replying, I don't really care."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked them both. "I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals."

"Get over yourself Elena." Rebekah scoffed. "It's not all about you."

"As you can see, me and Rebekah follow the same way of thinking, and by the Gods, what is it with everyone stealing my invitations today?"

Adriana's statement made everyone turn to Rebekah, who was currently handing an invitation to Matt.

"Oh my God." Caroline gasped. "She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?"

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena stated, making Adriana roll her eyes.

"Not meaning to quote Rebekah." Adriana said, grabbing Rebekahs arm as she walked by. "But get over yourself, doppelganger. It's not all about you."

Swiftly turning on her heel, Adriana dragged Rebekah out of the Grill.

Adriana smoothed down her dress for what seemed like the millionth time that night. It was dove grey, falling to the floor elegantly, the material was flowing around her legs, but knotted tightly at her chest. She wore a silver bracelet and lapis lazuli earnings with it, small, lace gloves on her hands, the flowers speckled with tiny diamonds.

It was beautiful, in Adriana's opinion anyway.

"Adriana." Kol's voice shouted to her. "The balls about to begin."

"You look nice." Klaus commented her, fixing his bow tie.

With a small huff, Adriana stepped in between them, making sure they both of them listened carefully.

"Here's the deal boys." She drawled out, glancing between them, her eyes glaring at them evenly. "I don't know what insane, individual plans you have cooked up in those deranged heads of yours, but I have worked hard to make sure the ball goes off without a single glitch. And I don't care who has angered you, or who has offended your pride. If one tiny incident happens at this ball, I will make sure that the next decade of your pathetic lives is filled with pain and suffering. Are we clear?"

Both Klaus and Kol nodded instantly, Elijah trying to hide his laughter from where he stood across the room.

"Wonderful." Adriana smiled brightly. She stopped when she passed Elijah, glaring at him with the same ferocity as she did Kol and Klaus.

"That goes for you as well Elijah." She snapped, turning to him.

"Adriana." Elijah said, holding up his hands. "You know I would do nothing to upset you. Who do you take me for?"

"Unless we count the million or so times you did." She argued, crossing her arms. "Or maybe your having a bit of memory loss in your old age. Wouldn't surprise me."

"Perhaps I am." Elijah said, as calm as usual. "Perhaps you can get me a list."

"Give me a century." Adriana smiled sarcastically, tilting her head slightly. "I'll get you page one."

"That would be perfect." Elijah smiled back. "Thank you Adriana."

"You're welcome."

"Ten dollars this ends with hate sex." Kol muttered to Klaus, the hybrid nodding in agreement. "Like usual."

"Shut up Kol!" Both Elijah and Adriana said at the same time, turning to the smirking brother.

"I didn't say anything." Kol defended, grabbing some champagne from a passing tray.

"Be good." She nodded to them all, straightening her back. "Now, excuse me gentleman, perfection is about to begin walking."

Holding her head high, Adriana strutted off to greet their first guest.

"Hello." She smiled to the couple, amused of how they kept glancing around in amazement, shaking their hands in greeting "I'm Adriana, the Mikaelsons personal assistant. Champagne is being carried by the waiters, and the speech will commence when everyone has arrived. Have a good evening."

She greeted everyone like that answering all the questions, and diverting all the party crashers.

She groaned when Stefan and Damon walked in, rolling her eyes at their arrogant persona.

"Last I checked, you hated us." She asked them, crossing her arms. "Why are you here?"

"Things change shortie." Damon smirked lightly, walking over to the Mayor.

"My hate for all Salvatores doesn't." Adriana grimaced, watching them filter into the crowd.

"What did they do to you?" A masculine voice asked, making Adriana whirl around.

He was tall, though nearly everyone was tall to her, his are was slightly ginger and his eyes a deep, forest green. The type of eyes that reminded her of the forests of her home. She scanned him up and down, talking in every detail to his fidgeting hands and lopsided smile.

"Let's just say we have a long history." She smiled at him, the small gesture surprisingly genuine.

"Freddie Bonhomme." He introduced himself with a slight drawl. "I got dragged here by my parents."

"Adriana Mafiay." She replied, laughing slightly. "I work here."

"What's a pretty girl like you working in this place?" Freddie blurted out, quickly realising his mistake when she gave him a offended look. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"It's fine." She waved off. "I've heard worse. I'm Elijah Mikaelsons personal assistant, and this houses resident organisers."

"Which ones that?" Freddie asked, looking around the room. "I haven't met our mysterious hosts yet."

"You'll see them at the speech." She giggled slightly, liking his careless attitude. "I'll point them out to you."

"So, Adriana," Freddie drawled, looking down at her. "Are you-"

"Adriana!" The sound left Kols mouth as he walked towards her, Rebekah following closely behind, both of them eyeing Freddie dangerously. "The speech is about to start."

"Then why are you still standing here?" She asked them both, only for them to grab her arms and drag her with them.

"Sorry, mate." Kol smirked at Freddie, not looking sorry at all. "We need to borrow Adri for a minute."

"What are you two doing?" She asked them, fighting against their grip.

"You're coming with us." Rebekah grinned at her, their combined Original strength enough to drag her to the staircase. "You are a Mikaelson after all."

It appeared to be a unspoken agreement between the Mikaelson siblings. No matter what, Adriana was family, and the Mikaelsons took care of their own. Family is everything to the Mikaelsons. No matter how they all denied it.

"Uh," Elijah coughed awkwardly, bringing everyone's attention to him. "If everyone could gather, please."

Finn and Rebekah stood at the bottom of the staircase. With strong persuasion and a hint of blackmail, Adriana stood with Elijah in the middle, smiling down gently at the crowd. Klaus stood a little bit behind them, leaning on the bannister. Kol stood at the tip, taking a sip of his glass, giving a one shouldered shrug as if to say, _not bad_.

"Welcome," Elijah greeted the crowd, sending a small smile to Adriana. "Thank you for joining us. Firstly, I'd like to thank Adriana for organising this in record time, without her this whole evening wouldn't be possible." Elijah tilted his glass to her, a small applause sounding. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

"Adriana?" He offered holding out his hand, several eyes still on them.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" She huffed accepting his hand and letting him lead her to the ballroom.

"Excuse me if I can't help but take the opportunity to dance at you at a ball." Elijah defended, a wide grin on his face.

"You know, sometimes I wish lower class wasn't diminished." Adriana laughed slightly, shaking her head slightly.

"You love me, dear Adriana." Elijah joked, holding their hands in the correct position.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." She said, rolling her eyes, both of them beginning the dance as the music started.


	18. Never Trust Pink Champagne

**AN: One person said that they didn't understand Adriana's past, and I'll admit, the only reason I remember everything is because I have a note pad explaining the timeline. Here is a quick run through of her human years. Adriana was born in 1091, she was sold in 1100, she gave birth to Cienna in 1109. Cienna was taken early 1112, later that year Adriana was sold to Elijah, at the time she was 21. She was eventually turned in 1114, making her 23 when she died**. **Okay, everyone caught up? Brilliant. Enjoy!**

 **Song: Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

 **Never Trust Pink Champagne**

* * *

 **In which balls are information fountains**

* * *

The steps came easy to Adriana, it was dancing with Elijah that made the dance different. Before lower class diminished, the fact that they were holding hands would have caused the scandal of the year. If you can't tell, nearly everything caused a scandal back then.

"Elijah." She hissed her eyes landing on two blondes infront of them, discreetly stepping on his foot so he would pay attention to her. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Because I think I'm going mad."

"I think I am, Adriana." Elijah breathed, twirling her around like the dance commanded. "Unless we happen to be both going insane."

"I think the latter is more believable." She said, craning her neck to see them better. "Yep, that is everyone's favourite Original hybrid, with the blonde, baby vampire no less. Oh, what a scandal. Elijah, pay attention."

Adriana was a gossiper, finding extreme pleasure in modern day scandals, she had always been very good at it. Seperating lies and solid truth, it had a great hand in escalating the Mikaelsons status.

Rebekah heard the gossip, Adriana unraveled it, Elijah came up with the plan, and Kol and Klaus executed it. With a little more violence than necessary, obviously.

"Is she staring at the blonde footballer? You know, the human one." She gasped, turning to Elijah with a wide grin on her face. "I really need to plan more balls, their information fountains."

"Adriana, if anyone is a scandal here, I think it's us." Elijah reminded, gently smiling down to her. "Remember 1492? I had to compel the entire court."

"True." Adriana nodded. "But it's all so Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love, and all that rubbish. My, my, what will her friends think?"

"Didn't we inspire Romeo and Juliet?" Elijah asked, tilting his head in thought. "I swear we did. Didn't we?"

"I thought it was Midsummers Nights Dream?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "One of the two. I love Shakespere, brilliant man, very perceptive."

"You also slept with him." Elijah laughed quietly. "And I very almost ripped his perceptive head off."

"I have no regrets." Adriana said proudly, raising her head higher. "None at all."

"Shakespere made all his young lovers die-" Elijah recited, smirking down to her.

"Poisoned, stabbed, or drowned-" She continued, rembering the poem.

"Because he knew some were only meant to lay together-" Elijah said, his smirk widening slightly.

"Six feet underground." Adriana finished in a whisper, nodding slightly. "Gosh, I hate you sometimes."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Elijah.

"Well," He drawled out, stepping away from her. "You wouldn't mind if I did this then."

"Don't you dare." She warned, glancing around in panic.

"Goodbye Adriana." He smiled, pushing her to her next partner.

"I hate you sometimes." Adriana snarled at him one last time, landing in the arms of her new partner.

"I'm guessing that was Elijah." Freddie muttered, twirling her around. "Not treading on anyone's toes am I? Is he your boyfriend?"

"We haven't been together in years. It's nothing, really." She waved off, smiling up at him. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Right." He coughed, suddenly sounding very uncomfortable. "I wanted to see if you were able to come for coffee tomorrow. Just for a chat, maybe get to know each other."

Adriana could feel Elijah's eyes on the back of her head.

"Yeah." She laughed slightly, covering up a smirk. "I think I'd like that."

"Say, around eleven." He sighed, obviously relieved.

"I'm free." She shrugged, a smirk falling on her face when he turned away from her.

She could feel the two holes burning into the back of her head, this was getting better and better.

"Who was that?" Elijah snapped, dragging her away from the ballroom, the unnecessary grip on her arm enough to break a bone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She drawled, a look of mischief clear on her face. Ripping her arm away from him, she put an innocent look on her face, barely containing the laughter. "Jealous?"

"Don't push it." He growled, staring down at her. "You're still on thin ice for snapping my neck."

"Oh, get over it already." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You deserved it."

"Do you really think so low of me, Adriana?" Elijah asked, letting out a breath.

"Maybe, maybe not." Adriana said cryptically, shrugging slightly. "You'll never know."

"Height." He said, diverting the subject to another age old argument.

"Katerina." She argued, putting her hand to her hip in a ' _come at me_ ' pose.

"Salvatores." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Niklaus."

"Cienna."

"You did not just bring my daughter into this." Adriana said darkly, the sound coming out like a hiss. "Not my baby."

"When are you going to stop?" Elijah asked, glancing around them. "It's been nine hundred years."

"I will stop, when the witches tell me what they did to my daughter." Adriana said, finality in her tone.

Thankfully, Elijah didn't push it.

 _Whore, slut, scarlet woman, harlot, the devil women and her demon. Those were the names various people spat at Adriana and Cienna as they walked through the market._

 _"Mama?" Cienna whispered out, not liking all the filthy looks people were giving her. "Why are they looking at us like that?"_

 _Adriana halted in her steps when one man spat at their feet._

 _"Demons." The peasant spat at her, glaring at them both. "Both of you."_

 _"If I am a demon, then you are all devils." Adriana spat back, shielding Cienna from the man. "We are no demons, go pray to your false God, maybe he will answer, for I have nothing more to say."_

 _"Our God is more real then your deities, Roman." Another man called to her, stepping ahead of the crowd. "You're birth name is Dark Angel, Adriana Mafiay, do not deny it."_

 _"What is it your bible says?" Adriana wondered falsely, glancing at everyone. "Oh yes. Lucifer, your very own devil, was once Gods favourite."_

 _"Leave woman." Another man joined in, pushing his wife behind him. "Your devilry has no place here."_

 _"Make me." Adriana hissed, holding Cienna closer to her. "I have every right to be here."_

 _"You dare to defy your superior?" The second man said. "Move along woman. You are in no mans care."_

 _Adriana wasn't stupid, without a second thought, she grabbed Ciennas hand and marched them away from the market._

 _"Mama." Cienna asked as they walked. "Why do they hate us?"_

 _"They think we are evil, Cienna." Adriana answered, smiling down at her daughter. "But they are wrong. We are more pure than they could ever be."_

 _"Is that a bad thing?" Cienna whimpered, her forest green eyes widening._

 _Looking down at her daughter, Adriana swore in that moment, her heart cracked a little._

"Elena." Elijah called out later, both of them approaching the doppelganger. "I understand my mother requested to see you."

"Uh, yeah." Elena said hesitantly. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong, Elena?" Adriana purred, walking on the other side of the doppelganger. "You sound very nervous."

"Adriana." Elijah warned gently. "Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."

"Do you think that it's an act?" Elena asked, glancing between them.

Adriana opened her mouth to comment, only for Elijah to give her a pointed look.

"Not saying anything." She defended, raising her hands in surrender.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask." Elijah admitted. "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"Of course. I'll find you later, okay?" Elena said, walking away from them.

"She's going to lie to you." Adriana breathed, stepping next to him and crossing her arms.

"Have a little faith, Adriana. I trust her."

"Yes, because that worked splendidly the last time." Adriana huffed, both of them watching her go. "Do you think it has something to do with the pink champagne."

"What do you have against that champagne?" Elijah asked.

"It's pink champagne." Adriana deadpanned. "It's pink. Does no one else find that strange?"

"Adriana," Elijah sighed, shacking his head. "You once put a severed head on our lawn to warn away intruders. If anyone is strange, it's you."

"He insulted my cooking." She defended. "He deserved to have his head examined. Thoroughly."

"Why do I keep you around?" Elijah mumbled to himself.

"Because you love me, and I'm adorable?" Adriana said, grinning.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will, don't worry about that."

She sighed once more, her heels clicking when she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Elijah called out, watching her go.

"Away from you." Adriana called back, leaving the ballroom with a smirk.

"Well, that turned from bad to worse." A voice interrupted Caroline as she walked back into the house.

"Adriana, right?" The blonde asked, watching the Italian step out of the shadows. "Elena said you were the Mikaelsons maid."

"Well, the past never leaves some of us." Adriana shrugged, scanning Caroline up and down. "Shame really, how some people just refuse to let go of the past."

Caroline couldn't help but see that as a direct hit to her.

"Well," She replied instead. "I doubt you know them very well, if you did, you wouldn't be defending them."

Adriana couldn't help it, she threw her head back and laughed.

"Listen, blondie." She purred. "I have been with this family for over nine hundred years, I've shoved millions of petty, predictable whores out of my doorway, I've seen, heard hundred of arguments in hundreds of languages that would make your little head spin. I've seen the fall of my homeland, and I've been betrayed so many times I lost track, and I'd do it all again. Do you want to know why?" Caroline still stared at her, confusion clear on her face. "Because their family, and I love them all."

Adriana took a deep breath in, her body instantly relaxing.

"How do you know all this?" Caroline pestered her. "You don't know me."

"There is a good reason tables are numbered, honey. You just haven't figured it out yet." Adriana answered cryptically.

"He loves you." She finally told Caroline. "No matter how much you want to deny it, I've seen how he looks at you. In all my nine hundred years, I've never seen him look at somebody like that."

With one last huff, she turned on her heel and left Caroline standing there. Alone with her thoughts and the click of Adrianas heels.

"So how was my mother?" Elijah asked Elena, sliding up next to the doppelganger.

"Intense." Elena stated, glancing around expecting the pixie like woman to appear any second. "Where's Adriana?"

"Speak of the devil and she may appear." Elijah muttered to her, nodding to the woman that was heading their way. "Adriana, finally forgiven me?"

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself." Adriana said, taking a sip of her champagne. "I'm just picking the lesser evil."

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elijah asked Elena, returning to their prior conversation, and offering her a champagne glass. "Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." Elena lied, Adriana and Elijah both noticing it instantly.

"So it's true, then?" Elijah pressed, wanting Elena to admit the truth. "She's forgiven Klaus?"

"It's true." Elena lied once more.

Elijah and Adriana exchanged a tiny look, Adriana's left eye twitching slightly, and Elijah's jaw was clenched. Tell tale signs that she was lying.

This could get interesting.

A small ding made everyone's heads turn to the balcony, Esther standing there in all her glory.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman." She addressed the crowd. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone echoed back, raising their glasses and taking a drink, conversation quickly continuing their conversations.

"Cheers." Elijah said, clinking his glass with Elena.

Adriana noticed how the doppelganger seemed to relax instantly when Elijah took a sip.

"Excuse me." Elena stated, hurrying away from them both.

"Hey, Elijah." Adriana said, resting a hand on his arm. "Don't drink anymore of that."

"Wasn't planning too." Elijah grimaced, placing the drink on a passing tray, Adriana doing the same. "She lied."

"And I now take this perfect opportunity to say, I told you so." She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Never trust a doppelganger."

"Oh, be quiet Adriana." He snapped at her, a small smile on his face. "You've made your point."

"Never trust pink champagne." She declared, raising her arms in the air. "I told you it was strange. No one, and I mean no one, in their right mind would buy pink champagne.:

Admist all the chatter of the ballroom, Adriana and Elijah heard an evident thump from outside.

"Did you hear that?" Elijah asked, suddenly turning serious. Adriana nodded, a panicked look on her face.

The sound seemed to be a signal for all the Mikaelsons. Everyone hurrying to the door and stepping outside. Elena and Stefans was amongst them.

"Damon!" Stefan hissed at his brother, everyone else behind him. "Are you crazy?"

And there stood Damon stood over Kols body. Adriana didn't want to know the story behind this one.

"Maybe a little." Damon said, looking at Elena. "Far be it for me to cause a problem."

She acted on instinct. One second she was next to Elijah, the next she kneeled over Kols body, his head in her lap and her lace gloved hand resting on his face.

"Leave." Adriana hissed at him, brushing her hand over Kols forehead while glaring up at the elder Salvatore. "You're no longer welcome here."

"Down pixie." Damon laughed at her. "I was going to leave anyway."

With that, Salvatore arrogance on full blast, Damon turned around and left.

"Oh, Kol." She sighed to the youngest Mikaelson brother. "What did you do this time?"

"Adriana." Elijah said, appearing behind her as they stood in the empty ball room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Adriana replied, leaning in to him slightly. "Just a little worried about Kols reaction."

"He'll get over it." Elijah dismissed, shaking his head. "I never danced with you properly. We do have a tradition Adriana."

It was a little thing of theirs, after every ball, when everyone had cleared away, Elijah would dance with her. They hadn't done it in years, and a small part of Adriana craved for those little moments.

He grasped her hand instantly, twirling her around and placing a hand on her hips. Soft music coming through the speakers.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you.  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't wanna go home right now."

"This is silly." She laughed openly, a small smile on her face. "After nine hundred years, and you still insist we do this."

"Call me old fashioned," He shrugged, a smile on his face. ""But I enjoy the simple things."

'I'm not complaining." She shrugged, twirling around once more.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am."

"I can see that." He laughed at her, pulling her closer. "Thank you Adriana."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You're welcome..."

They were silent after that, dancing together alone in the large room. Peaceful, that was the first word that popped into her head. Tranquil. Them. It was something to appreciate while it lasted, it never lasted though. That was their problem.

They broke apart when the song ended, the soft lyrics fading away.

"Thank you." Adriana said, stepping away from him. "For this, for everything."

"Now you're just being a copycat." Elijah called after her, watching her climb the stairs. "You're welcome, by the way."

She laughed, the sound echoing around the room, stopping at the top of the staircase. Looking down at him with a playful smile.

"So, my very own Romeo." She called down to him, leaning on the bannister. "Got any sonnets to revise?"

"My dear Juliet." He called up, gesturing out his hands slightly. "I have none that you would like."

"Romeo, Romeo." Adriana said dramatically, resting her hand on her forehead. "Where art thou Romeo? Deny thy Father, deny thy name."

"I thought you hated your Father?" Elijah chuckled, raising an eyebrow slightly. "The whole speech just doesn't make sense."

"Technicalities." Adriana huffed, batting away the subject. "You know what they say. There was not one story with more woe, then that of Juliet, and her Romeo."

"Possesive much." He commented, staring up at her.

"Goodnight Elijah." She stressed, walking away from the bannister.

"Goodnight Adriana." He called back, the smile on his face dropping slightly when she left. "I love you." He whispered it to the empty room, the sound so soft that only he could hear it.

Adriana closed her bedroom door behind her, her forehead resting on the wooden frame.

"I love you too." She whispered to the empty room, soft enough so only she could hear it. A tiny sob escaping her lips.


	19. The Seven Deadly Sins

**AN: 100 favourite, that's crazy! Kisses and hugs to everyone! But, seriously, thank you. You have certainly brightened my year. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

 **In which we name sins, and go on a date**

* * *

 _Adriana had lost her daughter, her only child. Snatched from her arms by strangers, and for a reason she still did not know. This had impacts on every Mother, some drowning in depression, the others going stark raving mad._

 _After the lost of her child, Esther turned her family into vampires. After her daughter was snatched from her arms, the minute she remembered what the witches made her forget, Adriana went on a rampage. Killing and trying to take a bite out of everything in sight._

 _Adriana supposed that was why she was never bothered when one of the Mikaelson siblings showed up on her doorstep, covered head to toe in blood._

 _That was probably the reason they liked her._

 _Adriana was Mother without a child, and Kol was a boy who never had much of his Mothers love. That's how they connected._

 _Well, like everything, they were chained together in a carriage before this connection happened._

 _Being older, Kol woke up first, immediately starting to tug at the chains._

 _"Damn it." He growled, taking his hands away from the chains. "Vervain, well that's just typical."_

 _The carriage lurched forward, and Adriana woke up with a jolt._ _She hissed seeing the chains, fighting against them instantly._

 _"No use, little fangs." Kol snapped it her, looking over his shoulder to face her. "Sit tight, we're not getting out of this anytime soon."_

 _"Well done." Adriana snapped back, stilling her movements. "I hadn't noticed."_

 _"You're not very scary, kitten." Kol commented, looking around the carriage. "You're fangs are around the size of my fingernails."_

 _"Keep talking like that, and I'll show you how they work." Adriana hissed, glaring at him over her shoulder. "You'll be surprised with how much damadge I can make."_

 _"Try, and your head will be decorating my hallway." Kol stated slowly, glaring back at her. "Of all the people, why do I have to be stuck with you?"_

 _"I could say the same." She mumbled, shuffling in her position. "Why do you hate your siblings so much?"_

 _"Why are you asking questions?" He mimicked, kicking out his legs. "But, if I'm going to be stuck with you I might as well start talking."_

 _Adriana scoffed at this, rolling her eyes slightly._

 _"It's always been Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah." Kol started. "I was never included in their little 'Always and Forever' pact. Mother never paid attention to me and my abilities, because something was always going on with them. I guess, when we turned into vampires, that resentment grew tenfold. The fact that I was never included in there group has caused me to be an outsider to my own family. Happy now?"_

 _Adlriana was silent, her glare softening slightly._

 _"Your Mother loved you Kol, even if she didn't show it." She whispered it gently, staring down at the carriage floor. "I should know, I do know."_

 _"And how would you know?" Kol spat at her, shuffling in the chains that confined them._

 _"Because I lost my daughter." Adriana stated, raising her head. "I loved her with everything I had, and I still had her ripped out of my arms. I loved her, I cherished her, I protected her from evil, and even after that, the Gods turned around and laughed at my face. The witches took her, snatched her from my arms, and to this day, I have no idea what became of her."_

 _Kol stared at her for a few seconds, having no idea what to make of her story._

 _"The moral, Kol." Adriana continued. "Is that a Mother shall always lover her children, no matter how far away they are." She smiled gently at him, a smile a Mother would give her child._

 _Kol sent her back a rare smile, barely an uplifting in his lips, but it was still there._

Adriana had long since given up on sneaking out of the front door. She simply just strode to the front door instead, this caused all sorts of trouble.

"Rebekah." Elijah greeted, entering the room.

"Not you too, Elijah." Rebekah groaned, already sensing where this was going.

"I'm worried about mother." He carried on anyway, stepping further into the room. "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" Rebekah asked.

"Other than the fact she used pink champagne?" Adriana asked, casually strolling into the room. "Yes Elijah, please do tell the class of your epic discovery."

"Burnt sage." Elijah said, Rebekah taking the plant away from him. "She was doing a privacy spell."

"You know she fancies such things." Rebekah waved off. "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust, Finn." Elijah denied. "He hates what we are, he always has."

"Yeesh." Adriana breathed, fastening a necklace around her neck. "A bit harsh, don't you think?"

"That's not true." Rebekah said, agreeing with Adriana. "And as for our mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?"

She walked away after that, leaving the two of them standing there.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Coffee." She stated vaguely, beginning to walk out the door. "Don't worry, I'm not running away."

"That doesn't really answer my question." He called after her, watching her go.

"It wasn't supposed too." She called back, grabbing her hand bag on the way out.

Coffee was going great. They had talked, laughed, giggled about ridiculous people they had met.

For him, it was real. For her, it was more of a game than anything. Like it always had been.

"So," Freddie drawled out, stirring a small plastic spoon around his cup. "I was wondering if we could do this again sometime? If you want to, I mean."

She was about to open her mouth and reply, when an unmistakeable voice cut her off.

"Sorry, but I need my assisstant for a minute. Maybe five."

Damn it all to Pluto.

"Excuse me." She smiled politely at Freddie, standing up in her seat. "We'll just be a moment."

She waited until they were outside before she lashed out, digging her sharp nails into the back of his ear. The sudden pain making him flinch slightly.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him, slowly easing her nails from the shell of his ear. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Your boy toy can wait, Adriana." Elijah grimaced, rubbing his ear once she fully let go. "If you want to live, I think you need to come with me."

"What is this?" Adriana scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "An action movie? What's going on Elijah?"

Elijah didn't say anything, just proceeded to grab her arm and drag her to his car.

"Hey!" She shrieked, pouting when she was chucked into the backseat. "Doppelganger, oh wait-what? Okay, now I'm really confused."

"Ignore her." Elijah told a flabbergasted Elena, suddenly appearing in the drivers seat. "Just doesn't like me at the minute. She'll get over it."

"I'm going to dagger you in your sleep, Elijah Mikaelson."

"Of course you are, Adriana." Elijah laughed, not believing her in the slightest. "It's as if you don't say that every other century."

She hissed like a cat, but chose not to say anything else.

"I forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah breathed, linking arms with Adriana when she stepped out of the back seat.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena said, trailing after them.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village." Elijah offered, smiling slightly. "Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze."

"That's incredible." Elena said.

"Trust me, you don't know amazing until you've seen my homeland." Adriana bragged, glancing arthe ound the field. "I wish to return to Italy someday. To see the hills, and the flowers, even though every one of my temples is nothing but ruins now."

"We can go one day, Adriana." Elijah promised. "Come."

"Do you know this place too?" Elena asked Elijah.

"I do." Elijah confirmed, leading them to the opening of the cave. "Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

"Elijah, Adriana, I should probably go home." Elena said, realising slowly how dangerous this truly was.

"Not a good idea." Adriana said, also catching on to Elijah's intent. "We need to talk. No?"

"I admire you, Elena." Elijah said, stopping and letting go of Adriana. "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when we asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to our faces."

"Seriously, doppelganger?" Adriana asked, rolling her eyes. "We're not stupid. You could have at least brushed up on your lying skills beforehand."

"That's not true." Elena denied. "I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start."

"We can hear your heartbeat." Elijah pointed out. "It jumps when you're being dishonest with us. You lied to me at the ball; you are lying to me now. Tell us the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena said, trying to defend herself.

"What, Elena?" Elijah pushed.

"Tik Tok doppelganger, I don't have all day." Adriana said impatiently.

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus." Elena explained quickly. "When we found out that it was your mother, we didn't know what to think."

"Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again." Elijah told her, staring her down sternly.

"I told you Elijah, I did, never trust someone with pink champagne." Adriana pointed out, rolling her fingers. "They're quite obviously a few waves short of an ocean."

"Not the time, Adriana."

"When she asked to see me, I-I thought that maybe she could help." Elena stammered, stumbling over her words. "That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah asked, the truth slowly dawning on him. "She wants to undo the evil she created."

"Called it." Adriana sang under her breath. "People should really listen to me."

"Adriana." Elijah warned, casting her a small glare.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah." Elena apologised nervously. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth, be careful what you wish for." Elijah spoke softy, quickly kneeling to the ground and punching a whole in the dirt, revealing the tunnels below.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." Adriana muttered, pushing Elena into the hole. "Bye doppelganger."

The whole thing lasted under five seconds.

"Did you have to push her down?" Elijah asked her, both of them casually walking back to the car, as if this was a natural event.

From all that they had done over the centuries, it was.

"Yes, sweetheart, yes I did." Adriana grinned, climbing into the front seat.

"So sorry, about that." She smiled gently to Freddie, sitting back down in her seat. "Business is business."

"I don't like your boss." Freddie said flatly, staring down at his coffee. "Does he always interrupt your dates?"

"Most of the time." Adriana said honestly, looking at him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Freddie said, looking back up to her. "Do you want another drink?"

"Please." She smiled, watching him go with a calculating look in her eyes.

Humans, why did they have to be so emotional?

 _"Any idea who took us?" Adriana asked, grimacing when the carriage jumped once more._

 _"Could be a number of people." Kol shrugged, smirking when the carriage came to a full stop. "I guess we're about to find out."_

 _The door opened with a bang, two huge men with large crosses resting on their chests dragging them out._

 _"The church?" Adriana just had to scoff, watching the tiny balding priest walk up to them. "Couldn't it be a little more exciting?"_

 _"My exact thoughts, darling." Kol smirked, looking up to the priest. "I do hope we're not too late for the wine."_

 _"Demons." The priest addressed them, looking down._

 _"I prefer Adriana." Adriana huffed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Manners, please gentleman."_

 _"And she can say that, because she hasn't got any." Kol grinned childishly._

 _"Let me guess." The priest smiled warily, glancing between the two of them. "Envy and Gluttony is what made you turn away from God."_

 _"Do you hear that Adri?" Kol said, still grinning like a small child. "He thinks we're one of the seven deadly sins. Should we name everyone else? Nik is quite obviously Wrath. Elijah is Pride."_

 _"Rebekah is Lust." Adriana continued, nodding her head. "Finn is Sloth."_

 _"And Father is Greed." Kol finished clapping his hands together. "That was enlightening, can we go now?"_

 _"So you admit to your sins?" The priest asked, gripping his leather bible tightly._

 _"Of course we do." Kol scoffed, raising his head high. "No regret here."_

 _"Absuloutly none." Adriana agreed, nodding her head._

 _"Kill them." The priest nodded to the Orangutans, stepping backwards. "Return their evil to the Devil."_

 _It took a second for them both to decapitate the inbred idiots. Who were stupid enough to let them out of the chains._

 _"Oh, poor pastor." Adriana pouted, stepping away from the body. "Should we explain it to him, Kol?_ _You can't deliver us to the devil."_

 _"Darling, we are the devil." Kol finished, both of them flashing their fangs to the crowd._

The door slammed shut when Adriana entered the mansion. Her heels clicking on the wooden floor, the sound echoing around the room.

It was silent, the type of silence that put her on edge.

Very few things surprised Adriana, but this certainly ranked at Number Six. When Adriana opened the door, she was greeted by a grey, desiccated Elijah.

"Oh, Jupiter. I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" She cursed, quickly kneeling beside him. "Hey, Elijah. Not a good time for a power nap, you better be taking a power nap. I don't really feel like planning a funeral today."

Adriana tapped his cheek repeatedly, lurching back when he suddenly shot up, the grey slowly fading.

"Adriana." He coughed, his voice slightly hoarse. "Find Niklaus. Now."

It didn't take very long, she already knew Kol and Klaus were at the Grill.

"Leave him!" Elijah shouted, both of them standing on top of the stairs of the back alley. "We still need them, Niklaus."

"No we don't." Adriana contradicted, staring down Damon. "I say we just go ahead and kill them."

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus asked, obviously seething with anger.

Both Elijah and Adriana jogged down the stairs, Elijah bringing a phone from his pocket.

"You tell us where the witches are." Elijah said to Damon, holding up his phone. "Or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now. Then I'll have Adriana drain you of blood, and then serve your own intestines to you in a soup."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Adriana hissed, kneeling over Kols body. "I've been itching to try something new."

"You told me we had until after nine." Damon whined like a little girl, looking up at the clock tower.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah stated, a small smirk on his face.

Adriana was pacing, digging a long trench along the floor. Rebekah had returned home recently, sitting in a chair across the room from her.

"I told him." Adriana was muttering under her breath. "I told him this town was cursed. But did he listen to me? No. He never does, does he? People should really listen to me when I tell them things, their pathetic lives may stretch out just a bit longer."

"I blame that doppelganger." Rebekah spat, looking over her nails. "She's the whole reason we're stuck here."

Adriana stopped aruptedly, her eyebrows furrowing with thought.

"Tatia's blood turned you into vampires." She said aloud, spinning around in a circle. "Because Esther wanted to end Klaus Elijah's rivalry. Katerina ripped apart my amalgamation with Elijah, one that had been going for four hundred years prior. And Elena made this whole family linking happen, because she wanted to save herself."

"Pathetic." Rebekah breathed in realisation, her head lolling back in her seat. "Why is it always brothers?"

"I have no idea." Adriana said, all of itin one breath.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah snapped at Elijah when he entered the room.

"It's over, Rebekah." Elijah stated, glancing at Adriana.

"What's wrong?" Adriana questioned gently, walking over to him and placing a tiny hand on his shoulder. "Elijah, talk to me."

"Where's mother?" Rebekah asked, crossing her arms.

"We have no mother. Only Esther, and Esther was right."

"Elijah." Adriana said gently, resting a hand on his cheek. "Look at me, please, just look at me."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked in confusion.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent, like I did to you Adriana. I broke you."

He looked at her, but couldn't will himself to look in her eyes.

"No." Adriana snapped, shaking her head side to side.

"Elena is hardly innocent." Rebekah scoffed.

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted." Elijah said, turning to Rebekah. "Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister."

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so." Rebekah said, straightening her back. "We deserve to live! We are better than they are."

"Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." Elijah replied, stepping away from Adriana and leaving the room.

"Elijah." Adriana called after him, hurrying after him, appearing outside his bedroom door. "Elijah, oh sweetheart..."

He sat on his bed, his head in his hands, barely noticing Adriana who kneeled infront of him.

"Hey," She breathed softly, pulling his hands away from his face. "Look at me. Look me in the eyes, and don't think like that. Elijah, I'm not broken. We're not broken. You're not a monster, I know monsters, and you are the furthest thing away from that. Please, it doesn't matter what you've done. What matters is, what are you going to do about it?"

Elijah let out a small breath, finally looking her in the eyes.

"You've got me." Adriana offered, holding his face in her hands. "It doesn't matter what anyone else says, or what you might think. Because if you think I'm just going to pack up and leave after all we've been through. You've got another thing coming."

"You don't have to come with me." He told her, holding her hands to his face. "You can always stay here."

"And let you get yourself killed?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "No thanks. We should go back to Italy, we haven't been in centuries."

"If you want to go to Italy, Adriana." Elijah smiled, pulling both of them up. "Then Italy we shall go."

 **Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah.**

 ** _Doppelganger, I don't know what Elijah has said in that letter of his, actually, I don't want to know. Let's cut to the chase, I don't like you, doppelgangers mess with brothers like there is no tomorrow. Word of advice, keep the compassion that Elijah praises so much, it's the only thing that seperates you from the rest. Hoping to never see your face again, Adriana M._**


	20. Poison And Wine

**AN: Hey! This took longer than expected, oh well. The human history chapter is next, and I have a feeling you're gonna love it. But first, this! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Poison And Wine**

* * *

 **In which Klaus is dead (apparently)**

* * *

 _Politics had always been a thing to marvel at._

 _Each person there had a complicated backstory, some inherited greatness, some worked hard to achieve it, while others had it thrust upon them. Adriana remembered when Elijah first introduced her to the stage._

 _"Ah, Adriana." He said, catching her arm at a certain gathering in the late twelth century, when the Mikaelsons had ran away to France. "Please may I introduce to you, the Lord Terth."_

 _Adriana turned, smiling politely at the young lord, dropping into a small curtesy._

 _Lord Terth said something, but she could not understand his words. She stared at him, tilting her head to the side and blinking innocently._

 _"She cannot understand you." Elijah informed the Lord, smiling at her gently. "Adriana is from Venice, Italy. She does not speak French."_

 _"Ah." Lord Terth nodded, looking at them with a critical eye. "And what is her purpose in this house?"_

 _"She's my maid." Elijah said, smiling down at the tiny brunette. "She handles this household, all by herself. Keeping everyone in line, even I would not dare get between this woman and her goal."_

 _Adriana, even though she had no idea what they were saying, took Elijah's soft smile as a good thing._

 _"Lord Terth is a good friend of Niklaus'." Elijah told Adriana, gesturing to the man. "He will be staying in this house for several days. Be sure to inform the kitchen that we have a permanent visiter."_

 _"Of course." Adriana nodded, looking Lord Terth up and down. "Good day, Senors."_

 _Both Lords nodded to her, quickly returning to their previous conversation._

Adriana did not particularly want to return to Mystic Falls, going into a whole ten page rant about it being a danger magnet. But when did Elijah ever listen to her?

Oh, that's right, never. God damnit. He really should listen to her sometimes.

Klaus was dead, well, it was bound to happen at some point wasn't it? Bastard had so many enemy's she was surprised it hadn't happened already.

The trouble started before they even stepped on the private jet, a group of amateur hunters wanting to stop them from getting to America.

"This is stupid." She whined to Elijah, a pair of sunglasses still perched on her nose, shielding her eyes from the warm Italian sun. "Rebekah can handle herself. I was looking forward to biting into some fine blood. With wine, of course."

"Don't whine, Adriana." Elijah sighed, his hands stuffed in his pockets while they walked up the stairway in the airport. "We need Niklaus' body back. We may not necessarily love his prescense, but I'm not going to leave him there to rot away."

"You will." A gruff voice came, stopping them in their tracks. "Because we're going to make you."

Adriana slowly pulled away her sunglasses from her eyes, raising an eyebrow at the large, gathering group of huge men.

They could be mistaken for apes, thier smell certainly backed up the fact.

"Oh really?" Elijah asked, him and Adriana standing back to back so they could view the whole group. "Well, I'm afraid that isn't in our schedule. We weren't informed in the change."

"But your all too welcome to try gentlemen." Adriana purred, surveying the group that had formed a circle around them. "We haven't had a good fight in decades."

They made the stupid mistake then, charged at them all at the same time, their weapons raised and shouting like barbarians. Sighing like they were dealing with an angry child, Adriana flipped, using Elijah's shoulders as leverage to summersault over him and knock out one near attacker.

The fight had began.

Adriana took the left, while Elijah took care of the right. Pulling out hearts and knocking off heads left, right and centre.

"Still alive, sweetheart?" She called out during the middle of the fight, having lost Elijah in the carnage. She elbowed one man in the nose while holding another in the headlock.

"I'm doing fine, Adriana." Elijah called back, shoving one man into the white panelled floor, effectively knocking him out. "How are you doing, darling?"

"Just saving your life." Adriana said, hareshly snapping the neck of the man that had decided to sneak up on Elijah. "You know, the usual."

"What time will the plane land?" Elijah asked casually, checking his watch while punching one of the men in the nose.

"Around ten, why?" Adriana said, snapping the neck of the man that had tried to corner her.

"No reason." Elijah shrugged, tripping up and crushing the neck of one fighter, all while pushing another towards her. "I barely give you any gifts."

"Oh." Adriana gasped dramatically, catching the shaking man in a bone crushing grip. "How kind of you."

She swiftly crushed his vocal cords with a slice of her nails.

"Whoops." She sighed, elegantly stepping over the body. "It seems like you'll have to get me another."

"Now," Elijah said, fixing his suit and gesturing to the plane that was waiting for them. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this over with." She huffed, sliding her sunglasses back down, both of them knocking out the guards on the way out, a simple, synchronised hit to the pressure point.

 _"Elijah." Adriana called, knocking on his chamber door. "Breakfast is ready."_

 _"Thank you, Adriana." Elijah smiled, kissing her forehead as he passed. "Are you well this morning?"_

 _"I am well." She smiled, resting a tiny hand on his cheek. "How are you?"_

 _"You're smile brightens my day like no other, Adriana." Elijah said, a bright light flickering in his eyes, before it went completely blank. "Lord Terth, how are you today?"_

 _"Perfectly fine." The arrogant man said, sauntering towards them. "I was just heading for breakfast."_

 _"Adriana." Elijah said kindly, smiling down at the Italian. "Why don't you escort Lord Terth to the banquet hall?"_

 _She nodded, reluctantly stepping away from Elijah, an gesturing for the rude man to follow her._

 _It was as soon as they turned the corner, Terth solved her into the wall._

 _"Pathertic harlot." He spat at her, shamelessly looking her up and down. "I wonder if you give your services to every man?"_

 _Adriana didn't know French, but she certainly recognised that look. It was a look many men had giving her, and not one she particularly liked._

 _Instead of throwing him a disgusted look, Adriana smiled seductively. Elegantly gesturing to the large wooden door, before leaving him standing there, walking away with a slight sway in her hips._

 _Two points for the person who guesses who taught Kol, that 'if all else fails, or their exceedingly idiotic, seduction is your best weapon'._

 _Ding, ding. We have a winner._

 _Adriana Mafiay was not afraid to get her hands dirty._

 _Besides, Elijah could think this as payback for seducing, and sleeping, with one of the ladies._

 _Revenge was best served cold._

Adriana huffed for the millionth time since they had stepped off the plane. Her sunglasses hiding the dramatic roll of her eyes.

"I still don't like this." She sneered, taking off her sunglasses and looking around the town. "We can not leave your siblings alone for five minutes without something happening, can we?"

"Evidence does suggest so." Elijah breathed, walking up to the Gilbert porch. "But we are here for Niklaus, and we will not leave without him."

"Where's Kol?" She asked, tapping a small rhythm on her thighs. "I haven't heard from him in days."

"He's on a killing spree, apparently." Elijah said, knocking on the door. "No doubt using some of the new seduction techniques you taught him."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Adriana shrugged, leaning on the opposite side of the door from Elijah, one of her heels resting on the frame.

Unsuprisingly, Elena answered the door.

"Elijah." Stefan choked out from behind her. "Adriana."

"Hello again." Elijah smiled, leaning on the door frame.

"Caio, hello. Bla, bla, bla, yada, yada, yada. Blonde footballer. I remember you." Adriana grinned at Matt, seeing him standing with Stefan, strutting through the door like she owned the place. "I'm Adriana, the fun one, that's Elijah, the uptight one. Don't tell us your name, we don't really care. Introductions are over, now someone please get me a glass of wine? I'm going to need it."

"All we need is to take that stake away from him." Elijah explained, all of them standing around the kitchen. Adriana helping herself to some red wine. "Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked sitting next to Elena.

"We've done it before." Elijah shrugged, he and Adriana sharing a look. "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?"

"I still have my money on her turning into a vampire." Adriana grumbled lowly to Elijah, taking a sip of the wine.

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah." Elena begged. "After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

"I'm starting to remember why I shoved you in a tunnel." Adriana muttered to herself, staring down at the glass.

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners.

"Why should she trust you?" Matt spat, joining the conversation. "All you too have done is screw her over."

"Human." Adriana snapped, holding a finger to her lips. "Do shut up. The adults are trying to speak."

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed." Elijah said, grabbing Adrianas drink from her and putting it out of her reach. "But know this, she could have been dead the instant we walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not.

"Not! Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get! And pixie obviously has a deep resentment for pratically everything, added bonus if you're a doppelganger. So, I repeat, no!" Damon said, his voice coming from the phone.

"Damon Salvatore." Adriana drawled out, glaring at the phone. "I almost forgot how annoying your voice was. Oh, wait, I just remembered."

"I missed you too pixie." Damon snarled back sarcastically.

"Of course you did." Adriana smiled. "Everyone does. See, Elijah, people do miss me."

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms, and Adriana would rather drink vervain than ever return to this town." Adriana wrinkled her nose at this statement, but made no move to deny it. "If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm." Elijah said, contradicting Damon's earlier statement.

Elena glanced at Stefan, obviously considering it.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah pressured, keeping a tight grip on Adriana's arm.

"No! No, no, no, no! Did I mention _no_?" Damon's voice came shouting from the phone, fully against the idea.

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan said, looking at Elena.

"Oh, come on!" Damon whined.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena asked.

"He's my brother." Elijah stated, like the meaning was obvious. "We remain together."

"We have a deal." Elena eventually sighed.

"Yay." Adriana drawled out sarcastically, breaking the small tension that lingered in the room, forcefully breaking away from Elijah's grip. "Do you want the fanfare to come marching in? You certainly sound like it."

"Adriana." Elijah warned. "Be nice."

"Yes sir." Adriana saluted sarcastically, her and Stefan still glaring daggers at each other.

Adriana was happily drinking wine when everything went to chaos. Because, if anything descends into chaos, there is always that one person who need wine.

Currently, it was Adriana, sitting on the dirt floor, still drinking wine.

"What happened?" Adriana distantly heard Elijah ask Stefan, once he had hung up.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Oh yes Stefan." Adriana huffed, setting the completely empty bottle on the floor. "Please tell the class of your marvellous discovery."

"Elena's leaving town." Stefan said hurriedly, running away from the group.

"Finally," Adriana said, standing up and brushing off mud from her peach skinny jeans, and white, silky, top. "Someone actually has a brain in this pathetic excuse for a town."

"That's my friend you're talking about." Caroline spat, glaring daggers at her.

"Darling," Adriana waved off, her face blank and bored. "Do I look like I care?"

Caroline's glare sharpened, the blonde quickly disappearing after Stefan.

"Must you antagonise them, Adriana?" Elijah asked, looking down at her.

"Yes." Adriana snapped, raising her head to look up to him. "I don't like them, they don't like me."

"At least try." Elijah sighed, giving her a pointed look. "Cooperating doesn't mean you have to get down on your knees and feed them grapes."

"Really?" Adriana asked, tilting her head to the side. "Because I clearly remember such a situation happening in the thirteenth century."

"I don't recall that happening." Elijah quickly denied, trying to hide a small smile.

"I think it was Lady Marianna." Adriana clearly recalled, immediately recalling in horror at the memory. "What a stuck up pig she was."

"She was quite a character, wasn't she?" Elijah smiled, remembering the various times he had, had to drag Adriana way from that particular lady.

"Character?" Adriana huffed, crossing her arms. "Please, that woman was two high pitched squeals away from me breaking her nose."

"He's gone, Elijah." A tiny voice came from behind them, both of them whirling around to see a tear soaked Rebekah. "There was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Oh, sweetheart." Adriana breathed, Elijah immediately acting on instinct and engulfing Rebekah in a brotherly hug.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived." Elijah said, relaying the information they had learned. "You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did." Rebekah said through her tears, immediately returning Adriana's motherly embrace.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol." Elijah said, looking deep in thought.

"It wasn't me, Elijah." Rebekah said, shaking her head when Adriana slowly let go of her. "It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it."

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah asked, turning to Adriana. "Adriana? Turned anyone without telling me?"

"Wasn't me." She said, shaking her head. "It must have been him. I swear it was, it must have been Niklaus."

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Adriana asked Rebekah, her and Elijah's bags being loaded into the car. "You can always come with us, you're more than welcome."

 _Getting poison was easy, sneaking into to his room was easier, seducing him was slightly harder. But getting him to drink the poisoned wine was slightly harder._

 _Whoever said there wasn't a language barrier, was a two faced liar._

 _"You want me to drink this?" Lord Terth finally asked, accepting the large goblet. "Do you treat all your lovers with such gifts?"_

 _Her sweet smile grew sinister when he took a large gulp from the goblet._

 _"It's such a shame you can't understand me." She drawled, picking her silk robe off the floor. "This is the good part. Slowly, slow enough so you don't notice, your organs are shutting down. Should have reached your voice by now."_

 _Blood starting dripping from the Lords lips, though he was unable to voice his confusion._

 _"There it is." She sighed, stretching out her hands, and walking she she stood at the top of her bed. "Isn't it poetic, fooled by the maid. No one suspects the maid. Jupiter, you truly are stupid. Oh, and there goes the nervous system."_

 _Terth began to thrash around, his body spamming with the poison._

 _"Did you know the hearing is the last thing to go?" Adriana smirked, leaning by the dreadful mans ear, seeing a white film fall over his eyes. "Now, that's truly poetic. What will be the last words you will hear? Hope they've got a translator down there, because I've got one. Sweetheart, hate to break it to you, but you're terrible in bed. Just thought you'd like to know."_

 _He stopped thrashing then, falling limp on the bed. Just in time for Klaus and Elijah to burst through the door._

 _"Adriana." Elijah hissed, his eyes falling on the Lord. "What did you do?"_

 _"Relax, I just poisoned him." Adriana shrugged in nonchalance. "People really should start suspecting the maid, also can you inform the kitchen I need more lavender. I just had the worst experience in my life."_

 _Klaus couldn't help but crack a small smirk, while Elijah looked madly shocked._

 _"Oh, don't pout," Adriana huffed, walking out of the room with her head held high. "Think of it as payback for Lady Francesca."_

 _And that was the beginning of their game, see how many times you could stab each other in the back._

"No." Rebekah said, shaking her head. "I need to stay here, and you and Elijah still need to mend your relationship."

"I don't like this." Adriana admitted, glaring around the town. "Not one bit. If anything happens, anything at all, you call me, okay? I'll get on a plane and drag you by your ear out of this hell hole if I don't like it."

"Adriana." Elijah called, shutting the boot. "We're going to be late. Rebekah can look after herself."

"I can't count on all my joints how many times I've saved this family." Adriana called back, rolling her eyes. "I'm just being careful."

"I'll be fine." Rebekah sighed, smiling slightly. "I'm older than you, remember?"

"I'll believe that when you all start acting like it." Adriana scoffed, reluctantly stepping away from the blonde. "Seriously though, anything, anything at all, and you call me, okay?"

"Fine." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "I will."

"Goodbye, little sister." Elijah said, kissing Rebekah on her forehead. "You know where we are if you need us."

"Bye Beks." Adriana smiled, blowing the blonde a kiss as she walked to the car. "Don't miss us too much!"


	21. Goodbye Little Warrior

**AN: *Shrinks away* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I had to do this. Don't worry though, there is more after this. You have no idea how many sad songs I had to listen too to write this.**

* * *

 **Goodbye Little Warrior**

* * *

 **In which we are betrayed**

* * *

"What do you mean Klaus is alive?" Adriana shrieked into the phone, nearly dropping the glass bowl she was holding. "Elijah! Elijah, you have got to hear this! Your idiot of a brother is still, somehow, breathing."

Quickly turning the phone on speaker, Adriana rested it on the counter, gesturing to Elijah as she set down the bowl. Elijah quickly walking next to her, a look of mild confusion on his face.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Rebekah huffed, her voice sounding slightly muffled through the device. "He left me there, he chose Caroline over his own sister. A baby vampire, over his own sister. Me!"

"What did you do, Rebekah?" Adriana groaned, pinching her nose to find some peace. "And don't lie."

"I threw away some of his precious doppelganger blood, and he disowned me." Rebekah shouted, her voice raising several pitches. "Me!"

"Put Niklaus on the phone, Rebekah." Elijah stated calmly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I'd like to have a word with him."

"Nik!" Rebekahs voice called, slight static being heard as she passed the phone over. "Elijah wants a word. You're in trouble now."

"Elijah, Adriana." Klaus greeted, an undeniable smirk in his voice. "How have you been, it's all going crazy down here."

"We heard." Adriana growled, crossing her arms and glaring at the device. "Does anyone want to explain to us exactly why you've all gone mad? See, I told you Elijah, that place is the epitome of bad luck."

"Not really." Klaus said, footsteps being heard. "Short story. I'm alive, the five are back, and we're going to have dinner with Stefan. Goodbye. Oh, and Adri, send us an alphabet of Latin. We're gonna need it."

"The things I do." Adriana muttered, eyeing a pen and paper. "The things I do."

"Niklaus, don't you dare hang up." Elijah hissed, alone for the phone to beep and the screen to go dark. "He's hung up, hasn't he?"

"Yep. Do you think we should call them?" Adriana asked, tilting her head to the side. "I think we should. We really should."

"Are they going to answer?" Elijah said, looking down at her with a 'are you kidding me' look. "Let's be serious here, Adriana."

"On second thoughts," She breathed, picking up her phone. "I really don't want to know. I really, really, do not want to know."

"That's probably best." He nodded, taking the bowl of the counter. "Who's coming over?"

"The Mayor of Venice, and his brat of a daughter, Leia." She grimaced, straightening her deep purple evening dress. "How do I look?"

It was a very deep purple, v-neck, chiffon evening dress. Shimmering around her legs when ever she took a step. You could see the edges of her leather heels, and her hair was thrown over her shoulder, the small edges of her pearl earring being seen if you look close enough.

In Adriana's opinion, she looked okay.

"Perfecto." Elijah smiled, twirling her around. "Dinner will be magnificent, Adriana."

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Adriana mumbled to herself, taking the bowl from Elijah. "Why do I do this to myself?"

"It shall forever remain a mystery, Adriana." Elijah laughed, watching her go with a small smile on his face.

 _Italy was a beautiful place in the twelth century, rolling hills and never ending greenery, and it shall always remain Adriana's home. But she wasn't blind to the obvious flaws._

 _She was playing with the village children when the five appeared. Chasing them around with a large smile on her face, laughing lightly when one little girl fell over._

 _She quickly ran over, her blue and white dress fanning around her as she dropped to her knees, checking the child for any scratches. Nodding when she found none._

 _"Up you get." She said gently, helping the child to her feet, still on her knees as she brushed the mud off the girl. "There you go, no harm done."_

 _"You're very pretty." The small girl commented dreamily, her eyes searching the maids face, taking a light grip on her hands. "Like a princess."_

 _"Why, thank you." Adriana said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sure when you grow up, you will be even prettier than me."_

 _"Really?" The child beamed, a hopeful light filling her eyes. "Do you think I could marry a Lord?"_

 _"Definitely." Adriana whispered with a wink, nodding to the child's Mother. "Your Mothers waiting for you."_

 _"Mama!"_

 _Adriana had to laugh as the child stumbled away, noticing how children were easily distracted. She quickly clambered to her feet, placing a hand on her temple when the earth seemed to spin around her._

 _A constant reminder that she was dying._

 _The witch had done her best to restore Adriana's strength after she had drank the poisoned drink, but even after her sight was partially regained, she would always be weak._

 _A reason Elijah fed her his blood every other day, claiming it was a potion from the healing woman._

 _The confused murmur of a nearby crowd broke her away from her thoughts. She stepped forward, curious to see what was first thing that registered to her was that the man on stage was burning, the second was no one was moving to help him._

 _Creatures of the night, the man on stage called the monster, the whispers raising in volume every passing second._

 _"Juno." Adriana breathed, raising a hand to her mouth. "Rebekah? Rebekah, sweetheart, where are you?"_

 _"I'm here, Adriana." She heard the blonde call, Adriana easily spotting him next to one of the men on the stage. "You must meet Alexander."_

 _"Alexander, this is my brothers maid, and guardian of our household, Adriana Mafiay." Rebekah introduced, Adriana dropping into a small curtesy. "Adriana, this is Alexander, one of the famous hunters."_

 _"You said they were evil, no?" Adriana asked him, glancing briefly at the stage. "What is it that makes you so sure?"_

 _"They feed off blood, Miss Mafiay." Alexander stated, smiling down at the tiny female. "They kill the innocent."_

 _"I see." Adriana nodded, her hands fidgeting with the skirt of her dress. "Excuse me."_

 _She left them there, quietly sitting down on a nearby bench, placing a cool hand on her forehead._

She should of suspected this would happen, sooner or later.

"Hey, Elijah?" Adriana had called out one sunny morning, jogging up the stairs of the villa. "You will nev-"

She stopped aruptedly, freezing at the top of the stairs when she came face to face with Katerina.

"Hello, Adriana." Katerina smirked at her, running a hand through her ruffled curls. "Fancy seeing you here?"

Adriana just stood there, frozen in place, her lips slightly parted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She eventually growled through gritted teeth.

"Eli." Katerina called, turning her head when Elijah rounded the corner. "You didn't tell dear Adriana."

In one second, Adriana and Elijah made eye contact, and in one second everything around her crumbled to dust.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." She breathed, holding Elijah in a dead stare while he looked at any where but her. "You never change, you never have."

"Katerina, a moment please." Elijah asked, Katerina quickly leaving with a wide smirk. "Adriana-"

"No." Adriana said firmly, raising her hands. "I don't want to hear it, your blasted explanation. Perhaps you should listen to me for a change. I don't know why I put myself through this, you turning around and stabbing me in the back, and you know what? I don't have too anymore. I'm free to leave whenever I want. But, before I go, you listen to me Elijah Mikaelson, you see yourself as a good man, but what am I to you? I'm not even real to you, am I? After so many centuries, you just take my never ending patience and prescense for granted, I'm not even real to you anymore."

Elijah face slowly broke with Adriana's speech, pure devastation in his eyes.

"Adriana, please." He begged, following her to her room. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Adriana breathed brokenly, packing her suitcase in record time. "Nine centuries, and I can't take this anymore. Goodbye Elijah, because you've lost forever."

"Adriana, please." Elijah begged, keeping a firm grip on her hands. "Don't leave me, not now, not ever. Please."

"Leave me alone." She screamed at him, ripping her arms away from his grip and shielding her face away from view with trembling arms. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to do this Elijah, you've done a lot of terrible things, but this one truly takes the metaphorical cake. Don't make this harder, please."

"Adriana." Elijah breathed, tears starting to form in his eyes as he pulled her arms away. "Please, don't do this."

Adriana just shook her head, roughly pushing him away and grabbing her suitcase.

"Go to hell Elijah Mikaelson." She breathed, sounding like she was on the edge of tears. "And for all our sakes, stay there."

"Adriana." He called after her as she ran to the door. "Adriana! Adri, please."

She stopped at the front door, her hand on the handle. Breathing heavily, her shoulders shaking with every breath.

"Little warrior." She stated, turning around just in time to see a tear roll down Elijah's cheek. "Goodbye."

She opened the door, stumbling out of it and running down the street, dragging the suitcase behind her.

Only once she rounded the corner did she slow down, opening her clenched fist to see what she had grabbed. A golden bracelet lay in her open palm, six Norse symbols carved into it.

This bracelet had given her so much pain, and joy. The perfect symbol of her everlasting pain.

Clencing her fist once more, Adriana let out a small sob, a tiny tear fall onto the dry ground below her feet.

Elijah didn't know how long her stood there, staring emptily at the open door. Waiting for her to come back.

She has to come back, his mind argued as he stood there. She always does.

But as he stood there, wiping away several tears, Elijah knew deep down that she wasn't going to come back.

Not this time.

After all these years, after everything. He had actually lost her, and this time she wasn't going to come back.

And that made it harder to accept.

Adriana. His Adriana. His maid, his equal, the other half of their unit had left.

But even as his mind slowly began to process this, Elijah still stood there, waiting for her to come back.

 _Adriana remembered the Five, how Alexander had sat at the end of the table, she standing behind Elijahs chair like society had commanded back then._

 _"Thank you." Alexander breathed after a servant boy served him wine. "I am unaccustomed to such luxury."_

 _"Well, it's the least we could do when you opened our eyes to the truth." Elijah said, reaching up his hand and grasping on to Adriana's left hand that rested on his shoulder, all while exchanging a small look with Niklaus. "We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade."_

 _"We are but five men." Alexander answered simply. "Bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause. The extermination of all vampires."_

 _"And how do you hope to achieve this?" Niklaus asked, he and Rebekah glancing at each other._

 _"We have the ultimate weapon." Alexander stated, putting down his drink. "Which no vampire can survive."_

 _Latin was a dead language._

 _When anybody said that to Adriana's face, she would make a point of speaking Latin to them for the remainder of the day._

 _She had died trying to learn the language of her ancestors, quite literally._

 _She'd been walking back from the church when the five daggered the Mikaelsons, humming a soft tune under her breath._

 _She was wary the minute she stepped into the house. Not liking the cold silence of it._

 _"Hello?" She called out, her feet padding against the cold floor. "Hello? Is anybody here?"_

 _She walked further into the house, immediately raising a hand to her mouth when she saw the signs of a struggle._

 _"Jupiter." She breathed, breaking into a run. "Elijah! Kol! Rebekah! Niklaus! Finn! Somebody answer me, please. Elijah! Gods above, where is everybody?"_

 _Through her panic, she did not hear a man sneak up behind her, though she did feel the dagger being shoved in her heart._

 _She gasped at the sudden pain, dropping to her knees and crying out, seeing the tip break through her dress._

 _A large crack quickly followed the pain, Elijah immediately rushing towards Adriana, catching her when she collapsed._

 _"Adriana." He said to her frantically, seeing the blood begin to pool from the wound. "You need to stay with me."_

 _"You're here." She breathed up to him, slightly dazed. "I thought you were dead."_

 _"You're okay." He said, trying to reassure more himself than her. "You're going to be okay."_

 _She just smiled up at him, her eyes starting to water as blood dripped down the side of her mouth._

 _"You're here." She breathed again, her eyes starting to droop. "Now how about that, little warrior?"_

 _Elijah froze, resting his hands on either side of Adriana's face._

 _"Don't leave me, please." Elijah begged, ripping open his wrist. "Drink this."_

 _"I want to die." Adriana choked out, pushing away his wrist. "Goodbye little warrior."  
_

 _"Please Adriana." Elijah begged, bringing up his wrist once more. "Just drink it, please."  
_

 _"Oh, little warrior, how you have grown." Adriana muttered, raising her bloodied hand and resting it on his cheek. "I love you. Remember that."_

 _Her eyes dropped, her head drifting to the side, a small smile on her lips. The hand resting on Elijah's cheek curled into itself, before swiftly dropping to lay across her stomach._

 _Elijah sat there, frozen for several seconds. Staring down at her still body._

 _"Adriana?" He asked, roughly shaking her. "No. No! Please! Adriana!"_

 _She just laid there, limp and cold on the floor. Blood slowly dripping onto the ground, the air around Elijah suddenly very cold._

 _"Elijah." Niklaus stated from behind him. "She's gone, we must leave."_

 _"I'm not leaving her here to rot." Elijah muttered, holding Adriana's body close, as if she was the only thing that would keep him alive. "I'll give her a funeral fit for a roman queen, coin and all."_

She felt it, some way, somehow, she felt it.

Adriana was startled from sleep, a large pit of dread growing in her stomach.

"Kol." She whispered out of the blue, quickly grabbing her phone and speed dialling his number. "Come on, come on, pick up."

The call went to voicemail immediately, making Adriana close her eyes and curse in several languages.

"You better be on a killing spree, Mikaelson." She growled at the phone, bringing it away from her ear. "Or by the gods help me."

A Mother always knows if something is wrong with her child, whether it is blood or not. So, she did the next best thing, she called Klaus.

Luckily, or unluckily she would find several moments later, he picked up.

"Adriana." He choked out in greeting. "I'm sorry."

"Klaus." She hissed into the phone. "Just tell me, I'm wrong. Tell me I'm overreacting like always, please."

"I'm so sorry, Adri." Klaus said, sounding pained. "But Kols dead."

Adriana felt numb, her phone slipping out of her fingers and clattering onto the floor, the call disconnecting.

"No." She said in denial, shaking her head and jumping out of bed. "Not Kol, no, no, no." She paced frantically, holding her head in her hands. "Not Kol, anybody but Kol."

She froze, dragging a hand across her face, and breathing out heavily.

"Not my baby." She whispered to the empty room, her legs failing her completely as she collapsed, sobs filling the dark room.

"No." She said, choking on her own tears. "Please, my baby! Not my baby! Not again. Please."

Adriana scurried backwards to lean against the wall, curling in on herself completely, harsh sobs filling any spaces in her mutterings.

She raised her head, her eyes red and puffy with crying, a small snarl escaping her lips.

"Not my bloody baby." She growled, picking herself up and storming out of the room, beginning to kill everything in sight.

Lets just say a hotel in France was mysteriously set on fire that night.

 _She looked like she was sleeping, laying there in the coffin._

 _Yes, Elijah tried to convince himself. She's just sleeping, she'll wake up eventually. And shake her head about the ridiculousness of this all._

 _She was all dressed up, her hair brushed and the blood whipped away, laying there in a white dress and a golden wreath of flowers resting on her head._

 _"I wonder what you would say if you could see me now." Elijah whispered, looking down at her. "You would probably scowl at me, you never were one for fancy things. But that doesn't matter now, because your gone."_

 _He sighed, opening his hand to show her the golden coin resting on her palm._

 _"You never let go of the old ways." He stated holding up the coin. "I remember you telling me about your ferryman, how he would only take you across if you paid him."_

 _She didn't reply, not moving a inch._

 _"Here you go." He said, uncurling her hand and placing the coin in it. "You and your myths."_

 _He laughed without humour._

 _"Goodbye Adriana." He finally whispered, letting her hand drop. "I'll miss you, when we leave for France, I'll make sure there is some of those stylised lilies you like so much. I promise. Goodbye Adriana, I love you."_

 _He finally stepped back, closing the lid and letting the servants carry her away. Watching them lower her into the ground, and slowly cover up her coffin with the earth._

 _"Goodbye Adriana." He choked out one last time, when the servants had left. Reading the large slab on the ground one last time._

 ** _Here Lies Adriana Mikaelson_**

 ** _May Her Memory Live On, Always And Forever_**

 _Maybe, if he had been a little bit older, he would hear the tapping sound from far below his feet as he walked away._


	22. Enter Adriana Stage Left

**AN: Hello! Yeah, I have a feeling the last chapter had a lot of mixed feelings. So, what did I do this chapter? Well, you have to read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Enter Adriana Stage Left**

* * *

 **In which we go back to square one**

* * *

Adriana Mafiay was free, so why did it feel like someone had ripped out her soul?

Jupiter, she couldn't even stand to hear herself think anymore. Pause, rewind, delete. Thank you very much.

Thank the Gods that was over.

The silk dressing gown brushed against her legs as she walked, crafting onto her every movement. Her short brown hair was tousled slightly, pulled out of her face by a hair clip. Her eyebrows were knitted together, black painted nails tapping on her thighs as she walked across the extravagant hotel room.

Adriana paced her room frantically, fiddling with her fingers and breathing heavily. Adriana was a strategist, she knew exactly how long to drag something out before letting it go and watch with a wide smirk as it broke apart before her very eyes.

She couldn't just turn up in Mystic Falls, they'd hide away the little harlot before she even placed her foot in the town. They didn't trust her, that much was obvious. So, what made them tolerate her the last time?

Because, if Adriana was honest, she even found herself annoying at times.

As she paced back and forth, completely ignoring the man in her bed, everything seemed to click in place.

"Elijah." She whispered, clicking her fingers in thought. "They trusted him. They trusted his word." She huffed slightly, rolling her eyes at the thought. "It's almost pathetic. Scratch that, it was pathetic. They trusted me because they trusted Elijah. Oh, I'm a genius."

Adriana spun around, beginning to rifle through the drawer, examining the simple golden bracelet that now rested on her palm.

"Adri?" The man in her bed said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Do you want breakfast in bed?"

"How nice of you to offer, sweetheart." Adriana stated, placing the bracelet on the side. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

A small, sharp slice of her nails made her breakfast fall silent. Flopping like a fish under her iron grip.

A witch was what she needed, she really didn't feel like being trapped under Elijah's thumb again.

It took nine hundred years to escape from it the last time.

The witch sat opposite her, chanting quickly, various candles and herbs surrounding them. Adriana leaned forward in her seat, staring intently at the witch when she had finally stopped chanting.

"You done yet?" She said in one breath, tilting her head to the side. "Because I have a really short attention span. I've already thought up a hundred different ways to murder you. Not that I'm counting."

"It's done." The witch nodded, passing her the bracelet. "You will be able to take it off once you have finished your business."

"You're a superstar, darling." Adriana grinned, standing up in her seat, stopping just before she left. "Oh, and by the way, if you just happen to be lying to me, I will not hesitate to put your mashed up heart in my next stew. Understood? I'm not called the Mother of Nightmares for fun."

The witch nodded frantically, squirming in her seat.

"Wonderful." Adriana purred, leaving the house. "Ciao, sweetheart!"

 _Adriana, the Mother of Nightmares they called her. The creator of monsters. The monster that taught all the true monsters._

 _Adriana couldn't help it, if anything, it was Elijah's fault._

 _The one that taught Kol Mikaelson to play with emotions. The one that caused the death of millions just by whispering to the wrong people. The one that taught Jack the Ripper how to sneak around undetected. The one that compelled a whole village in France to dance until they dropped dead._

 _The one that laughed her head off when Vladimir the Impaler dined casually with a thousand dead men._

 _Did she regret any of it? No. Not really._

 _Vlad, that was just before the trouble with Katerina. Vlad the Impalar they called him, sticking all his enemies on sticks._

 _Five points to the person that guesses who changed him._

 _Adriana had always had a sick sense of humour._

 _"Adriana, my dear Mother." Vladimir had called out one day, spreading out his arms as she walked in. "What do think?"_

 _Adriana gave one long sweep of the banquet hall, raising an eyebrow when she saw the numerous dead bodies._

 _"Tacky." She decided to say instead, taking the seat next to Vladimir. "Come on sweetheart, you can do better than this."_

 _They dined silently, making breif, snarky, comments about the bodies._

 _"Harlot, harlot, harlot, tax collector, harlot. Seriously, Vladimer? Is there something I should know?" Adriana asked, casually taking an apple from the dead body next to her._

 _Before he could reply, the door slammed open. Revealing the banquet hall to a very angry Elijah, an amused Klaus and an extremely bored Kol._

 _"You're mate is crazy, Elijah." Klaus commented, walking into the room. "Truly insane."_

 _"Adriana!" Elijah shouted, ignoring Klaus and marching into the room. "I know you're here, who have you compelled this time?"_

 _"Oh, for Junos sake, calm down!" Adriana shouted, standing up so they could see her. "And why does the blame automatically fall onto me? I didn't do anything. Why do you automatically assume I did it?"_

 _"Because it's usually you, Adri." Kol commented, admiring the body nearest to him. "How long has this poor fellow been dead?"_

 _"I did it." Vladimir admitted, standing up. "Now, who are you?"_

 _"Adriana, we've discussed this." Elijah groaned, suddenly appearing beside her and ignoring Vladimir completely._

 _"No." Adriana accused, craning up her head so she could see him. "You discussed it, I just sat down and looked pretty, because that's apparently my primary function these days."_

 _"And, I ask again." Vladimir said, interrupting their argument. "Who are you?"_

 _"Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah finally seethed out, crossing his arms and looking Vladimir up and down. "My brothers, Klaus, and Kol." Klaus acknowledged his name with a nod, while Kol just smirked around the room like he was coming up with a brilliant plan of destruction._

 _Knowing him, he probably was._

 _"Now," Elijah continued, staring down the baby vampire. "Who are you?"_

 _"Vadimir Dracula." Vladimir hissed, flashing his fangs. "Now, leave my castle."_

 _"Gladly." Kol called from the other side of the room. "We'd just like our maid back first."_

 _"Sorry about this Vlad." Adriana smiled politely, though annoyance was clear in her eyes. "Let me deal with this."_

 _With an extremely false grin on her face, Adriana's hand snatched up and dug her nails into the flesh of Elijah's ear and dragging him away by his ear. She did the same to Kol dragging them both by their ears to the exit. Shouting over her shoulder to Klaus._

 _"Hop to it, Niklaus. I haven't got all day."_

She stopped the car just out of the town line, staring at the welcome sign for several seconds, her jaw clenched and her knuckles white from a deadly grip.

She sensed Elijah. Pratically smell his faded scent through the cold road.

It was like a tugging feeling at the back of her neck, making her grimace in slight pain. He was here, why was he here?

Clenching her jaw even tighter, Adriana stepped on the gas. Zooming into the pathetic excuse for a town.

"I know what it feels like to lose a brother." Elijah said to Elena, as they stood alone in the alleyway. "And I'm sorry for your pain. I only hope that you can find your way back to yourself someday.

"Just like you hope Katherine will find _her_ way back?" Elena said, smiling ruefully as she stood up. "You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere?"

"I'd like to think so, yes." Elijah nodded, not entirely sure if he was talking about just Katerina anymore.

"She's not." Elena denied, shacking her head slightly. "She's a monster now, Elijah. The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is dead. And she's not coming back."

"I'm not a fool, Elena." Elijah contradicted. "Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this; Katherine façade?"

"Oh, please, someone get me a bucket." A strong, Italian accented voice called out, the sound of clicking heels echoing in the alleyway. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Both their heads turned to see Adriana, the tiny woman dressed casually in a silk, white shirt, and a black, tight mini skirt. The usual black, six inch heels on her feet.

Her Italian accent stuck out the most, it made her voice sound light and high. A heavy rich tone to it. The

"Adriana." Elijah drawled out when she came to a stop next to him. "However did you find me?"

"Oh, you know." Adriana said flippantly, giving a one shouldered shrug, easily moulding into her fake accent. "I just followed the scent of complete and utter betrayal. Hate to break it to you, but the world doesn't revolve around you. I'm not in this armpit of a town to see your backstabbing face."

"Care to explain this then?" Elijah stated, grabbing her wrist and raising it, the simple, golden bracelet glimmering slightly in the sun.

"Well, I was planning to infiltrate their ranks and then kill them all." Adriana said casually, as if she was just discussing the weather. "But, oh well, guess I'll just kill her now."

Elijah immediately wrapped a hand across her stomach, expecting her move to jump on Elena.

"Let me go." She thrashed, trying to kick free of Elijah's grip. "That harlot killed my baby! My baby!"

"He tried to kill me." Elena said, gesturing to herself. "I come first."

"I don't care if he tried to kill the President." Adriana screeched, Elijah roughly pushing her back. "You murdered my son!"

"Enough, Adriana." Elijah growled, keeping a tight grip on her wrist. "You cannot kill her."

"Why not?" Adriana growled back, giving Elijah a dead stare.

"Hello? Are we just going to ignore the fact she just tried to kill me?" Elena whined, like this was truly shocking to her.

"Be quiet whore numero two, the grown ups are talking." Adriana said, absentmindedly clicking her fingers in Elena's direction.

"You know, you've always been very predictable Adriana." Elijah sighed, also completely ignoring Elena.

"Oh sweetheart," Adriana dragged out, stepping slightly closer to him. "I am anything but predictable."

"You are." Elijah said, the sound almost coming out as a growl. "I do something wrong, you blow it out of proportion and do something worse in retaliation. And the cycle continues. You've become extremely predictable."

"How so?" Adriana seethed out, their noses almost touching as Elijah stepped closer. "Tell me. How am I so predictable?"

"I knew you would go to a witch, asking for the binding spell on the bracelet to be undone." Elijah said, talking as if it was obvious. "I know you, Adriana. I know how you tick. Don't you think it was undone a little bit too easy? Do you feel it, Adriana? That small tug on your neck. Did you ever wonder how you knew exactly were I was? Come on Adriana, you're not an idiot."

Adriana's eyes widened dramatically, ripping away from being his grip when a jolt of pain rippled across her entire body.

"Welcome back, Adriana." Elijah said darkly, watching realisation dawn on her. "It's almost as if you never left."

"I hate you." Adriana seethed, curling up like a jaguar waiting to strike. "I. Hate. You."

"Oh, Adriana, do you really hate me that much?" Elijah asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes! You buried me six feet underground." Adriana said shouted shrilly, clenching her fists tightly. "You knew I was alive, and yet you still buried me. Trapped me in the dirt, hoping I wouldn't be your problem anymore. You buried me alive."

"Whatever did happen to little Adriana?" Elijah asked with a hiss, his head tilting to the left a tiny bit. "Because I don't believe for one second that you're the same person."

"You buried an innocent girl in the dirt." Adriana stated coldly, flashing her fangs for a breif second. "And a demon dug itself out. You'd be wise to remember that."

"You boys are all the same." Elena finally said, breaking the breif silence. "Damon and Stefan still think that the girl they love is still in here somewhere, too."

"You can't blame them for having hope, Elena." Elijah said, finally stepping away from Adriana. "It'd be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours."

"Oh please." Adriana muttered, rolling her eyes. "It can survive."

"Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you always and forever." Elena quoted, no emotion to her voice. "I remember reading that in a letter once."

"Well, the writer sounds positively gifted." Elijah said, obviously pleased with himself. "I'm sure he meant what he wrote."

"Elijah, stop sounding so proud of yourself." Adriana snapped, even though they both ignored her. "It's not attractive."

"I'm sure he did." Elena said, deciding to completely blank out Adriana. "And it felt good to watch that letter burn, along with my old life and along with Jeremy's body."

Adriana smelt her, seconds before she appeared. Elena's neck snapped to the side roughly, the cracking sound audible to even human ears. The youngest doppelganger crumbled to the ground, revealing Katerina behind her.

"Sorry." Katerina shrugged, stepping over Elena's body. "I got held up."

"Well, if I can't kill Elena. Can I please, at least, kill this whore?" Adriana asked, crossing her arms and starting to stare down Katerina. "Because Jupiter knows no ones going to miss her skanky arse."

They all stood at different points in the alley. Adriana leaned against the wall, staying as far away from Elijah as possible, Katerina strutted up the middle, and Elijah crouched of Elena's body.

"Oh, come on. She could use a nap. It must be exhausting trying to be me." Katerina said walking further up the alley.

"Nope." Adriana said, barely looking up. "She was just tired of being of being pathetic. Kinda like you actually."

"You killed Jeremy Gilbert." Elijah said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, Elijah, I killed Jeremy Gilbert, a bombshell I'm sure she just couldn't wait to drop on you." Katerina said, breathing out in resignation. "Ironic, since she supposedly doesn't care about anything."

"Well, I care." Elijah said, standing up and turning to her. "Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl, a girl fated to live the same life that you've endured? And now you've just taken away the last of her family, just as yours was taken away from you."

"Uh, why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?" Katherine said defensively, following Elijah when he started walking away. "Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I needed to do to survive."

"Is that what I am to you?" Elijah asked, turning back to her. "A means of survival?"

"I tried to tell you." Adriana muttered under her breath, picking at her nails. "But, of course, you didn't listen to me. You never do."

"Don't let sweet little Elena get to you. Or your precious Adriana." Katerina huffed. "She hates me. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that I can't be trusted."

"Should I care?" Adriana asked, still picking at her nails. "I feel like I should care. Yet I don't."

"Be quiet Adriana." Elijah said, glancing briefly at Adriana. "I asked you a question, Katerina."

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you." She said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Elijah." He pulled his face away from her hand. "You don't believe me."

"Liar." Adriana sang softly, not once looking up from her nails. "You sit on a throne of lies."

"I want to." Elijah eventually sighed. "It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you." He laughed dryly, stepping away from her. "I don't know that I ever will. Adriana, we're leaving."

Adriana pushed herself off the wall, watching with icy eyes as Katerina grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Katerina said. "You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I-I can't make a deal without you."

"Goodbye, Katherine." Elijah said, finality clear in his voice. "Adriana?"

Adriana let out a loud, cold laugh, following after Elijah while slowly clapping her hands together with a large smirk on her face.

"Never knew you had the guts to actually do it." She laughed coldly, shaking her head and walking after him. "Only took you five hundred years."

Adriana and Elijah walked down the street, Elijah interrupting their tense silence.

"You hate me, don't you?" He asked, his hands shoved into his suit pockets.

"Understatement of the century." Adriana said, no emotion to her voice. "Why can't you just let me leave?"

"You've massacred two towns in the past few weeks, Adriana." Elijah said, glancing at her briefly. "You're not making a good cause for me to let you leave."

"I can look after myself." She muttered, kicking the ground slightly. "I don't need you."

"You sure about that." Elijah said, letting a deep breath out. "I've looked after you for centuries Adriana, and I'll keep looking after you. Even if it means you hating me."

"You're not my babysitter." She hissed, casting a small glare. "And I'm not a child."

"No." He agreed, nodding his head while looking down at her. "I'm your my partner. Without me, there's no you."

"Don't look so pleased." She spat, easily quickening her pace and walking away from him. "You planned this all along."

"Do you really think so low of me?" He asked, matching her pace.

"Then wipe that grin off your face." Adriana snapped, trying to stare him down. "It's not doing you any favours."

"Adriana, how I have missed you." Elijah laughed lightly, the smile still on his face.

"Shame." Adriana said dryly, not looking at all amused. "I didn't miss you whatsoever."

"Yes, remind me to kill all your new lovers once all this blows over." Elijah replied, his voice turning a shade darker.

"Let me think about that." Adriana hummed, tapping her chin like she was actually thinking about it. "How about; no."

"Hello, Adriana." Elijah said, a small smile still on his face.

"Go to hell." She hissed stubbornly, turning on her heel and walking away.


	23. The Bite Will Be Worse Than The Bark

**AN: Hey! Another small filler and then the big finale! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Bite Will Be Worse Than The Bark**

* * *

 **In which we are the complication**

* * *

Adriana was not happy, that much was obvious.

She trudged next to Elijah with her arms crossed, and red painted lips pouted. While Elijah stood as composed as ever, though a small frown was etched upon his face, one of his hands was wrapped around Adriana's arm, very almost dragging her along.

Katerina slithered away from the shadows, and while Adriana pulled a face at her appearance, Elijah started to pass her.

"Wait." Katerina sighed, suddenly seeming very fidgety.

"What do you want?" Elijah asked, forcing them both to stop.

"Yes." Adriana drawled, looking Katerina up and down. "Haven't you created enough havoc?"

"To tell you that you're right." Katerina admitted, ignoring Adriana's very audible scoff. "I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't; I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, holding it out so they could see it.

"You have the cure." Elijah said, stating the obvious.

"Duh." Adriana dragged out, regarding the box with distrustful eyes.

"Yeah." Katerina nodded. "And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it... I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen."

"Oh, please." Adriana said, looking everywhere but the two of them. "Can someone please get me that bucket?"

"How do I know this isn't another lie?" Elijah asked, sounding slightly emotional. "Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man."

"Can we just get this over with?" Adriana asked, throwing the hand that Elijah wasn't gripping tightly into the air, and stepping between them slightly. "I don't have time for your will they-won't they drama."

Katerina handed Elijah the box, glancing at Adriana and stepping back as she did so.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you." She said. "And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I _want_ you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here."

Katerina just walked past them then, and for once Elijah didn't follow her. Instead he opened the box and stared at the supposed 'cure' for several seconds, before snapping the box shut.

"Well," Adriana complained, wrinkling her nose as they both crossed the street. "I don't know what all the fuss is about. It's a rather ugly little thing."

"You and Katherine?" Rebekah asked in disgust, from where she leaned against her car. "And I thought you were the smart brother. You've already stamped on yours and Adriana's relationship."

"You don't have a smart brother." Elijah said, putting the cure into his pocket and loosening his grip of Adriana. "It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you."

"Finally, he gets it." Adriana muttered, ripping her arm away from his grip with a scowl.

"Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?" Rebekah breathed out, straightening her back.

"And what could you possibly want with the cure?" Elijah asked, always keeping on eye on Adriana, whom had taken several measured steps away from the both. "Don't even think about it, Adriana. Bracelet."

"More like a chain." Adriana huffed, taking one step closer and crossing her arms.

"I want to be human again." Rebekah admitted, staring up at her brother.

Adriana stared at Rebekah for several seconds, blinking owlishly. "You can't survive without me for five seconds, can you? I leave for five seconds and this whole town goes as mad as a hatter that's bathed in liquid Mercury."

"For once, I agree with Adriana." Elijah nodded. "How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean, it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah."

"You're probably both right." Rebekah agreed. "But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We've had 20 lifetimes together. Isn't that enough?"

"Honey." Adriana breathed, giving Rebekah the most gentle look she could sum up in her current situation. "How do you know this is what you want? You may regret it as soon as you do it."

"Adriana." Rebekah stated, looking the brunette head on. "I won't ever know until I try."

"I just don't understand. I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as they; as they ever were." Elijah said, sounding slightly broken.

"You will always be my brother." Rebekah said. "And I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the cure."

The moment was ruined when Rebekahs phone started ringing, the blonde quickly digging it out of her bag and answering it.

"What do you want, Nik?" She snapped, clearly annoyed.

" _An update on our search for the elusive cure._ " Replied Klaus' voice through the tiny speaker.

"Let's just say that things have gotten complicated." Rebekah answered vaguely. "In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications? Here."

She handed Elijah the phone, letting Adriana usher her to the car.

"Complication speaking." Elijah answered as he walked to the opposite side, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Wait a minute." Adriana frowned, glaring slightly at the phone. "I thought I was the complication. Rebekah, darling, which one of us is the complication?"

"You're both equally annoying." Rebekah muttered under her breath.

" _Big brother, and our dearest maid. At last you join the fray."_ Niklaus said, the smile clear in his voice.

"Rather reluctantly." Adriana hissed, opening the door and getting into the passenger side. "On my behalf anyway."

"Somebody had to take charge." Elijah stated, opening the car door. "And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls."

" _With a long list of demands, I assume."_ Klaus laughed.

"Not that long." Elijah said, getting into the drivers seat.

" _Come home, brother."_ Klaus said, his voice sounding oddly sincere _. "We'll settle this like family."_

"Give me the phone." Adriana said, snatching the phone out of Elijah's hand before he could hang up. "Niklaus, now promoted to my favourite Mikaelson sibling, why isn't the doppelganger dead?"

 _"Adriana."_ Niklaus cheered through the speakers. _"Why don't you ask my darling sister? Last I heard she and the doppelganger were besties."_

Adriana's narrowed eyes immediately snapped to Rebekah, a look that pratically screamed 'I'll deal with you later'.

"No matter." She finally snapped, refocusing her attention. "When I arrived, I expected this town to be painted red, and yet, nothing. Nik, my favourite living sibling, why isn't this town burning to the ground."

 _"I have my reasons."_ Klaus said, the sound of movement audible. _"What's your excuse?"_

"Your idiot of an older brother has me bond, again." She stressed, glaring furiously at the side of Elijah's head. "Niklaus? Klaus? Are you even listening to me?"

 _"I'll see you in a minute, Adri."_ Klaus muttered, his voice taking on a dreamy quality.

He hung up.

Adriana ripped the phone away from her ears, staring down at the blank screen for several seconds before passing the phone back to Rebekah.

"The whole towns gone insane." She whisper shouted to Elijah, deciding to ignore the small smile on his face. "Down the rabbit hole, lost a few screws, gone absolutely batty! Liquid Mercury crazy."

Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus all sat round the table together, while Adriana stood silently infront of the window, her arms crossed and not moving a muscle.

"Elijah, being a human means a fresh start." Rebekah said, arguing her case. "I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters."

"Well, that was poetic." Klaus laughed, not agreeing with his sister in the slightest.

"Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please." Elijah said, leaning back in his seat.

"Silas can appear as anyone." Klaus stated. "He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure."

"And in doing so he will break down the wall to the Other Side." Rebekah argued.

"So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soulmate." Klaus said, turning to Elijah. "You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion."

Elijah glanced briefly at Adriana when Klaus said this, she hadn't moved a muscle. Just stared out the window, barely blinking, and not showing any emotion.

"He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died." Rebekah stressed, obviously remembering their parents.

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn." Klaus breathed, confident in his reasoning. "We'll have our family back. And maybe get Adriana to forgive you while we're at it."

"Please," Rebekah scoffed. "You hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life."

"Elijah, please."

"Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus." Elijah said, taking his eyes away from Adriana. "I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness."

"Tell me you're joking." Klaus scoffed. "Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture."

"I have made my decision." Elijah said firmly. All of them watching as he swiftly stood up and leaned to whisper in Rebekahs ear.

"When you're sick and dying, and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me."

He turned around to leave, only for Adriana to finally spin away from the window, glaring holes into the back of his head.

"Niklaus." Adriana's voice held a certain dangerous sharpness to it that made the hybrid stop in his tracks. "Stay."

She had turned away from the window, her lips set in a furious line. She surveyed the room like an eagle, taking in every tiny detail.

Adriana approached the table, laying her hands on it carefully and looking every Mikaelson in the eyes.

"You're being absuloutly ridiculous." She finally hissed through gritted teeth, her face holding no sympathy. "You're just going to roll over and let this cure rip you apart? Two of this family is dead, the kind of dead you can't just undagger, and you're not even mourning. You are Mikaelsons, not children! And yet you act like someone has thrown away your favourite toy."

She roughly pushed away from the table, several splinters in her hands.

"Get your act together." She snapped, ignoring the pain in her hands. "There's only the three of you left. Two brothers dead, yet none mourned be their own family, and one day, whether it will be tomorrow or a century away, that's going to turn around and bite back harder than it barks."

Adriana turned around and stared out the window once more, starting to pick the splinters out of her hands.

"You're the oldest family in the world." She finally muttered, not even looking at them. "Start acting like it."

Klaus turned around and left the room without a word, Rebekah sat composed in her seat, and Elijah looked like he wanted nothing more than to go over to Adriana, but remained in his seat.

"Where is the cure?" Rebekah finally asked Elijah.

"Rebekah, it's no secret that you are impulsive, emotional, and at times morally questionable." Elijah said standing up from his seat. "Prove to me this isn't just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you are giving up here."

"Fine. Anything." Rebekah agreed instantly.

"I want you to live a day as a human." Elijah challenged. "This day. No vampire privileges. No strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the cure is yours."

Rebakahs body tensed dramatically but she nodded all the same, accepting the challenge and leaving the room.

Once Rebekah left, Elijah walked over to Adriana.

"Adriana?" He asked touching her shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

The minute Elijah touched her, Adriana fell apart, sobbing and pulling up her hands to cover her face.

Elijah breathed out heavily, gently tugging Adriana to his chest and let he cry, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

"I want my baby back." Adriana sobbed, curling up against him. "That's all I want."

"I know Adri." Elijah whispered, gently sitting the down on the floor. "I know."

Elijah held her against him as she sobbed, slightly startled when she instinctively round her hands around his neck.

"You're going to be okay, gypsy girl." He muttered into her hair, rocking her back and forth slightly. "You're going to be okay."

"Why does it hurt so much?" She muttered back, when her sobs had eased into hiccups. "Is it meant to hurt this much?"

Elijah thought back to when Henrik died, the pain all his family had felt. The pain they still feel.

"Yeah." He breathed, nodding slightly. "It goes away, fades into the background after a very long time."

"Why aren't you mourning?" Adriana asked him, gripping onto his suit. "I thought you would, at least a little bit."

"The killer is dead." Elijah explained, smiling gently. "That's enough for me."

"I didn't want him to go." Adriana whimpered, finally raising her tear stained face to look at him. "The Gods really hate me, don't they?"

Elijah stared down at her, placing both of his hands on her face.

"I don't know." He admitted, blinking away the tears that had somehow formed in his eyes. "I don't know."

"You're not very helpful, are you little warrior?" Adriana hiccuped, furiously whiling away tears with a laugh. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Wouldn't expect it too." Elijah smiled lightly, still holding her to him.

"Where did you get that?" Klaus asked Elijah when he entered the room later that day, a white oak stake in his hands.

"Our baby sister." Elijah answered, his eyes landing on Adriana who sat curled up in the corner of the room. "Once she's human, it'll make no difference to her whatsoever. Take it."

Klaus took the stake with a relish, but immediately started looking suspicious.

"Why would you give me this?"

"Brilliant question." Adriana spoke up, standing up and walking over to them. "Klaus, dear, can I borrow that for a moment and drive it through your brother?"

"You'd die, Adriana." Elijah pointed out, a small smirk on his face.

"Worth it." Adriana said, eyeing the stake greedily.

"We are immortal apart from the stake." Elijah said, turning back to Klaus. "Now that it's yours, you have nothing to fear."

"Silas will continue to torment me." Klaus stated.

"Well, you've survived endless torments throughout the centuries." Elijah smiled. "You'll shake this. And if you can't, you outrun him."

Klaus laughed lightly. "Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web?"

Adriana turned to Elijah, very interested in his answer.

"Go ahead." Elijah shrugged, suddenly deciding to avoid Adriana's steel gaze. "I have my own love life to sort out, my real one. When this is all over, I take my maid and go. We're not getting involved in this mess. If you want to run after Katherine, that's your own problem, not ours."

Niklaus calmly stepped forward, staring down his brother threateningly.

"I gave you an opportunity, Elijah. And you sided against me." Klaus said, his voic low with a promise of danger. "So if I run, it'll be to chase you two. And as _your_ only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness."

He used the stake to punctuate his words, tapping it lightly against Elijah's chest. Calmly, Elijah pushed the stake away from him, stepping back away from his brother.

"It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus." He said calmly, turning around and swiftly leaving the room.

Adriana gave Klaus a wary glance before following after Elijah, not wanting to be left alone with the detonating hybrid.

Always pick the lesser of two evils.

Adriana was bored. That was problem why she was humming some Latin tune, the words long gone from her memory, tapping the beat on every available surface.

And, of course, we do the thing any respectable nine hundred year old vampire would do when they're bored.

We annoy Elijah.

"Elijah." She whined, falling into a nearby chair. "Elijah. Elijah. Elijah. Elijaaaah."

"What, Adriana?" Elijah asked calmly, looking up from his phone.

"Pay attention to me." Adriana commanded, purposely falling forward so she fell stomach first onto the carpet. "I'm bored."

"I can see that." Elijah commented, trying, and pathetically failing, to hide his mirth.

"Oh, don't laugh." Adriana snapped, flashing up to appear infront of him. "My boredom is your fault."

"According to you, Adriana, everything is my fault." Elijah pointed out, shaking his head with a small laugh. "If you're trying to annoy me, gypsy girl, it's not going to work."

"I do not know why you persist on calling me that." Adriana hissed, glaring up at him. "It doesn't even make any sense."

Elijah chose not to answer, turning to Rebekah when she walked through the door.

"You're home. And how did our Cinderella fare?"

"I won't lie." Rebekah said, walking towards them. "There were complications, but I passed your test with flying colors."

"If this is what you truly want; it's yours." Elijah said, handing her the white box he had been holding.

"It's time that I turned into a pumpkin." Rebekah stated, opening the box before shutting it again. "Thank you, Elijah, Adriana."

She walked away, and, as if on cue, Elijah's phone started ringing. The screen flashing Rebekahs name.

Adriana watched the phone in confusion, exchanging a wary glance with Elijah.

"Rebekah?" Elijah answered, puzzled beyond belief.

" _Elijah_." The unmistakeable sound of Rebekahs voice said through the speakers. " _I think Niks up too something."_

"Where did you go?" Elijah asked, exchanging a baffled look with Adriana.

" _I'm still at the prom."_ Rebekah stated _. "Look, don't do anything with the cure until I see you. Something's not right. Elijah? Hello? Elijah, do not take your eyes off that cure."_

"If that's Rebekah." Adriana muttered quietly, pointing to the phone and the to the door. "Then who, in all of Olympus and the Underworld, was that?"

"I think it might be a little late for that." Elijah breathed, both of them staring out the door.

"Rebekah." Adriana stated, snatching the phone with a large grin forming on her face. "You'll never believe what your idiot of a brother has gone and done."


	24. Pluto And Proserpina

**AN: *Laughs nervously* You're going to hate me by the end of this. This is the end everyone, I'm literally shaking. The sequel is under way, and I'll post a chapter when that's up. *Takes a deep breath* Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pluto And Proserpina**

* * *

 **In which what was lost is returned**

* * *

Adriana gently sipped at her hot chocolate, surveying the two Mikaelson siblings with mild intrest.

"New Orleans?" Rebekah scoffed lightly. "What the hell is Klaus doing there?"

"Evidently there are witches conspiring against him." Elijah informed, a knowing look on his face. "So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter."

"Let's be honest with ourselves here, Elijah." Adriana drawled out, leaning against the wall. "This is Klaus we're talking about, when isn't it a slaughter mission?"

"Well, the French Quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with." Rebekah reminded, smiling and asking a sip of her drink. "You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?"

"Rebekah, in the name of this family, you might try to dial down your glee." Elijah said, his voice bordering on frustration.

"What family?" Rebekah asked rhetorically. "We're three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline, and a woman who got dragged into it all. I, for one, hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot."

"Rebekah." Adriana warned, putting down her mug and crossing her arms.

"It's the truth." Rebekah defended, taking another sip of her drink. "Where are you going?"

"To find out who's making a move against our brother." Elijah explained, walking towards the door. "And then I'll either stop them; or I'll help them, depending on my mood. Come on, Adriana."

"Do we have to?" Adriana groaned, pushing herself off the wall and following Elijah. "I really don't want to."

"Yes." Elijah said, both of them climbing into the care. "You wanted something to do, didn't you?"

"My idea of fun was slaughtering this whole town." Adriana grumbled, leaning back into the leather seat. "Are you sure we can't do that instead?"

"I'm pretty sure, Adriana."

"What a shame."

"Don't act cute, Adriana, we both know you aren't." Elijah growled lightly, the tension sky rocketing.

"Oh, honey." Adriana breathed out. "I'm not cute, I'm down right evil."

Adriana remembered New Orleans vividly, the busy city night life, the music, the smell. Everything, she had memorised. It was odd being back, all these years later, to see all these modern day people scurrying around a city she had helped create.

"You know," Adriana spoke, looking up at the dark sky. "I still want to kill you. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Be quiet, Adriana." Elijah said, raising his hand and looking around.

"Good Gods." Adriana mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Are we seriously on that again?"

"Oh, for heavens sake, shut up."

"I hate you too, dear virum of mine."

"Adriana, my lovely kván, for the last time: do be quiet."

It wasn't hard to locate Sophie Deveraux. She was in a back alley being cornered by a vampire.

Adriana gabbed hold of him, and shoved him to Elijah, her movements so fast that the normal human eye couldn't follow. Elijah threw the vampire into the wall, easily finding a stake and shoving into his heart.

The whole thing lasted under three seconds.

"I'm Elijah. You heard of me?" Elijah asked, casually straightening his suit.

"Yes." Sophie nodded frantically, clearly extremely nervous.

"And, I'm Adriana." Adriana introduced herself, appearing mere centimeteres away from her. "Ignore him, he loves to show off."

"So," Elijah started, ignoring Adriana's comment. "Why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

Adriana stepped back, her head tilted to the side examining the woman up and down.

"Go on, sugar. What you got to hide?"

Some time later, Adriana sat in the cemetery. Staring down Sophie with a small pout on her face, while tapping a small, rhythmic beat on the dirt floor.

"Come on, Elijah." She whispered under her breath. "I'm five seconds away from killing this chick."

"Calm down, Adriana." Elijah stated, appearing in the mausoleum as if on cue. "We're not killing anyone."

"Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus asked, following Elijah in.

"He's all yours. Proceed." Elijah said, walking to stand next to Adriana. The Italian slowly standing up, scanning the two in a childish sense of excitement.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus." Adriana scoffed at this. Muttering something about Klaus' ego. "We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me."

"This is why you brought me here?" Klaus smiled, obviously amused.

"Hear her out."

"You won't want to miss this." Adriana smirked, obviously finding the humour in the entire situation. "Trust me."

"I don't need to hear her out." Klaus said. "I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?"

The wolf girl entered then with several others, Adriana hadn't cared to learn her name.

"Klaus. You need to listen to them." She begged him, rather pathetically really.

"You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand, no offense sweetheart means a thing to me." Klaus laughed.

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift; of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Sophie explained, obviously having full faith in her cause.

"What?" Klaus hissed, all amusement leaving his face.

"I know it's impossible..." Wolf girl trailed off, the tension slowly rising.

"What are you saying?" Klaus eventually growled out.

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child." Elijah deadpanned, the tension in the cemetery sky rocketed.

Adriana couldn't help it, all eyes turned to her as she doubled over laughing, the soft sound bouncing off the stone walls.

"Am I the only one finding this funny?" She asked with short breath, still snickering lightly.

"Yes." Elijah answered flatly.

"You lot are no fun." She breathed, making her laughter slowly recede to soft, almost unheard, snickers.

"No." Klaus denied, fully turning to Sophie. "It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate."

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" Klaus shouted, turning to the wolf girl.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby." The wolf said, annoyed. "Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us." Sopjie said, raising her head high. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait, what?" The wolf snapped, her mouth open in shock.

"You see, Elijah." Adriana breathed out, rolling her eyes. "This is why we don't trust witches."

"Enough of this." Elijah snapped to Sophie, stepping slightly infront of Adriana."If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

Adriana's head snapped up at the name, her deep brown eyes narrowing with undisguised suspicion.

Someone wasn't telling her something, and Adriana hated being left in the dark.

"No." Sophie denied. "We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

"How dare you command me." Klaus said, his voice gradually growing louder. "Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies."

"Niklaus. Listen." Elijah protested when Klaus turned to leave.

Klaus paused, staring at Hayley for several moments before turning back to Sophie.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" He said, turning around and walking away.

"I take it back." Adriana said to Elijah, loud enough so the whole room could hear them. "This is the most fun I've had in decades."

"Stay here, Adriana." Elijah commanded, swiftly following his brother. "Don't move."

Adriana's smiling face immediately transformed into a dark sneer the moment he left.

"Oh, little warrior." She purred darkly, tilting her head slightly. "You don't know me at all, do you?"

With those simple words, she dissappeared from the cemetery, having no mind for Wolfie or Sophie.

Hey, that rhymed!

Adriana reached Klaus just a short while after Elijah made his 'family is power' speech.

"Niklaus." Her slightly accented voice appeared behind him, mikaing Klaus freeze. "Come with me."

Adriana strolled past him, her heels clicking on the concrete and her head held high. She oozed out sheer confidence.

"Do you remember my story, Niklaus?" She asked, once they had walked in silence for several minutes. "I had a daughter once, I was shamed by the village and shunned by my peers. But I didn't care, because if I knew one thing it was that I loved my daughter."

"Get on with it, Adri." Klaus snapped, casting a dark look at the woman. "I have no time for your drivel."

"Witches took away my daughter." Adriana replied calmly, her stern gaze not even withering. "And, Niklaus, as a parent I can tell you this. The worse feeling in the world is loosing your child, wether you love them or not. And if your not going to do it for yourself, do it for your brother. For the rotting remains of this family."

She turned sharply on her heel, leaving him there without another word.

 _Adriana awoke to darkness. Cold and sharp._

 _The cries of a child rang in her ears, making the chains around her wrist clang together as she scrambled up. She knew that voice._

 _"Cienna?" She cried into the darkness, pulling hopelessly at the chains. "Cienna, sweetheart? Where are you?"_

 _The reply was quick and shrill: "Mama? Mama!"_

 _Adriana could only stared dry mouthed at the tall, slender, blonde woman that advanced on her. Holding a struggling Cienna in her arms._

 _"Let go of my daughter." She said to the woman, her voice low and dangerous. "Now."_

 _"Not so fast, Adriana Mafiay." The blonde said coldly, holding Cienna to her tightly. "By command of the ancestors, you and your daughter must be seperated."_

 _"I don't care who has said what." Adriana growled, tugging at the chains. "Give me my daughter."_

 _"I'm afraid that's not an option." The other woman said, calm and collected. "You're daughter is too powerful Adriana Mafiay, and you shouldn't even be alive."_

 _"What are you going on about?" Adriana shrieked, glaring daggers at the woman. "Just give me my baby."_

 _"As I've said before, not an option." The blonde said calmly. "Girls."_

 _Two women came up behind Adriana, holding her thrashing form back, while the other held out Adriana's arm._

 _Adriana flinched when a sharp, ceremonial knife cut across her arm, easily drawing blood._

 _The blonde woman from before smiled with no emotion, dipping her slender fingers into Adriana's pooling blood._

 _"Thank you so much for your sacrifice." She said politely, smearing the blood over the unconscious form of Cienna. "It is much appreciated."_

 _"No. No!" Adriana screamed, trying to fight the two women. "My baby! What are you doing to my baby? Give her back! Please!"_

 _It made no difference, Adriana never once saw her daughter after that. A sharp pain forced her to clack out, when she awoke, she was back in her tiny hut, no sign of Cienna anywhere._

"Are you going to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus asked them as they approached him, Elijah sitting on the bench beside him.

"We've said all we have needed to say." Elijah said.

"I forgot how much I liked this town." Klaus said under his breath, even though they could hear him clearly.

"We didn't." Adriana spoke quietly, staring up at the city around them.

"All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy." Elijah said, shaking his head lightly. "I hated leaving here."

"As did I." Klaus agreed.

"What is on your mind, brother?"

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear." Klaus started, leaning forward. "Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and; chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king."

Adriana drew her eyes away from the city, exchanging a worried look with Elijah.

"And what of Hayley and the baby?"

"Every king needs an heir." Klaus smiled, getting off the bench and walking away.

"Did he seriously just say that?" Adriana asked, a look of pure confusion on her face.

"I think he did." Elijah nodded, almost as confused as her.

"And who is this Marcel? The only Marcel I know has been dead for over century. Who is this impersonater, and how can I kill him?" Adriana stated, her voice taking on a dark shade of suspicion.

"Don't worry about it Adriana." Elijah muttered, straightening the edges of his suit.

The next day, Adriana and Elijah stood in the cemetery with Sophie.

"So, how do you propose this will work?" Elijah asked.

"Your brother needs to cement his place in Marcel's world." Sophie answered. "His inner circle, the daywalkers- that's where we begin. They're his friends, his family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts."

"Elijah." Adriana spoke up. "We need to go."

"We'll see you soon Sophie." Elijah said to the woman, bowing his head slightly. "Come on, Adriana."

"Yes sir." Adriana muttered sarcastically, following after Elijah. "Right away sir."

Adriana leaned against Elijah's car, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

Which was probably why she was caught by mild surprise.

"Hello, Adriana." Katherine spat, pushing them both out of sight.

"Katerina." Adriana scowled, raising a hand to touch the healing cut on her cheek. "It's lovely to see your pathetic face again."

"Who are you, Adriana?" Katerina hissed, advancing on her with a stride. "Five hundred years later, and I still don't know. What makes you so special to the Mikaelsons."

Adriana blocked the punch Katerina flew at her, easily pushing her down to the ground.

"Me? I'm just Adriana." Adriana replied casually, placing a heeled foot and Katerinas stomach to keep her down.

"You are nothing." Katerina growled, trying, and failing, to get up. "He will always pick family over you."

Adriana just sighed, as if she was dealing with a spoilt child.

"Over nine hundred years." She muttered, clicking her tongue in thought. "Over nine hundred years, and there is still one thing everyone forgets. I _am_ family bitch! Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Adriana." Elijah's sharp voice cut her off from saying anymore. "Leave her."

She didn't move, glaring down at Katerina with decades of with hold resentment.

"Now, Adriana."

Adriana reluctantly took her foot off Katerina with a hiss, but not before applying enough pressure to break several of her ribs.

"Go on then." She hissed to Elijah, raising her head and her hands forming fists. "Comfort your mistress, I don't even care anymore."

Katerina stumbled up, watching Adriana's retreating back. Flinching from the pain in her ribs.

"You shouldn't be here." Elijah said, not even worried for Katerinas state. "Adriana is already rather upset with me."

"She doesn't deserve you, Elijah." Katerina pleaded, desperately wanting him to come with her. "She's insane, and yet you keep her around. She's eventually going to drag you down to her level. And, Elijah," she gently placed a hand on his cheek, looking up at him pleadingly. "I don't want that for you."

"And, that is what you don't understand Katerina." Elijah stated, stepping away from her. "How you see Adriana, and how I know her, are completely different. I look after Adriana, because I made a vow too. I promised that, whatever happens, I would look after her."

Katerina's lips thinned drastically, her voice easily giving away her frustration.

"So, even after all this time, it's still Adriana. You still view her as a porcelain doll, shattering into a million pieces if you let her go." She sighed reluctantly, reaching into her jacket and bringing out a tiny, worn, leather sack. "Here. I wanted to give this back. Thinking, maybe, you could come with me if you saw it. But I guess not."

She stretched her arm out, letting Elijah take it from her.

"Goodbye Elijah." She whimpered, her arm dropping to her side.

Elijah was silent, saying nothing as she turned around and left.

It was cold, quiet and cold. The tension skyrocketing when the small rustling of leaves sounded, and Adriana stepped out of the shadows.

Her heels clicked as she walked towards him, her head was held high, but her hands still shook.

"And yet you still betray me." She sneered, stopping several feet away from him. "Even after everything."

"And yet you still don't trust me?" Elijah asked, a small smile on his face when he handed her the leather package. "Your lack of faith in me is almost offending."

She snatched the package off him with a huff, easily undoing the worn thread.

And then she stopped.

She froze completely, her lips slightly parted.

The bag unfurled on her hand like a blossoming flower, revealing two golden rings to the day. One was larger than the other, obviously masculine. The other, tiny and feminine. They were simple, the same words carved into them in two different languages.

"Ready stop denying it yet?" Elijah asked softly, closing the space between them and picking up the bigger ring.

Adriana was visibly shaking, her breath shook, and her fingers trembled as she picked up the smaller ring, letting the leather drop to the ground.

She breathed something inaudible, never taking her eyes of the ring.

Elijah caught her left wrist bringing up slowly, letting her catch a glimpse of the ring.

Fourth finger, left hand.

He easily pried the ring out of her fingers, sliding the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

"This does not mean I forgive you." She said shakily, her whole body trembling.

Hades and Persephone. Pluto and Proserpina. Elijah and Adriana.

"I know." Elijah said quietly, gently dropping her wrist.

"Does this mean we can kill her now?" She said, straightening her back and regaining her posture.

"No." He replied, shaking his head with a smile. "Let her run."

"You're no fun, dear husband of mine." She smiled at him, starting to walk to the car.

"I'm plenty of fun, my lovely wife." Elijah grinned, using his speed to appear infront of her. "You love me, don't you?"

"You're an idiot." Adriana deadpanned, pulling a 'I'm not impressed' face and stepping around him.

"We've been married for eight hundred years." He reminded her, quickly catching up to her pace.

"Why aren't we divorced?" She muttered, her eyebrows knitting together. "We really should get divorced."

"I think it's blood binding." Elijah answered, offering his arm to her.

"I told you that was a bad idea." Adriana mumbled, slipping her arm into his.

You could see it faintly, the inscriptions on their rings.

Adrianas was in Latin, Elijah's was in Old Norse. It said the same thing though: Always and Forever.

 **...**

Many people questioned what they were, how they got to where they were at.

It's simple really, they're married. They hate each other, and yet they love each other.

Without Elijah there is no Adriana, and without Adriana there is no Elijah. Not truly.

They're two sides of the same coin. Where one goes, the other shall eventually follow.

You think you know everything?

No you don't. No one does.


	25. It's Here!

**I'm back!**

 **Oh, and the sequel is here, that's also worth mentioning...**

 **Yes! The sequel is here!**

 **And the title is, wait for it...**

 **Broken Strings**

 **Well, that's not at all foreboding...**

 **It'll be lovely to see you all there, anyhow. I'll be waiting.**

 **Anyway, some questions from the last chapter.**

 **1) Proserpina was mainly used for Adriana's Roman belief, in no way is she actually related to the story of Proserpina.**

 **2) Yes, they're married.**

 **3) I'm evil? If you hate surprises you're going to deteste the next book.**

 **Enough of that, I'm going of track.**

 **Goodbye everyone, I will see you all in the next book!**

 **- _Eva Ivory_**


End file.
